I am back
by McGrey'sAnatomy
Summary: Derek Shepherd has been an absent father until his sister brings Meredith and their son back into his life and both of them want to be back together to start a family. Mer/Der AU
1. Call it a surprise

_**Chapter 1 - Call it a surprise**_

The bell rang as the door opened, but no one from the bar heard it. It was another end of the day and after a long shift at the hospital, no one cared much about the others. Everyone just wanted a nice quality time with some friends, lovers or just one-night-stands. Nice quality time, and also a drink, was what Derek Shepherd, neurosurgeon at New York Presbyterian, wanted. The bar was across the street from the hospital, but the cold wind still made it through his warm coat and so he shivered as he met the warmth inside.

Derek Shepherd could be proud of his achievements so far; he was a respected neurosurgeon, engaged to a beautiful smart woman and appreciated by his friend and family.

He smiled waving to the bartender and allowed himself a moment to track down his friends. There they were; in a further booth from the door, his friend Mark and his fiancé Addison, both doctors also, were having a quiet talk.

Derek took off his coat as he headed to their booth. That had been a great day to him and there was no pleasant way of ending it than with his friends.

"Hey there, losers!" Derek beamed and threw his coat on the empty seat.

Addison and Mark started at Derek's noisy appearance. Mark chuckled and nodded once. "We know you are a loser but why do you have to label us like you?"

Derek replied with a smirked.

Addison leaned up for a kiss, squeezing his hand. "The surgery ended well?"

"It was flawless," Derek nodded. "And my drink?" he asked, pretending to pout.

"Get over yourself, _loser_," Mark grumbled. "You didn't hire us as waiters."

"I will bring you one," Addison said. "I need a refill, anyway. Scotch?"

Derek answered with a nod and slid into the booth, next to his friends. "What with the sulk face?" he asked.

Mark shrugged. "I didn't have such a great day."

"Mark, you're a Plastic surgeon. What…"

"Maybe a skin graph?" Mark retorted sarcastically before Derek could mock him.

Derek understood then. It wasn't time to be a joker. He nodded sympathetically, squeezing his arm. Mark sighed, leaned back in his seat and nodded as he held no hard feelings for his best friend.

"We haven't called each other 'loser' for a while now?" Derek mused. He chuckled. "Do you remember that?"

"No, because you were not allowed to call me loser. You were the biggest," Mark reminded him.

"Not true," Derek frowned. "I used to call you 'loser' a lot of times."

"In your thoughts?" Mark laughed.

"Yeah," Derek laughed, too.

"Yeah," Mark snickered. "Good old times. Do you realize that you owe me everything you are now?"

"Let's not exaggerate."

"Ok. Maybe you are a doctor because you came up with the idea."

"And I talked you in," Derek pointed out.

"And you talked me in…" Mark said matter-of-factly. "But…" he took a pause to find what to say. "But, …."

"Ok," Derek chuckled.

"There you go, Derek," Addison returned to their table with the drinks. She put a cup in front of Derek and sat across from them. "What's going on with him? He looks frustrated."

"He's thinking."

"Oh right. I forgot this face. You don't think too often, Mark, do you?" Addison teased.

"But!" Mark made his comeback. "You owe me the hot look you have now and from this, you also owe me the hot fiancé you have."

"I owe this to my parents. They came with the genes, Mark."

"No offence to your parents and their genes, but they could have make some savings to send you to a hairdresser. You were looking like a poodle with those curls over your eyes."

"You did not just…"

Mark pursed his lips to him and muttered, "Poodle."

"Mark, stop," Derek punched him, pouting childishly.

"Poodle! Poodle! Poodle!" Mark kept teasing and laughing.

"You two, stop!" Addison cut in, laughing. She grabbed Derek's arm and pulled him so he would come and sit next to her. "You are still losers as far as I can see."

"Whose side are you?" Derek asked her, pouting.

Addison just smiled and patted his hand. "Did you find a present for your mom's birthday?" she asked Derek.

"Yes, actually," Derek grinned proudly.

"Me too." Mark needed to add just as proud as Derek.

"I didn't," Addison sighed. "What am I going to buy her, Derek? Her birthday is tomorrow and I need a present to impress her. Because I do need to impress her."

"Stop think that she doesn't like you, Addison," Derek said.

"She doesn't." Addison argued. "Because my parents have money," she added with a sigh, "anyway," she shook her head. Each time Derek's mother came into their discussion, a fight was following and she didn't need one right now. "What did you get her?" she asked them.

"A trip through Europe. You know how she…"

"No!" Mark whimpered. "I got her a trip through Europe."

"I am her son."

"I am her son too. Sort of. Adopted, kind of."

"Why don't you send her together with a friend?" Addison came between them to bring peace again.

"You're giving your cost to her friend," Derek warned Mark.

"Fine. Whatever."

"See how easy it's for you? And you could afford expensive presents because she doesn't mind your money," Addison complained.

"Try something handmade, Addie," Derek suggested.

"Now you're coming with this idea?" Addison snapped. "Do you think I have time to learn how to knit and do something until tomorrow?"

"Use your imagination, Addie," Derek sighed, exasperated with her silly worries. Yes, his mother didn't like Addison very much, though he wasn't sure why, but Addison didn't make efforts to make herself pleasant to his mother either. She liked posing as victim too much. "Bake something. You can learn how to do that, faster than knitting."

"Yes, and everyone will eat my present," Addison grumbled.

"Not really," Derek replied. "If it's not eatable," he muttered through a cough and burst into laugh along with Mark.

"Thank you!" Addison spat at them.

"Or you could draw something for her," Mark suggested. "What do you think her grandchildren will bring her?"

Addison fixed a deep glare on Mark and anyone who saw her could think she was going to throw something at him, but as Mark leaned back in his seat, snickering proud of the offense and Derek started laughing, she softened almost instantly and started laughing with them.

"You're mean," she sipped from her gin and shook her head with disapproval. "I don't know how I stand you."

"Because you chose so," Derek smiled knowingly.

Addison smiled and rolled her eyes. "Hoping that someone would care about my drama," she sighed.

"Buy her a plant," Mark suggested as present for Mrs. Shepherd.

Addison's face lit up. "Mark. You're a genius." She stated.

"I know," Mark nodded approvingly. As he sipped from his beer, something caught his attention. "Is that Nancy?" he asked as he spotted a woman crossing the bar to come to them, carrying a child in her arms.

"Yes, that's her," Derek recognized his sister, but was just as confused as the others about the child she was carrying.

"Did she bring Lisa to the bar?" Mark asked.

"I…" Derek tried to recognize the child's face. "No. She doesn't have blond children."

"She doesn't?" Mark asked, surprised.

Addison couldn't help but chuckle. So typical of Mark.

Yet, no one could tell who that child was. Not even when Nancy stopped all smiley at their table. "Hey!" she shifted the boy on her other hip and breathed heavily. Everyone saw the girl Nancy was carrying was actually a 3 year-old boy with the cutest face as he smiled shyly at them, blond curls coming out from under his hat. Nancy took his hat off and the boy brushed the strands out of his face.

"Nancy?" Mark asked, bemused. "So this is what you brought from your shopping trip? You found him at clearance or what?"

"I won't say anything because I don't want to teach this little guy new words," Nancy replied.

"He's adorable," Addison visibly melted at the boy's cuteness. "Who is he and what are you doing with him here?"

Nancy smiled and turned her attention to his brother. Derek was the only one who wasn't assaulting her with question. Frustration was written all over his face instead, as he watched his sister and the little boy. He seemed to have an idea of who that boy was.

"I stopped at the hospital. Evan brought me the car here," she said. "His name is Daniel." She introduced the boy to her friends, and kept a knowing smile on her brother.

"Hello, Daniel," Addison smiled sweetly at him.

"Hi," he answered shyly, sinking closer in Nancy's arms.

"Still…" Addison looked at her. "Who's little Daniel?"

"My present for mom's birthday," she stated and looked at Derek. "Derek?"

Mark and Addison looked at Derek as it seemed he knew just as well as Nancy who Daniel was. Mark drew back in his seat. Slowly he started figuring out, too.

"Oh crap," he could just mutter under his breath.

"Derek?" Addison noticed Derek's empty look.

Derek sighed and just glanced towards her, muttering, "My son."

Addison's eyes grew big and remained speechless. Same as Mark, she leaned back in her seat and looked at Daniel, dumbfounded.

The boy moaned softly and sunk his face in the curve of her neck. "Nancy!!" he whimpered softly.

"I have to take him to the bathroom, because I don't think he can hold until home. I can take him to the ladies room, right?" Nancy remained the only one capable of thinking clear and joke.

Mark just nodded and shrugged then.

Derek wasn't sure he was breathing anymore. He wasn't sure of anything going on around him; if he was really there at the bar or if it was just a dream and he was at home sleeping already. But how many times had he dreamed of Daniel? Never. He couldn't have popped into his dream like that. He didn't even know how Daniel looked like anymore.

"I forgot you have a child," Addison muttered, her voice too shocked.

It wasn't a dream, he cried inside and something was slowly ripping him. "Me too," Derek muttered barely audible." Guilt. Where did time go and how did he get to forget his son?

There were no jokes or teases at their table anymore. Each of them seemed lost in its thoughts. That was a surprise no one had thought to make to Mrs. Shepherd.

Derek wanted to hate his sister so bad in that moment, but as much as he wanted it, he couldn't. He felt too guilty. He had forgotten he had a son. He had forgotten! Blood drained from his face and his limps became numb as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"And speaking of presents," Mark broke the silence with a loud sigh. He looked over to his friend and almost didn't recognize him. He squeezed his arm and tried to encourage him. "It's been 3 years only and you've been very busy."

"Almost 4 years," Derek sighed.

Everybody knew Derek had a son and everybody knew that there was a paycheck each month for Daniel, but they all forgot to think about him. It was the accountant that wrote the checks, after all.

Derek's heart started when he saw Nancy coming from the bathroom, this time holding Daniel's hand. He looked so much like his mother. Of course he had recognized him immediately, though he had forgotten to ask Meredith for a recent photo. He had his mother's cuteness.

"I didn't do anything bad," Nancy stated as she came back to their table. "So let's not make a drama out of this."

"You could have warned us," Mark glared at her, thinking that was what Derek was thinking as well.

"The warnings are for tragic news; shocking things. This is not tragic or shocking. Maybe just surprising. Derek?" she asked her brother. "Daniel is tired so I am taking him to mom. Are you coming?"

Derek and Daniel had just made their first eye-contact. Daniel was leaning to Nancy's hand, visibly tired, but watching Derek with kind eyes and a small smile. Maybe Daniel didn't know who that man was.

"Derek?" Nancy snapped her fingers to his brother as he was late answering her question. "Are you coming or not?"

Derek barely could look away from Daniel to glance up to his sister. "You go ahead," he muttered.

Nancy groaned as that wasn't the answer she had expected. She picked Daniel in her arms and told him, "Tell them goodbye, Daniel."

Daniel waved goodbye, but didn't say anything. He put his head on her shoulder and sighed. His smile faded and maybe it was because of the long road, but Derek saw a little sadness in his eyes.

Long after Nancy and Daniel left, the three friends remained at the table. Derek tried to evaluate the situation, consider the right action to take next, but his mind was blank and there was no thought and therefore, no solution.

"You should go now," Addison told Derek, softly. "Go to your mom's."

Derek just nodded. "I am taking you home first."

"Mark can take me," Addison shook her head. She leaned over the table and cupped his face. She brushed softly her lips against his and pulled back with an encouraging smile. "He's adorable. Just like you."

A smile crept instantly on his lips. Yes, he was adorable.

"Go to him," Addison told him as she stood up. "Are you coming now, Mark?"

"It cannot be that bad," Mark patted his friend's shoulder as encouragement.

Derek nodded once, though he wasn't sure what Mark meant to say with that. What couldn't be that bad? His son or the fact that he had missed all these years from his son's life?

As Mark and Addison left the bar, Derek stood up and picked up his things. His state of mind now compared to an hour ago? Completely changed. He headed to the exit, not bothering to wave goodbye to anyone. When he entered the bar earlier, Derek felt like a successful man, but now he felt like the biggest jerk.

As he stepped outside in the cold air of December, the air felt so fresh and smelled like winter. For the first time that winter, it smelled like winter. And he liked winter. It was the season that made his spirit bright no matter how things were going for him in his professional and personal life. Maybe it was the winter smell of the air, or maybe it was his conscious, but suddenly, he was anxious to meet his son. He was curious to look closer at him; see how much he looked like him and how much he had inherited from Meredith. Of course, he didn't know Meredith that well as a few weeks spent together hiding in closets and on call rooms weren't enough for them to interact and get to know each other, but he was curious to meet that little person and make up for the lost time.

---

The bright, high spirit that had taken over him in the parking lot was long gone when Derek stopped the car in his mother's driveway. He couldn't feel other way but guilty. His son was 3 year-old only, going on 4, but he had to be smart. He would sure ask him if he was his Daddy. What would he answer to that?

Derek shook his head at his own stupid question. The truth.

But what if he would ask him why he never came to visit him? That was a question he couldn't give an answer at.

He parked his car next to his sister and inhaled deeply as his heart raced madly against his chest. He would see Meredith, wouldn't he? He had never thought about this moment.

Derek stepped out of the car, shutting the door and lingering beside it while looking at the house. The lights were all on downstairs, and upstairs, his room was lit up only. Derek didn't know what to do. He didn't even know how to move his legs. Should he hurry? Should he look guilty or upset or sad as he would walk into the house and met Daniel?

He found himself on the porch, already. He knew when his mom had guests, the door was unlocked and so he entered inside.

"I uv you, Mommy," Derek heard Daniel's sweet voice.

"Are you done, sweetie?" Carolyn Shepherd asked after a short while. And probably as Daniel answered with a nod, Carolyn was talking to someone else. "Thank you, Meredith," she said, her voice touched by emotions. "I will take good care of him, I promise. Thank you again, Meredith."

Nancy was coming downstairs just then. "You came," she looked surprised to see him. She nodded once and smiled approvingly.

"She's not here?" Derek asked about Meredith.

"No. She couldn't get off from work," Nancy explained.

"Oh," Derek nodded.

"He never left without her so I had a lot of work to convince her and then to convince him," Nancy stated.

"How… How did you come up with this idea?" Derek asked.

Nancy smiled knowingly. "You know just as well as me how much mom wanted to meet him. Or maybe you didn't pay attention to her, but she mentions him pretty often. Especially lately."

"So she wasn't expecting him."

"No. This was my surprise," Nancy said. "I know you probably hate me right now, but I think it's time for you to play your part in his life. Besides," she smiled as she glanced towards the living room where the others were, "He's smart, funny and just adorable. He's pretty easy to like him. You should hear him laughing. He sounds like you."

Derek smiled just imagining what kind of little person Daniel was. "You should have talked to me first. I am not angry with you, but…" he sighed as words stumbled in his thoughts. "I would have prepared myself for it."

Nancy shook her head, disapproving what he was saying. "You had 3 years to prepare yourself. I won't start a debate over this with you."

"Oh! Look, Daddy's here, Daniel," Carolyn and Daniel were coming out of the living room just then.

Daniel whimpered and ran to Nancy, hanging on her hand, and looked up pleadingly. Out of all those people, she was the one he knew better. Nancy smiled and gently ran her hand over his cheeks, guessing the reason for his sadness. "Did you talk to Mommy?" Daniel nodded sadly. "Did you tell her good night?" Daniel nodded again. "You'll see her after the party, I promise."

"Let's go to the kitchen. I will make a snack," Carolyn stated. "He misses his mommy," she told her son with a kind smile. "Thank you," she whispered, squeezing his hand as they headed together to the kitchen.

Derek watched his mother as they walked couldn't recall the last time his mother looked this happy. Her face was glowing and there was something in that happiness that made her look even younger. Or that's how Derek saw her. But then again, he felt guilty. His mother thanked him for something that was not his worth.

He had so much to take in and sort of.

All four of them gathered around the table for a little snack. The grown-ups weren't precisely hungry, but they wanted to keep Daniel company and encourage him to eat a little before going to bed.

"I asked Nancy to prepare him your room," Carolyn told Derek.

Derek just nodded. He had just taken one nip from his sandwich. Daniel was across the table, in front of him, nipping from his sandwich as well. He was tired, Derek noticed.

"Meredith says he becomes very cranky if he's tired and if he's exhausted when he goes to sleep, leave a dim light in the room," Nancy passed on the information Meredith had given her about Daniel.

When Daniel lifted his eyes to Derek, Derek recognized Meredith's look. Years passed and Derek hadn't seen Meredith since Daniel turned 6 month-old, but with Daniel there, it was like seeing Meredith again and nothing had changed about her. Without his hat, Derek saw how long Daniel's hair was.

"You had the hair this long at his age, too," his mother noticed and their thoughts seemed to intertwine perfectly. "Just that he looks like a prince with blonde curls. You were more like a rocker."

"Right," Nancy laughed.

"Nancy," Carolyn scolded gently. "He was adorable when he was little."

"Yes, I was," Derek found the opportunity to mock back his sister. "Because I didn't fall asleep with chewing gum in my mouth and then I had to shave my head."

Nancy narrowed her eyes in a deep glare. "How can you be this heartless? Do you have any idea the hell I've been through, the next day when I went to school?"

"Do you have any brother or sister, Daniel?" Carolyn asked her grandson.

"Mom!" Nancy frowned.

"What?"

"That's personal."

"I don't think so. Do you?" she asked Daniel again.

Daniel shook his head as answer and ran a hand over his face. The whole talk about their childhood's memories and personal questions were too much for him.

"Do you want to go to bed?" Carolyn asked as Daniel started to fuss in his chair.

He nodded his head again.

"He's not very talkative," Carolyn chuckled.

"As quiet as he is now, you should see how chatty he is in the morning," Nancy laughed. "Besides, he doesn't know us that well." Nancy stood up from the table first. "I am leaving now. I am going home to my girls."

"No," Daniel stirred, scared, and climbed off the chair quickly to ran to her. "Nancy," he hung pleadingly on her hand.

Nancy crouched at his level and held his hands. "Daniel, you're going to sleep here tonight with grandma and daddy."

"No," he shook his head, ready to cry.

"Daniel, we talked about this. We came to see grandma, remember? It's her birthday tomorrow and look how happy she is to have you here," and Nancy also pointed to her mother so Daniel would see for himself.

Carolyn smiled kindly at the little boy and nodded, letting Nancy to convince him.

"You're going to bed now and you'll dream of mommy. And when you'll wake up in the morning you'll find me here, ok? We're going to have a party with children and cookies. Go to sleep, baby. You'll see your mommy soon."

Daniel's arms wrapped around her neck and sobbed softly.

"Go with grandma. She will show you all the toy cars Daddy has in his room. He was a whole collection," and Nancy showed Derek a crooked smile, "A very precious collection. Expensive collection," just imagining his fear of having his collection broken by a kid, because as far as she knew, Derek didn't like to have children play with his toy cars. "He likes cars, too," Nancy told them then, another information about Daniel.

Carolyn crouched at Daniel's level, too, and gently took his hand. "Do you want to come with me to show you the room?" Carolyn Shepherd loved children; she had 5 children and all her grandchildren were fond of her, so Daniel didn't hesitate much and answered with a nod.

Nancy stood up as she was free to go now, and told everyone good night. She caught the discreet smile on Derek's face as he didn't let Daniel out his sight and whispered as she walked past him, "It's not that bad, is it?"

"Good night, Nancy," Derek gave his sister a peck.

Derek found his room as he had left it when he left for college. Occasionally he slept over to his mother's house, but the bed was the only thing he looked for; the rest of his stuff stayed in the dark. As he stood in the doorway, while his mother helped Daniel put the pajamas on, Derek looked around his room. The guitar was still in a corner of the room, his desk by the window and toy cars and motorcycles on the desk and shelves.

As he looked back at Daniel and his mother, Derek noticed how Daniel paid attention to one of the cars from the shelf. He went over to the shelf and took the car, bringing it to Daniel.

Daniel looked fascinated by the car in Derek's hand. "Take it," Derek encouraged him to take the car.

Daniel glanced shyly at him and took the car. "Thank you," he muttered. He glanced again at him and then sat down on bed, carefully studying the red car.

"Now lay down," Carolyn lifted the blankets. As fascinated he was with the toy, Daniel was tired so hurried under the blankets. He looked a little scared around him as all those things were unfamiliar, but hugged Derek's car closer and sighed, closing his eyes.

Carolyn tucked him in and kissed him good night, sitting by his bed for a little longer, to watch how dreams stole him away.

Derek walked to his mother's side and put a hand on her shoulder.

"We should let him sleep in peace," Carolyn whispered, slowly standing from the bed. "You can sleep in the room next door."

Derek just nodded and walked together with his mother to the door. Carolyn turned the light off and walked outside. Following his mother to the stairs, Derek stopped suddenly. He let Carolyn go ahead and he returned in Daniel's room. He turned the light on and adjusted the intensity to a dim level, just as Meredith had recommended.

Looking over to Daniel's bed, Derek almost couldn't tell that anyone was in that bed, but the boy's little frame shifted just then.

Downstairs, Derek found his mother sitting in the couch and looking over some photos.

"Melancholic?" Derek asked.

Carolyn looked up and nodded. "A little," she said. "Daniel is my only blonde grandchild," she noticed.

"It can't be," Derek smiled gently and walked over to the couch. He sat down beside her and looked at the photos in her hands. She was holding one over the others. "I don't know this photo," he mused and took the photo out of his mom's hand. It was a photo of Daniel in the park.

"He hasn't changed at all. Except for the longer hair," she sighed. "See?" she also showed him the other photos with babies. "Some of them have dark blonde, but they are not as blonde as Daniel."

"His mother must have been very blonde when she was little," Derek considered. "It will darken in time. How did you get this photo?"

"Meredith sent it to me a few months ago, after his birthday," she answered.

Derek looked surprised as he didn't know that his mother kept contact with Meredith. He nodded sadly. "I completely forgot about his birthday this year."

"Same as last year," Carolyn pointed out.

"I bought him a present last year," Derek frowned. "I even wanted to visit him."

"But all you did was to call Meredith."

"Mom," Derek sighed.

"Derek, I am not accusing you of anything, because I truly hope you're accusing yourself," she said.

"I am!" Derek admitted sincerely and regretfully. "I am," he repeated, muttering to himself this time. "I didn't make you this surprise," he admitted. "I bought you a trip through Europe because I know you want to visit castles and monasteries, but I ignored what you truly wanted for your birthday."

Carolyn patted his hand, comforting him motherly. "How did you get you here?"

Derek shrugged. He sighed and watched his mother's hands. "I let work take over my life and thoughts. I didn't set new priorities when Daniel was born, because I knew he would live with his mother in Seattle and I thought I didn't have to change anything in my plans."

"How about now?" she asked what was really important now.

Derek looked up at his mother and smiled wearily. "I want to know him and fix this situation."

"You should take him back then and talk to Meredith," Carolyn stated.

Derek nodded. "Maybe I convince her to move here," he said, suddenly excited.

"I wouldn't dare to think that far," his mother warned him. "Fair would be of you to make a change or move. But no one needs to do that as long as you make time for him. Try to see him at least once a month or two. He needs to know who his father is."

As much as he hated it, he knew his mother was right. He couldn't ask Meredith for such change, but yes, monthly visits he could plan.

---

Sleep didn't come right away that night. Derek stood laid in his sister's bed, long until his eyelids felt heavy. And after a very long time, Derek dreamed of baby Daniel and Meredith. In his dream, Meredith was laughing about something he was doing to Daniel, sounding like teasing, but he was laughing too.

Derek started to hear Daniel's whimpers, though he was in his arms laughing. The whimpers were persistent and confusing, until Derek realized he was dreaming. He woke up and the whimpers became clearer. Those were real and were coming outside his room. Quickly he threw the quilt off and stumbled out of bed. In front of the door next to his room, a little silhouette was crouched down, sobbing softly.

"Daniel?" Derek asked and hurried to pick him up.

"Mommy!" Daniel sobbed in Derek's arms, wrapping tightly his arms and legs around his neck.

"Come here," Derek carried him back into his room. He turned the light on and took Daniel to bed.

Daniel crawled in the middle of the bed and sat down, sobbing with his tears in his eyes. "Where am I? I want my mommy."

Derek leaned forward to wipe his tears, but Daniel pulled back, crying. Derek smiled softly. "You're at grandma's. Aunt Nancy brought you, remember?"

Daniel nodded slowly. He ran the back of his hand over his eyes and sniffed. "I don't like it here," he muttered.

"Why?" Derek asked.

Daniel sniffed again and shrugged. "Who are you?" he asked Derek.

Derek was taken back a little by that question. He smiled and answered to Daniel, "I am your father."

Daniel looked at him with curious eyes. "What's your name?"

"Derek. I am your Daddy," Derek answered. Daniel had the same curiosity in his eyes. "Do you know what a daddy is?"

Daniel shook his head.

Derek shifted his position, a little uncomfortable. "Daddy is same with Mommy, except that daddy is a boy and not a girl like mommy."

Daniel's features became confused now. "But I stay with mommy not with you," he answered with a frown as if what Derek was saying was a lie.

Derek scratched the back of his neck and tried to look for the right explanation. And he was sure he had thought about this answers while he lay in bed, but he couldn't remember them now.

"That's because I have to work a lot and… I live far."

"Where?" Daniel asked with curiosity.

"Here."

Daniel stared at him briefly and then looked around them. "It's not far," he muttered. "I want my mommy," he pouted. He lay down and crawled up.

"Daniel," Derek ran gently his fingers over his hair.

"You're not like mommy," he muttered.

Derek chuckled, joking. "Because mommy is a girl."

"She's pretty."

"Am I not pretty?" Derek laughed.

Daniel looked at him and hesitated with the answer. That was a good sign to Derek.

"Do I scare you?" Derek asked him.

Daniel shook his head as no. He stood up in his bum and gave another look to the room.

"Does it look like your room?" Derek asked.

"No," he answered

"Do you have many toys in your room?"

Daniel nodded.

"I don't have toys anymore, but I have toy cars. You can play with them all."

That seemed to please Daniel as a smile crept on his lips.

"I know this is not your bed and your room, but you can have them. This was my room when I was little like you. And because this is your room now, you can decorate the room as you want and play with anything in this room. Does this sound ok?"

Daniel nodded. "Thank you."

"Go to sleep now," Derek lifted the blankets so Daniel could crawl in. He tucked him and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Night, Derek," Daniel sighed and closed his eyes, same as earlier that evening, drifting quickly to sleep.

Derek noticed he hadn't called him daddy, but he was satisfied that he had allowed him to comfort him. Watching him sleep, Derek made a new goal; become Daniel's daddy.

**---**

**Welcome to my new fic. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and I have your attention. This will be a MerDer fiction, ignore that Addison is Derek's fiance, and please do not hate Addison. The drama between Derek and Meredith will happen because of Derek's absence from Daniel's life only. I will answer your question in the following chapters and, as last note, Meredith won't make an appearance until chapter 3. In the next chapter you'll learn more about Derek's past with Meredith.**


	2. New priorities

_**Chapter 2 – New priorities**_

The light was bright in the morning and felt cold against his face. He rolled over to hide his face from the light and groaned as he didn't feel ready to wake up, but knew it was time. With a sigh, he lifted his hand to check his watch. It was almost 8 o'clock in the morning; he couldn't remember the last time he had woken up at that hour. The sleep had been deep and calm, but he still felt tired and just then he felt how much he had worked lately. His body ached when he stretched to get out of bed.

He trailed to the window and there was a nice surprise outside. Everything was white. It wasn't snowing anymore, but the weather was still grey.

Derek laughed to himself. Someone would be happy to see the landscape. He walked out of the bedroom and slowly approached Daniel's. The door was open and as he pushed it and walked in, he found the bed empty and already made. Just then he heard the voices downstairs; his mother laughing and Daniel telling something. He returned in his room to get ready for the day.

When he came downstairs, Derek found Daniel eating at the table and his mother still cooking. It smelled like pancakes and waffles; her breakfast for her grandchildren. Derek's stomach growled loud enough to be a considered a 'good morning'.

Daniel and Carolyn stopped and looked surprised at the unexpected sound and then started laughing together.

"Good morning to you too," his mother laughed and flipped another pancake. "Breakfast is on the table. Coffee or milk?"

How Derek loved his mother! "Milk," he decided. In a snowy morning, with his son and spoiled by his mother, milk sounded just right.

"Look," Daniel smiled broadly at Derek and pointed outside the window.

"I saw," Derek chuckled. "How great is that? You get to play in the snow."

Daniel nodded very serious. "After I eat," he stated.

Derek was impressed with the answer, but his mother laughed knowingly. "Of course he first ran barefoot outside in the snow."

"Daniel," Derek scolded with a soft frown.

Daniel giggled and stabbed another piece of his pancake to shove into his mouth.

Derek leaned back in his chair and his cheeks almost hurt from the smile. Daniel had almost everything from his mother; her hair, her eyes, her giggle and he was still going to discover more.

The breakfast was long. They all stood at the table, eating and talking. Daniel made the whole conversation. He told them about his friends in Seattle, how some of them broke a leg or lost a toy, or how their parents grounded them; he also talked about his friends' parents and their story. His sentences didn't make much sense all the time, but he was allowed to keep talking, just to see how much he could chatter and also because it was sweet to hear his voice. The grown-ups laughed at everything he was saying; that sweet and funny he was.

"My God!" Carolyn laughed, shaking her head. "You have a gossip boy, Derek."

"I know!" he laughed, and the kitchen filled with good mood.

"So what happened next?" his grandmother asked.

"Clistina cut her hair," Daniel explained very amused.

"Can you say 'r'? Derek cut in, interrupting briefly the story.

"R," Daniel repeated and did it correctly.

"Then why don't you say 'Cristina' instead of 'Clistina'?" he asked.

Daniel shrugged.

Derek looked a little worried at his mother.

"He spells most of the words correctly, Derek," his mother reassured him. "He's too smart for his age. Go on, sweetie," Carolyn encouraged Daniel, while she stood up to start cleaning the table.

"And she cried," Daniel continued and added a giggle.

"Cristina cried?" Carolyn acted impressed.

Daniel giggled and nodded. "And you know what Tuck did?"

"What?"

"He hid in her bag," he burst into laugh.

"Oh no!" Carolyn acted shocked. "And what did Cristina do then?"

Daniel shrugged.

His grandma narrowed her eyes. "Are you lying to us, Daniel?"

"No!" Daniel shook his head, very serious. "He hid! He did!"

"And did you help Cristina stop crying?" she asked then.

"No," Daniel shook his head. "Clistina doesn't like babies."

"How old is Cristina?" Derek asked, suspicious. "Is she a big girl?"

Daniel nodded. "Like mommy."

"Oh," Derek nodded. "I know her."

"You do?" Daniel looked surprised.

"I do. She's mommy's friend, isn't she?"

"Yes," Daniel nodded.

"I don't like Cristina," Derek said.

"I like Clistina," Daniel stated.

"You do? But she doesn't like babies."

"Sometimes she likes me."

"Oh so it depends on how nice you are to her," Derek said.

Daniel shrugged. He sighed and looked outside the window. He seemed to be getting tired of talking.

"Are you done with the sandwich, Daniel?" his grandma asked him.

Daniel looked at his peanut butter sandwich and nodded. He had to be full after pancakes and two peanut butter sandwiches.

Daniel stood up from the table and ran quickly to the door.

"Oh no, Daniel," his grandma called after him. "You just ate. Go play and wait for us to clean around here. Besides, are you going outside in your pajamas?"

Daniel sighed and looked disappointed, but didn't argue. He listened to his grandma and went to play while he waited for them to finish.

"He has some appetite," Derek chuckled as he watched his boy trailing out of the kitchen.

"He didn't have much for dinner last night," his mother pointed out. She put the plates in the sink and turned to her son with a wide smile. "He's great."

"Yes, he is," Derek agreed undoubtedly. "I can see Meredith through him. He has her ramble," he sighed, melancholy.

His mother suspected something in his smile. "I'd like to meet Meredith," she said. "I talked to her a few times and she seems like a nice lady."

"She is," Derek stated. And noticed his mother's smile. "Are you trying to hook us up now?" he laughed.

"Would it be useless?" she asked.

Derek couldn't answer to that, right away. It wouldn't be useless but… "We have a son together, but it doesn't mean that we have to be a couple," he said. "Besides, I am engaged."

"You were engaged a year ago, too," his mother pointed out.

"Why don't you like Addison, mom?"

"I like Addison, son," she answered.

"Right."

"I do, Derek. She's smart, beautiful. She loves you."

"Then? Because we all see you are not very fond of her."

"Name them," she smiled knowingly.

Derek suppressed a groan and rolled his eyes, but a smile crept along his lips.

"You're overreacting, Derek," Carolyn added. "Or better said, Addison is overreacting."

"Still," Derek put aside the towel and turned to his mother. "She's not the wife you want for me."

"Derek…" she paused briefly, looking for the right words. "I want to see you with a family. Work is not everything in life. And Addison…" paused again as the words were difficult to found. "She's so much like you. I hear you both how you want to lead your departments. That means more time at work and less time for your personal life. I bet you two don't even know each that well."

"Now that's…" Derek started to laugh, but his mother stopped him with a firm look. She knew better.

"Derek, admit it. You two have sex in on call rooms, occasionally. When was the last time you were out on a date?"

"Mom, I am not going to talk about my sex life with you!"

"Derek," Carolyn smiled. "You know very well what I am trying to say here. Admit it! Not right now. Give yourself time to think… I bet you know Meredith better than you know Addison."

"I wouldn't say so," Derek shook his head firmly.

"I say think about it," Carolyn insisted.

Derek wasn't ready to discuss his love life with anyone, at the moment. "I am going to help Daniel get dressed."

"Make sure you dress him warm enough," she asked and leaned against the sink as she watched her son leaving the kitchen. She was willing to accept his denials as long as he wouldn't make the big step, the wedding.

Derek could hear from the stairs the sound of two cars crashing. He laughed silently and shook his head. Daniel surely liked cars and now he had to teach him how to play with them.

Derek found Daniel in his room, as expected, playing down on the floor with the cars. Daniel had his back turned to the door when his father walked in and Derek found something weird in his movements as Daniel looked tired.

"What are you doing here, buddy?" Derek crouched next to him.

Daniel panted and heavily lifted his head to Derek. His face was bright red and looked exhausted indeed.

"Daniel?" Derek asked panicked. He gently put his hands on his cheeks for a closer examination. "Are you feeling sick?"

Daniel nodded and seemed to have some trouble breathing. He ran the back of his hand over his face and hung on Derek with both hands. "I want mommy."

"Open your mouth for me, Daniel," Derek said. Daniel did as he's been told and Derek saw his red tongue. "Daniel, has mommy ever given you peanut butter?" Daniel shook his head. "Of course not," Derek muttered. "Come here," he picked Daniel into his arms and looked around the room after his jacket.

"Mommy," Daniel started to whimper.

"You'll see mommy soon," he tried to reassure him. He looked around the room to see if they had to take anything else with them. He hurried outside and down the stairs, shouting to his mother, "Call Ash and tell her to wait for us!"

"What?" his mother asked, confused. "You don't have to take him…" she started to say, but stopped as she came out of the kitchen and saw how Daniel looked. "Oh no," she seemed to know what was wrong with the boy, too. "I am coming with you!" she stated quickly and hurried to the closet for her jacket.

---

Luckily, the traffic was still light at that hour in the morning, so Derek made it to the hospital in record time. Carolyn stood in the backseats with Daniel, trying to sooth his pain the best way she could. He held his head on her lap and whimpered silently, now and then asking for his mommy.

Derek and Carolyn headed straight to the Pediatrics, where Derek's youngest sister was working as pediatrician.

A tall, blonde woman was writing down in a chart, at the nurses' station. She caught a glimpse of them with the corner of her eyes and stopped suddenly from writing, lifting her head to look better at them.

"Mom, Derek?" she questioned. "You called, but…" she fixed her gaze on Daniel, who had snuggled in Derek's arms. "Is he…"

"We don't have time now," Derek frowned. "Can you give him something?"

His mother nodded at Ashley as answer to her confusion.

"Sure. Let's go in there," she pointed to an exam room. Her mother had told her briefly what was about, so she had everything prepared in there. "Give him to me," she held her hands out to take Daniel for a quick consult, but Daniel whimpered and pulled away, hanging on Derek.

"Just give him the shot, Ashley!" Derek snapped. He was too worried for Daniel to stand his sister's slowness. Besides that, he was frustrated with himself for not knowing that his son was allergic to peanuts.

Derek took a seat in a chair and put Daniel on his lap. "She's going to give you a shot to make you feel better," he tried to explain Daniel what was going on, so he wouldn't panic.

Daniel rubbed his eyes and shook his head. "No."

"But you know you have to," Derek cupped his cheeks to look into his eyes. There was sadness in his eyes and Derek could tell how much Daniel needed his mommy. "Mommy will be very proud of you to hear what a brave boy you've been today."

"Which we can't tell about him," his sister muttered jokingly to her mother.

Derek didn't mind her comment. First of all, Daniel had to get better, and just after that he would sort things out with Meredith.

Daniel squeezed his eyes tightly when Ashley came to them with the syringe, and leaned closer in Derek's arms.

"It doesn't hurt at all," he reassured him, gently brushing his hair.

Daniel nodded as if he wanted to believe that, too, but kept his eyes closed.

Ashley was done quickly with the shot and Daniel whimpered just a little when the needle pierced the skin.

"We have a room for him. He needs to stay under observation for a little while and he also needs to get some sleep," Ashley told them. "It's over now, sweetie," she leaned to Daniel as he kept holding his eyes closed.

He opened one eye to peak at her and made sure that she was honest, just then opening the other one. He stared into the blue eyes of his aunt as she kept watching him.

"Do you know who am I?" she asked him and Daniel shook his head. "I am your aunt Ashley."

Daniel shook his head again. "No," he answered quietly. "Nancy is my auntie."

His answer made everyone laughed.

"You have a lot of aunts and uncles, Daniel," Ashley told him. "And also a few cousins to play with."

"I play with Tuck," he muttered.

Ashley smiled kindly at him and caressed his cheek. "He's adorable," she told Derek. "Does he look like… what's her name? Meredith?"

Derek nodded and before he could say anything, Daniel cut in, "She's my mommy."

Ashley smiled at him. "Nancy said she would surprise mom… Happy birthday, mom," she stopped mid sentence as she remembered Carolyn's birthday.

"That's right," Derek forgot that small detail. "Happy birthday, mom."

"Thanks," she smiled at them.

"Where's Meredith?" Ashley asked.

"Home," Daniel answered.

"You're very chatty for a sick boy," she laughed. "Does anyone know that he is allergic to peanuts?"

"Nancy," Carolyn answered. "I just called her to tell her about Daniel, and she forgot to mention this."

Ashley shook her head with disapproval. "You should have known that," she told Derek.

"Ok, let's take him to his room," Carolyn cut in. None needed a fight at the moment, especially Daniel.

---

That morning at the hospital, Derek had left Daniel only for a short while as he filled the papers. He stayed by his bed and watched his peaceful sleep. The intoxication wasn't very bad as Daniel started to feel and look better a few minutes after the shot. His sleep allowed Derek to analyze better the situation. In his head, he made a plan and knew what he had to do now.

"How is he?" his mother asked in whisper.

"Much better. Still sleeping."

"That's good," she approached to the bed and smiled as she saw Daniel's cute face. "I brought him some clothes," she whispered and put aside a bag. "I talked to Meredith," she stated.

Derek's head titled up surprised.

"I told her what happened."

"Thank you," Derek nodded, thankful.

"She said his allergy isn't that bad. He just has to eat a few peanuts or a small piece of cake. Peanut butter is out of discussion."

Derek let out a sigh and turned his attention to his boy. "Was she mad?"

"She tried not to sound mad, but I think she was. Nancy will definitely be asked to give some explanations."

Derek said, without looking away from Daniel, "I will take him home tomorrow." Daniel stirred in his sleep and after rolling from one side to another, he set on the same side, facing Derek. His hand rested now inches away from Derek's hand. Derek touched the tips of his fingers and covered his little hand. That was the feeling of a déjà vu. And he could recall the moment he felt that way; when Daniel was around 6 month-old and he went to see him in Seattle. He remembered sleeping with him that night, holding his hand just like he was doing now, and how proud he felt of having a son. When had he lost it? he kept asking himself.

Derek noticed his mother's silence. He turned his head to find her sitting in the couch, watching them.

"I knew you would make the right decision."

Derek nodded, not very optimistic. He kissed Daniel's hand and stood up to go and sit beside his mother. "He calls me Derek," he muttered.

"You will have some work to do. He's not a baby anymore. He is a little person with big personality," Carolyn stated.

Derek chuckled. Daniel surely knew how to surprise them with the little things he said. And they still hadn't found everything about him.

"It's going to be alright," Carolyn patted his hand reassuringly. "Meredith knows what's best for Daniel, so you two will get to an agreement."

Derek had no doubt about that; but he still felt something in the pit of his stomach when he thought about Meredith and the fact that he would see her the next day.

"I am going home. I have to prepare the house for the party."

"I am taking Daniel to my apartment, to rest there until later," Derek stated. "What are we going to do about the cake? He cannot have peanuts or almonds today."

"I will find a cake to make for him," she reassured him. "Don't bring him if he doesn't feel well. I will see him tomorrow before you leave."

"Ok," Derek agreed. He gave his mom a kiss and she stood up. She stopped in the doorway and looked at Derek, "Take care of him."

"Of course," Derek smiled and walked her to the door. He closed the door and moved back in the chair beside the bed.

He checked his watch and saw it was almost noon. He had to talk to his chief about a few days off, but that could wait until Daniel would wake up.

The door opened slowly and Derek felt someone standing in the doorway. As he turned to look at the person visiting him, he saw Addison.

"I heard," she said quietly. "How is he?" she asked and slowly walked in, so her heels wouldn't wake Daniel up.

"He's better," Derek nodded.

"How are you feeling?"

Derek shrugged. "I am good."

She put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed comfortingly. "You're tired."

"A little bit," he admitted, with a tired smile.

"I talked to the Chief about today and he said you could take the day off tomorrow too if you need."

"Thanks. I still have to go see him. Who took my patients?"

"I think Dr. Madson," she answered. "I am sorry, Derek."

Derek looked up at her, confused. What did she have to apologize for?

"For not helping you remember your son,"

"Addison." He smiled, shaking her head. Her apologize were unnecessary.

"What are you going to do now?"

"I am taking him home tomorrow. I will talk to Meredith and... we'll see."

A moment of silence fell between them as neither of them knew what to say next. Derek wasn't in the mood for talking and Addison looked uncomfortable with Daniel there.

"You never told me about your relationship with Meredith," she said.

Derek shook his head. "Not now."

"I don't know anything about your past with her, Derek. And you two have a child together."

"Addison!" Derek said firmly, refusing to talk about it. "I said not now."

Addison folded her arms against her chest, not very thrilled with Derek's snap, but decided not to insist. "I haven't bought your mother a present, yet. I am not sure if a plant is the right present."

"Addison," Derek groaned, annoyed with the same old, annoying story.

"Why are you so grumpy? I am trying to distract you a little bit from all these."

"Huh?" Derek laughed sarcastically. "Don't you think I've been distracted enough?"

Addison sighed. "I am sorry."

"I don't care what you buy for mom and I sure you that she doesn't care either."

Daniel started to fuss as the grown-ups raised their voices. He slowly opened his eyes and Derek was the first thing he saw. "Derek," he muttered his name sleepily.

"Hey, buddy," Derek leaned over to kiss him. "How are you feeling?"

Daniel shrugged sleepily. He put his thumb into his mouth and looked around him. His eyes fixed on Addison and smiled shyly as she smiled at him. He rolled onto his stomach and stood up, crawling to Derek. "Who is she?" he asked in a whisper, but loud enough for Addison to hear, too.

"She's Addison," Derek told him. "My friend."

"Your friend?" Addison chuckled, honestly amused.

Derek frowned at her. "I am not in the mood to explain him the whole situation. He's confused enough."

"I am sorry," she gave in.

"I am sorry, too," Derek sighed. "It's just that you chose the worst moments for the silliest worries."

"I am done now." Addison didn't look very content with Derek's attitude, but chose not to argue. She seemed to understand his situation, though.

"Mommy works here," Daniel put an end to the tension between Derek and Addison.

"She works in a hospital, doesn't she?" Derek asked him.

Daniel nodded his head.

"But she works in a hospital in Seattle," Derek reminded him and Daniel seemed to know that as he nodded again.

"I am not sick. I want to go home," he muttered.

"I am taking you home," Derek reassured him.

"Now?"

"Not right now, but in a few minutes. I am going after Ash for his discharge papers," Derek told Addison, leaving Daniel's side.

"Derek?" Daniel called shyly from his bed.

Derek stopped in the doorway to turn and look at his son, who was watching him with pleading eyes. "What is it?"

"Be back," he muttered.

That went straight to Derek's heart and cluttered his feelings.

"I will be right back, ok?"

"Ok," Daniel smiled.

And Derek was back, as he had promised him, ready to take him home.

----

"You stay here?" Daniel stepped into the apartment, hesitant as he was in an unfamiliar place.

"I live here. Yes," Derek answered. He hung their jackets in the closet and stopped to watch Daniel as he peaked around in the kitchen. "Do you like where I live?"

Daniel turned to look at Derek and shook his head.

"Why not?" Derek pretended to pout.

Daniel couldn't tell exactly why, but it was because Derek's place didn't look very homey. His apartment was soberly decorated and definitely there weren't toys scattered in each corner of the house as Daniel was familiar with.

Derek stuffed his hands into his pocket, looking uncomfortable. He didn't know what he was supposed to do with Daniel now. He didn't have toys for Daniel to play with; he had a video game, but it wasn't suitable for Daniel's age.

"Do you want to watch cartoons?"

Daniel nodded. "I like cartoons."

"Ok, then," he laughed.

Daniel held his hand up for Derek to lead him into the living room. Derek smiled, pleased. It wasn't that difficult after all. He let Daniel climb in the couch, while he looked for the remote and turned the TV on. He surfed through the channels and started to get frustrated; he knew he had at least one cartoon channel in the program list. He glanced over his shoulder to Daniel, who was looking at him, patiently waiting.

"There it is!" Derek beamed victoriously. "Let me move it somewhere where we can find it easier." He let the TV on the cartoon channel and took a seat in the couch with Daniel.

Daniel was sitting nicely, paying attention to the cartoons.

"Are you hungry?" Derek asked him.

"No," he shook his head, without tearing his eyes from the TV.

"Thirsty?" he asked.

Daniel looked at him and shrugged.

"Daniel, if you need anything, tell me, ok?" Derek told him. "You don't have to be shy. We're friends now."

"I know," Daniel answered sweetly. "Are you mommy's friend, too?"

"Yes, I am."

"You can stay with us then," Daniel stated matter-of-factly.

"I can?" Derek laughed.

Daniel nodded firmly. "You have an ugly house."

"You think I am not happy in this house?"

"Are you?" Daniel asked.

Derek was surprised with their conversation. "You can't spell Cristina correctly, but you can make conversations like this?" he laughed.

Daniel giggled and nodded as yes. "Stop!" he giggled and raised his hand to block Derek's view, as Derek kept smiling down at him.

Derek put an arm around him and drew closer, hugging him. He had all the reason to be proud of his son and, especially, of his mother. "I am going to bring you a juice."

Because he hadn't spent much time at home, lately, Derek didn't have any bottled juice for Daniel. Instead he found some oranges and squeezed the juice out of them. As he returned in the living room with the glasses, Derek found Daniel sleeping. He put the glasses aside and slowly picked him up to carry him into his room.

The events during that morning had worn him out as well. He looked for a blanket in the closet and lay down with his son, quickly falling asleep.

---

"Derek!" Daniel shouted from the other room. "Derek! Someone came! Derek!"

Derek chuckled. "I heard you!" he shouted back. He threw the tie on the bed and went to answer the door.

Daniel was sitting like a puppy beside the door. "Who is it?" he asked.

"Let's see," Derek smiled and opened the door to find Addison standing by their door.

"She's Addie," Daniel told Derek as if he didn't know.

"He remembers my name," Addison laughed, visibly thrilled. "And look how cute you are in your tux."

Daniel giggled, playing shy, and ran back in the living room. "Don't sweep the floor with your clothes, Daniel!" Derek shouted at him. "He likes to trail on his knees all over the place," he explained to Addison.

"You seem to get along pretty well," she noticed.

"Yes. He's easy to handle. I need to get ready," he said, as he already had to fix his tie and do his hair.

"What time are you leaving tomorrow?"

"At 11:30," Derek answered.

"Is Nancy going to come with you?"

Derek smiled at her and answered, "No. She has no business in this anymore. Should I stay without a tie?" he looked for her opinion.

"Without," she suggested. "Daniel is dressed up enough."

"What have you bought mom?"

Addison sighed. "A plant. But I don't think she would mind my gift much, if I appear there with Daniel. He's a present enough."

Derek had to agree with her on that. It didn't matter what the others bought for Carolyn's birthday and how expensive their gifts were, Daniel's visit was the most priceless.

"Do you know how you can please mom?" Derek told her. "Give her a grandchild."

Addison chuckled, taking everything as a joke. "She has one already, Derek. I don't think she wishes another one, so soon." Derek shrugged suggestively. "You think?"

"I know it," Derek answered. "We haven't talked about babies much," he pointed out.

"We haven't, but we still have time. Besides, you know we have to choose the right time. We have other priorities now."

"I've learned something in past 24 hours," Derek stated. "You don't know when the right time is for a baby and I sure have other priorities now. It seemed like the right time back then, but later it wasn't, and now it seems like all this time was the right time."

Addison was a little troubled with Derek's statement. "Why did you let her keep the baby? Why did _she _keep the baby?"

Derek smiled, calm. He sat down on the bed and motioned for her to sit somewhere. "I wouldn't call what I had with Meredith, a relationship. I am not sure what it was, because it had a little of everything. I met her when Dr. Webber asked me to stay at Seattle Grace for a few weeks as they were short staff in neurology. Meredith was my first resident there. Very ambitious and talented; not surprising considering that Ellis Grey was her mother. We hung out a lot and… sex was involved, of course. I would lie if I don't admit that I enjoyed every minute spent with her. We agreed not to call what we had, a relationship because we knew I would leave, which I did. We kept talking on phone very often until one day, she stopped answering my calls. I called Dr. Webber, thinking that something might have happened to her; but he told me to insist. And then she called and told me she was pregnant. She asked for my help because she didn't know what to do."

Addison listened to him in silence, not interrupting him once.

"Back then, I was excited at the idea of having a baby with her. I don't know, maybe it was because we had had a few children as patients and I saw her with them. She was caring and knew what to tell them to ease their pain. She looked great around children," he smiled, his thoughts reviewing the memories. "I promised I would help her with everything I could if she decided to keep the baby. And she kept it. She trusted me and I failed in keeping all my promises. I wasn't even there when Daniel was born. I arrived a few hours later." He stopped and remained thoughtful. He looked at Addison and smiled. "My priorities changed. It's something you have to understand."

"I know," Addison sighed, visibly not entirely ok with what Derek was saying.

"Mom is afraid that you and I will never have a real family together. She thinks we work too much. Which is true," Derek stated. "It's time for all of us to revise our priorities now."

"Because Daniel is back?"

"Yes."

Addison just nodded.

"Can we go now?" they heard Daniel asking quietly from the doorway, pulling on his bow tie.

"Yes, we can, but come here first," Derek called him to him. He undid Daniel's bow tie, releasing him from its uncomfortable grip. "We don't have to look that formal."

Daniel agreed with him. "I hold the flowers."

"Of course. You bought them for her so you get to offer them," Derek reassured him.

"Let's go," Daniel took Derek's hand. "I want to party."

Derek laughed. That had surely learned from his mother. And so Derek took Daniel, ready to introduce him to the rest of the family.

**---**

**N/A: It took me a while to bring this chapter up because I've been sick and couldn't focus on writing. The next chapter won't be up sooner either as next week I will be gone on a short holiday, so I will post it next weekend or on Monday.  
**


	3. No hard feelings

_**N/A:**_ I've never tried borrowing characters from other shows, but I decided to take a risk and bring 'vampire' Damon from The Vampire Diaries (of course, not vampire in this story). He's not a major character in here so I can make him forgotten easily if it doesn't work out.

And please, feel free to stop reading and commenting if you don't like the story. This is a work of fiction, after all, where we _unleash our imagination_.

---

_**Chapter 3 – No hard feelings**_

The airplane shook a little as the wheels reached the ground. Daniel whimpered silently, but looked brave on the seat next to Derek. He looked out the window and made a sound of relief and excitement to see the speed the airplane was rolling with.

Derek took Daniel's hand. "Are you scared?"

Daniel looked at him and shook his head.

"Have you flown before?" he asked and Daniel answered with a nod. "Were you on vacation with mommy?"

"Yes. And with Damon too," Daniel answered. "We went to see Damon's mommy."

"Really? Is Damon one of your friends?"

"Uh-huh," Daniel nodded. He rubbed his nose with his palm and said as he paid attention outside as well, "He's my best friend."

"I thought Tuck was your best friend."

Daniel glanced at him with one of his usual shrugs. "Damon too."

"I see," Derek nodded. "Does he live with his daddy?" he asked then, trying to distract Daniel from what he believed it was a scary landing.

"With his mommy and daddy."

"But you just said you were in visit to Damon's mom," Derek said, confused now.

Daniel turned to him with a frown and looking more confused than Derek. "Tuck lives with his mommy and daddy."

"And Damon lives with his daddy, right?"

"No!" Daniel held his head and shook it, probably terrified with how slow his father was. "Damon doesn't have a daddy!" he explained, loud and clear, hoping he would understand once for all.

Derek looked around and smiled at the heads turned to their seats. It was pure curiosity and he wanted to find out who Damon was living with, but he didn't know how to form the question so Daniel would answer without confusion.

Daniel was very helpful and gave him the answer before he could ask. "Damon lives with me and mommy."

"He does?" that was a surprise indeed. Nancy hadn't mentioned anything about another boy living with Meredith and Daniel. "Why doesn't he live with his mommy?"

Daniel shrugged. "He likes with us."

Derek nodded and decided not to stress Daniel more with his question. Probably Meredith would explain him Damon's story. He was impressed though with Meredith's courage of taking care of two little boys, all by herself.

"It stopped," Daniel noticed.

"It stopped. Now let's go take our luggage and find mommy."

---

"Do you see mommy anywhere?" Derek asked Daniel, his eyes scanning the crowd.

"No," Daniel became restless in Derek's arms as he tried to recognize his mother out of all those people. He pushed the hat back for a better view and frowned as he tried to see better but his mother was still nowhere to be seen. "Do you see her?"

"No. I don't," Derek sighed. His heart started drumming against his chest, thinking just how close he was to see Meredith. He had no idea how much she had changed, what he would say to her or how she would receive his visit, but he knew he was nervous.

Suddenly, Daniel stirred and pointed to someone. "Damon! There's Damon!" he squealed.

Derek tried to spot the boy Daniel was pointing at, but as far as he could see, there was no little boy waiting for them. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. There's Damon!" he laughed. "Down, down!" he shook his legs so Derek would put him down.

"Ok," Derek agreed and knelt so he could let Daniel down. "But don't run," he asked, useless as Daniel was already trying to run to his friend. "Is he far?" he continued to struggle in seeing Damon or Meredith.

"No. He's there," Daniel giggled.

"Danny!" Derek heard then, a man's voice, without a doubt calling Daniel.

"Damon!" Daniel shouted and ran towards him as Derek let go of his hand.

Derek stayed behind and watched how a man scooped Daniel on his arms and hugged him. That's why Damon wasn't living with his mommy anymore; Derek finally understood. It would have been nice of Nancy to mention Damon, but she hadn't so Derek had to face this guy; because he didn't look older than 30, older than Meredith.

Derek sighed and trailed the luggage after him to go and meet Damon.

"How are you, buddy?" Damon asked Daniel, readjusting his hat. "I saw you up there on the sky."

"You did?" Daniel gasped.

"I did," Damon nodded. "You were in a plane."

"I was," Daniel giggled.

"A bird waved at your window. Didn't you see it?"

Daniel looked surprised. "No."

"Aww. Too bad, but I will send another one next time you fly, ok?"

"Ok," Daniel smiled.

Damon looked at Derek for the first time and was surprised to see him. "Hi," he smiled, a little confused. He looked around Derek, "We were expecting Nancy."

"Yes, but I decided to come," Derek answered.

"Derek, right?" Damon held his hand out.

"Derek Shepherd," he shook his hand.

"Damon Salvatore. Did you have a good flight?"

"Yes," Derek just nodded. "Where's Meredith?"

"Oh. Meredith couldn't come. She covers the ER today, so she got stuck at the hospital," Damon explained.

"I see."

"But she said she would come home as early as possible," Damon added. "Did he behave nice?" he asked about Daniel.

"Of course," Derek nodded. As excited as he had felt earlier, he was extremely disappointed now. He started to feel like a fool. Nothing in Seattle seemed to belong to him anymore. Damon got everything, Derek felt as he watched Damon walking ahead, with Daniel in his arms.

---

Meredith tapped the steering wheel for a while, nervous about going inside. Nancy's visit had been surprising enough and nowhere in her thoughts had she imagined that Derek would finally visit their son. She needed a little courage to see him after all this time. Her thoughts were messed because of the thousand questions.

She took a deep breath and entered the house. Her first action was to look around, following the steps and expecting to see _him_. But small footsteps ran towards her and a pair of tiny arms wrapped around her legs.

"Hey, Danny," Meredith knelt to give her son a hug, for a moment forgetting about the visitor. "Let me look at you," she leaned back to look better at him. "You're back."

Daniel nodded, smiling happily. "I was with the airplane and I saw grandma. And I made friends."

"So you had a good time there," Meredith giggled.

"Yes!" Daniel nodded. Then his eyes saddened a little. "I was sick," he said quietly.

"I heard," Meredith nodded sadly. "I am sorry you were sick."

"Me too," Daniel sighed.

"But you're better now, aren't you?"

"Yes, mommy," Daniel answered and his smile reappeared on his face as he threw his arms around her neck.

"You finally found some courage to come in," Damon appeared in the doorway. He chuckled and came to them, helping Meredith take her coat off.

"I don't need courage," Meredith frowned.

Damon chuckled knowingly as he hung her coat in the closet. "You parked right in front of the house, Mer," he pointed out.

"Come and play with me, Mommy," Daniel ran into the living. "I have a lot of cars!"

"You have?" Meredith asked him and looked questioningly at Damon. Damon just smiled and shrugged.

Daniel was in the middle of the room, where he had built a parking lot. Meredith didn't recognize all those toy cars. "Who gave you the cars, Danny?"

"Derek," he answered as he wheeled a car under the coffee table, the garage probably.

"Derek?" Meredith looked at Damon again, for explanations. Daniel was calling his father 'Derek' instead of 'daddy'.

Damon shrugged. "I don't know what the deal is. He's still upstairs," he added with a grumble. "He's not very sociable. Are you sure he is his?"

Meredith slapped his arm, furious. "What is he doing here?"

Damon shrugged again.

"Are you working muscles now? What's with the shrugging?" Meredith annoyed with his lack of collaboration.

Damon smiled sarcastically. "Maybe he is here because he decided to have a girl, too. Or twins." He snickered at Meredith's frown. "Innocent joke. I swear." Meredith rolled her eyes. "Obviously he wasn't going to confess to me." Damon continued. "I assume he wants to talk to you and by the … hesitation he has shown since I met them at the airport, I would say he's very nervous about this meeting, too."

Meredith paid attention to his words. There was something in Damon's spirit that put things into a better light; more positive. "Tell me again, why didn't you become a psychiatrist instead of a lawyer?" she asked.

And together they gave the known answer: "Because, instead of a regular psychiatrist I can be an excellent lawyer."

"Mommy," Daniel cut in with pleading voice, holding up to her a motorcycle.

Meredith took a seat on the floor and looked at Daniel's toy. "What's with it?"

"The wheel," he whimpered.

"It doesn't spin?"

Daniel shook his head, sad.

"Damon?" Meredith looked hopeful at him for some help.

But Damon glanced over his shoulder and smiled. "I spent an hour on the road because a tire blew. Remember? I'd better go see what's for dinner."

Just as Damon was going out, Derek came in. Right before he turned around the corner, Damon stopped and smirked at Meredith.

Meredith hadn't noticed anything going on around her, anymore. Her eyes locked on Derek and her breath caught in her throat. He hadn't changed much; his hair looked shorter, but time had been generous with him.

"Hello, Meredith."

His voice was just as soft as she remembered it. Her name sounded the same on his lips as it sounded years back when he came to Seattle.

"Hi," she muttered. Then she realized she was staring at him; she was staring and the staring made her look foolish. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and remembered Daniel's toy. "The wheel…" she stammered and showed Derek the motorcycle. "It's stuck."

Derek came to them and took a seat on the floor, beside them. He took the motorcycle, but Meredith couldn't tell what he had done to it when he handed it back to Daniel, in good function.

"You bought him a lot of cars," Meredith said; a poor attempt of making conversation.

Derek smiled. "Those were mine. I gave them to him."

"You had a collection?" Meredith asked, surprised. Derek answered with a nod. "And you gave them to Danny?"

Derek nodded again. "Does he break toys?"

Meredith giggled. "You're afraid for your toys, aren't you?"

"No," Derek answered, unconvinced. "Besides, they're his now."

"Yes," Meredith laughed knowingly. "Like I don't know about boys and their toys."

Derek gave her a funny look.

"I know a lot about boys and toys. Little boys," she wanted to clear out any confusion. "He takes care of his toys, because I try not to buy him more than he needs and so, he rarely breaks any."

"Good thinking," he looked impressed with her reasoning.

"Derek!" Danny hung on his mother's neck. "She's my mommy!" he said, pointing with his finger to Meredith, very close to her eye.

Derek and Meredith laughed as Meredith took Danny's hand to remove the danger.

"And Mommy, this is Derek," he told his mom. "His name is Derek."

Derek and Meredith laughed at each other.

"It isn't proper to say 'nice to meet you', is it?" Derek chuckled.

"I don't think it's necessary," she smiled.

"He likes to talk," he nodded.

"He does. Most of the time nonsense, but he can make conversations, too."

"I noticed."

"Yeah," Meredith looked away, smiling.

"He has your ramble," he stated.

"And your need of having the last word," she added.

Derek chuckled and nodded, admitting that. "Great combination."

"I guess," she laughed.

And as the amusement of the last statements died off, the silence fell awkwardly between them. Daniel was standing between them, wheeling the motorcycle and now and then glancing at the grown-ups, trying to guess their silence.

As both, Derek and Meredith, tried to look like they were paying attention to Daniel's play, the boy put the motorcycle down and leaned to his mom. "Say something," he whispered to her.

Derek chuckled, while Meredith smiled embarrassed.

"I guess I am the host so I gotta say something."

Derek was a little troubled with making conversation with Meredith, too. "Not really. I mean… we can talk… have to talk."

"We'll talk." She nodded.

"Yeah…"

"So how was the flight?" she asked.

"Good."

Then silence came again. Both of them were unprepared for this meeting and therefore, for a conversation.

"Dinner is ready!" Damon announced from the doorway.

Meredith frowned as she noticed he was wearing his jacket to go outside. She stood up and hurried to him. "Where are you going?" she whispered.

Damon narrowed his eyes at her question. "Do you want me to take part to this reunion?" he asked, joking.

"Yes," but Meredith's answer was serious.

He smiled and shook his head as 'no'. "Enjoy your dinner!" he called to the others and stroked Meredith's cheek as he headed to the door. "Dinner with McDreamy!" he squealed in whisper. "Yay!"

Damon had a funny way of mentioning Derek as 'McDreamy', which always made her giggle. McDreamy was Derek's secret nickname, which, she thought about it with a sigh; it didn't really suit him.

"He doesn't stay for dinner?" Derek started her as he showed up behind her with Daniel holding his hand.

"No. Business… or something," she stammered. She shook her head and forbidden herself to talk anymore.

"Damon cooks yummy," Daniel told Derek as he led him to the kitchen.

"Really?" Derek laughed.

"Uh-huh," Daniel nodded, very serious.

Meredith and Derek had never had trouble communicating; there were the circumstances that made it difficult, now. Daniel, instead, inherited the communication abilities from both of them. And being unaware of the type of relationship between his mommy and Derek, he had no trouble holding the whole conversation during the dinner.

"Take a break now, Danny," Meredith told him when Daniel chocked for talking with his mouth full.

"He also mentioned something about Tuck… hiding in Cristina's luggage?" Derek asked Meredith.

Meredith laughed, remembering that. "Cristina doesn't play with them too often, but when she does… how should I say this…" she mused. "She has a funny play with them. I mean, even she has fun. She slept over to my house once and Tuck was visiting, he and Daniel wanted to play with her, she wanted to get rid of them and so she asked them to play hide and seek and she would find them. She had a suitcase open on her bed and Tuck hid in it. She found it funny and zipped the suitcase. Not entirely, of course. And then she started to walk Tuck with the suitcase. Luckily, it wasn't such fun with that, so Danny didn't ask for a ride."

"And Cristina cried?" he asked, about another thing Daniel had told him about.

Meredith chuckled. "It's bad if the news got that far. That was her fault. She fell asleep with chewing gum in her mouth and she … has a new haircut now. Don't comment over this. If you see her."

"Yes. That sounds familiar. I know how sensitive that can be," he laughed, remembering his sister's accident.

"Yeah…" she smiled and the awkwardness of a new silence was threatening again. "How long are you going to stay?" she asked him. "And I am not asking with any rude intention."

Derek smiled. "I will leave tomorrow at noon."

"Oh," she nodded.

"Is Damon your… uh… this shouldn't be that difficult…"

Meredith looked curious at him.

"We used to be friends, Mer. I know we…" Derek stopped there, realizing how he had called Meredith. "We have a lot to talk about and I know I've been very absent lately, but… can we talk like two friends? I mean… are there any hard feelings?"

"No hard feelings," she reassured him. "And no, Damon is not my boyfriend." She giggled when Derek brushed his chin as sign of embarrassment. "He came as roommate but stayed as friend."

"As roommate?" Derek looked surprised. Suddenly his brows furrowed as if the worst suspicion crossed his mind. "You should have called me if money weren't enough."

Meredith stared at him for a moment. It wasn't the moment to get angry with him. She kept her calm and even smiled. "Please stop there because you're going on a wrong path."

Derek seemed to realize just then how far he had gone.

"I used 3 paychecks from you, only and all 3 for his birthdays. I bought him something. From you. I mean I bought something extra. The rest are in a bank account on his name."

She didn't yell or call him names, but she surely hit him hard.

"It's your right to know more about Damon. He lives with your son, after all," Meredith continued. "Damon moved here a few months ago. I think soon, it will be a year," she added, mostly to herself. "Anyway… we met at the hospital, where he came as my patient after a serious car accident. He's a good guy and there was never anything…sexual," she mouthed the word, "… between us. He works as a lawyer and because he works mostly at home, he baby sits Danny a lot. He also…"

"Mer…" Derek stopped her. "I don't need to know his whole history. Really."

"So… what brought you back?" she finally found the courage to ask.

"Daniel. Or Danny. How do you call him?"

"We call him Danny. Sometimes Daniel. You can call him however you want, he doesn't really care."

"He calls me Derek," Derek stated, disappointed.

"I noticed," she nodded and noticed the look in Derek's eyes. "Maybe he needs a little time to get used to you as dad."

"Maybe," Derek smiled as he watched Daniel.

Daniel was done with his dinner and now was listening to the grown-ups, cheerfully wriggling his legs.

"Are you done?" she asked him.

Daniel nodded. "Can I play now?"

"Yes, you can. But make sure you don't break any of those cars," Meredith warned him.

Daniel climbed off his chair and went to Derek's seat. "Are you done?"

"Not yet," Derek smiled. "But go ahead and start the engines."

"Ok," Daniel agreed happily and ran back into the living room to play with his toys.

"You had a thing for racing cars!" Meredith suddenly remembered.

Derek chuckled. "I had a toy cars collection," he nodded.

"And you gave it to Danny."

"All of them."

"I will take care of them for you," she giggled.

Derek laughed. "I knew I could count on you."

Slowly, the uncomfortable between them started to fade. They had felt comfortable with each other since day one, so it was natural not to feel like two strangers now; despite Derek's absence from the last years. Everything had gone smoothly for Meredith, so there were indeed no hard feelings.

"You're still very compassionate with your patients," Derek noted. "How's work going?"

"Work is going fine. I have 2 more years and I apply for an attending position."

"Are you planning on staying at Seattle Grace?"

"If a job will be available, yes."

"I heard that Chief Webber had launched an interesting competition for Chief Resident."

"Yes; he allowed all residents between 4th and 6th year to candidate."

"So?" Derek asked, waiting for her result.

"I didn't compete. Sometimes I arrive home after Daniel is bed and the next day I leave before he wakes up, and that's hard on us, so I chose not to achieve that position."

Derek leaned back in his chair. Meredith put Daniel before her career, something he had never thought to do. He had to admire her for that, especially because as far as he could see, she didn't seem to regret anything.

"Cristina is the new Chief Resident," said Meredith.

"Did you choose the specialization you want to follow?" he asked her.

Meredith looked down at her plate and smiled. "Neurosurgeon," she muttered, then she looked up at Derek and added, "but it doesn't have anything to do with you."

Derek chuckled and nodded understandingly.

"You're still the head of neuro, right?" she asked.

Derek nodded. "I've been madly busy lately…" he realized it was longer than 'lately'. "I had to work a lot." He rectified. "I am sorry. This is not an excuse. I have no excuse."

"You just didn't have time," she said. Meredith smiled, reassuring him of her understanding. "There were times when I hated you for not being here with us. I admit it. I can't blame you either, because… I shouldn't have called you to tell you about the baby. I would have kept the baby no matter what you were going to say. I had taken a decision right before you called back. Back then, everything was going perfect for me; or almost perfect. I had a job I was good at, with promising future; I had a home, friends, for a short while I even had a sexy boyfriend," she added with a sincere smile. "A pregnancy didn't scare me. It was a new challenge. And everything has been going smoothly ever since. Of course I hated you. I hated you when Daniel was teething; you came for a few days, but I had to deal with his moods for another 2 more weeks. Or when I first took him to the daycare and he cried and refused to stay there. It would have been helpful to have you here to watch him for a while; instead I had to tip a nurse to baby sit him. And there other minor times when I could have needed your help, but we pulled it out. We're good. No hard feelings."

"So… am I too late?"

Meredith shook her head, with disapproval. "It's never too late to start being his dad. What I mean to say is that… apologies are worthless; they can't comfort me and Danny doesn't understand them."

Neither of them was eating anymore; Derek was taking Meredith's words in and Meredith was playing with the fork.

"I want to visit him more often," he stated, but Meredith's faint nod showed how little she trusted his words. "I really do," he tried to speak and look as serious as possible. "Do you have any plans for Christmas?" he asked.

"No, but we're not coming to New York," she told him from the start.

"No," Derek reassured her. "But I can come."

"Ok," Meredith agreed.

Derek looked into Meredith's eyes. "You don't believe I will come."

"I am not putting conditions or anything against you, but there's just one thing I am asking you. Do not promise anything to Daniel. At least for a while."

Derek wasn't happy to hear that and he had no words for how disappointed he was, but he knew he couldn't object as Meredith had her reasons for this condition.

"Christmas is next weekend and I will try to be here on Friday for Christmas Eve."

"Ok," she nodded. She finally stopped playing with the fork. "I'd better start cleaning."

"I will help," Derek offered quickly.

"Danny is waiting for you," she reminded him. "I am good here." Meredith smiled at him. She leaned against the table and watched him long before he was out of her sight. She needed a little time to get to know Derek once again.

---

Everything in Meredith's life was about Daniel; her life was Daniel; Derek noticed as he walked through the living room, watching the photos of the two of them.

"He's finally down," Meredith sighed with content.

Derek turned around and opened his mind to ask something, but Meredith asked before he could make a sound.

"Do you want to see his photo album?"

Derek chuckled and nodded. "I'd love to."

"Ok," she smiled. "I will be right back."

When Meredith returned Derek filled a glass with wine. "Do you mind?" he asked her.

"No, if you fill me one."

Derek gave her the glass and filled the other for himself. "That's a book," he chuckled as he saw a big yellow book in Meredith's hand.

"He had to have one," Meredith shrugged. She put the book on his lap, while she sat down next to him in the couch and took her glass.

Derek opened the book to first page. "His first pictures," he saw the first prints from Meredith's first sonograph. "And here when we saw it was a he," he laughed. He remembered those pictures very well because he was there with Meredith.

"And you decided right away to name him Daniel."

Derek smiled. "And you chose it right away."

"It's not a bad name," she smiled back.

Derek shifted in his seat, turning to Meredith and propping his head on his fist. "Do you remember how everything felt back then?"

"Everyday," she smiled.

Derek sighed, his smile fading a little. "I forgot it at some point." He sighed again and returned his attention to the book. "We were excited to have a baby."

Meredith nodded sadly; she was sad because Derek had lost that excitement too soon.

Every year and every significant moment in Daniel's life was there; baby Daniel crawling, standing unsteady on his own feet, his mouth smudged with cake, crying, laughing. He knew some of those photos and he also remembered their story. Meredith had taken care of filling him in with the info's at the right time. It was around age 3 when Derek couldn't recognize any photo.

"Danny makes friends very easily," Meredith started to tell Derek as they found one photo of the boy with a few others, close to his age. "This is from his last birthday. As I said, he makes friends easily, but he's very selective. When we made the guest list for his birthday party, we were surprised to see that he refused to have some of those friends at his birthday."

"Is this what's-his-name daughter?" Derek asked confused about another photo in which Daniel was kissed by a girl, a little older than he.

"Alex Karev What's his name?" Meredith laughed.

"Yeah… sorry," he laughed too.

"Yes, that's her. Lily. She's 5 already."

"She looks like her dad."

"But she has Izzie's character," Meredith said. "She's sweet, but not very fond of Daniel."

Derek pulled away to look at Meredith a deep frown. "How come?"

Meredith laughed. "I don't know. They start a fight each time they meet."

"Who starts it?"

"It depends. Both of them, most of the time."

"How is he doing with the girls?"

Meredith laughed and shook her head. "I don't know. Imagine that yourself," she teased. "He's 3, he likes cars, planes and everything with wheels…"

"Hmm…" Derek looked a little disappointed.

"Oh come on!" Meredith laughed. "Don't tell me you did better at his age!"

Both of them suddenly stopped and stared at each other.

"Is it just me or this is …"

"A déjà vu?" Meredith completed his question. She also gave the answer, "I guess."

"We used to sit here by the fire, drink wine and talk about girls and boys," Derek remembered.

"Yeah," she smiled, overwhelmed by the memory of those times. "We also conceived Daniel in one of those nights."

Derek kept smiling at her as he looked into her eyes. "Yes."

Meredith shook her head, breaking his gaze. She turned the page for Derek. There were pictures from a camp.

"I wanted to see if he could possibly like fishing," Meredith explained.

Derek laughed. "Really? And does he?" he asked, excited as fishing was one of his hobbies.

"I don't know," she shrugged. "He didn't seem to get bored, but neither Damon nor I knew what to do with the fishing lines. I mean, we did, but we didn't catch anything. But Danny had fun running through the forest and falling over bushes."

"I will take him," Derek offered eagerly. "And that's not a promise," he added. "I will take him." He didn't want it to be a promise; he wanted it to be an established fact.

Meredith didn't say anything to that. They looked through the photos and she told him little stories about them.

"Where were you here?" Derek asked curious, about one of the photos, in which Meredith and Daniel seemed to be in a meadow.

"This is nearby the house I bought a few minutes away from town. I thought it was a good investment from my mom's money."

"It looks like a great place."

"It is. It's Danny's favorite place of spending his free time. We usually go there on weekends and for Holidays."

Derek made an idea of how that place looked like, from Meredith's tale and the photos with Daniel. It sounded like it could become his favorite spot too, but unfortunately, Meredith didn't say he was invited to see that place.

"The last time we talked you were engaged," Meredith said.

"Yes, I was," he smiled thoughtfully. "I mean, I still am."

"When's the big day?"

"Uh… I don't know," he answered, browsing through the book. He stopped and looked up. "I do, actually. It's in May," he added with a sigh as if the subject was boring him. "How about you? Do you have anybody?"

"No. I am single. Danny has me for himself."

Derek closed the book and put it aside, turning back to Meredith, again. He smiled as he watched her.

"What?" she asked, giggling.

Derek smiled and shrugged, confused. "I missed you."

Meredith sipped from her glass avoid the eye contact with him.

"I am not trying to make things better with you, Mer. I mean, I am, but not flirting."

Meredith drank the rest of the wine and stood up. "Under the VCR you can find a few tapes. With Danny."

Derek sunk in the couch, with the book beside him and the glass in his hands. He heard Meredith walking out of the room and then stopping. Her steps sounded to head towards him again, but stopped somewhere midway.

"Good night, Derek," she said before she turned to leave.

"Good night. Mer." He put the glass on the table and stood up to go and take the tapes. By the window, something caught his attention. It was snowing outside and it looked like Daniel would wake up with snow again. He had to take Daniel outside the next day for a little fun in the snow this time.


	4. Friends

_**Chapter 4 – Friends**_

Something tickled her nose and Meredith rubbed it, annoyed with the disturbance. Sleep was fading and she stretched her body, getting ready to wake up.

As she opened her eyes, Meredith let out a squeak and jumped upright. Damon was standing beside her bed, watching her with a deep gaze through narrowed eyes.

"Freak!" she managed to breathe once she got over the scare.

Damon folded his arms and kept staring. "McDreamy is cooking in my kitchen. Cooking my breakfast."

Meredith's heart was still beating madly inside her chest. She neat the blankets around her and leaned against the headboard. "You mean my kitchen. And I don't think he's cooking for you."

Damon shifted his weight on the other leg and kept his arms folded.

"Are you practicing something there?" Meredith asked him. "Are you pouting because another boy invaded your territory?"

Damon let a loud sigh and relaxed his body. He crawled in bed next to Meredith, crossing his legs. "So how was last night? Was he good?"

Meredith pulled back and looked at him with an amused face. "We don't talk about sex, so why are you asking?"

Damon just shrugged, rolling his eyes. "If Danny wasn't there with him, he would be whistling and you know what whistle means."

"We didn't have sex," she answered. "We talked."

"How did that go?"

Meredith shrugged. "It was uncomfortable. A little."

"Is he moving here?"

"No."

"Does he want Danny's custody?"

Meredith looked at him with a terrified expression. "I hope not."

Damon patted her arm, reassuring. "You have me if he does. Is he forgiven?"

Meredith shrugged again. "I guess."

"Will he be back?"

"I don't know. I guess. Maybe."

"You don't trust him."

"Completely," she added. "It's just…" she sighed and refused to voice her thoughts.

"You still like him," he noticed.

"It's not that," she said, but also didn't deny it. "He came back and… he's the same man I met years back. I should be angry, but I am not. Everything he does or says makes me… giggle. It's frustrating. And embarrassing."

"Is he married?"

"No."

"Still engaged?"

Meredith sighed, "Yes."

"You still can hope. Has he been talking a lot on the phone, since yesterday?"

Meredith was confused with his question. "I don't know."

"Did you see or hear him talking on the phone?" asked Damon.

"No."

Damon nodded understandingly and didn't say anything more.

"Now would you translate it to me, please?"

Damon just patted her arm.

"Now can you tell me what's happening to you?" she asked him.

"I can't, because we don't talk about sex. Remember?"

"Who did you spend your night with, Damon?"

Damon gave her a kiss on the cheek. "You have Derek back, so you don't get to be jealous of other women in my life. You know what? I am going to see if he makes good coffee." He got out of bed, stretched his body and turned to Meredith. "Are you coming?"

Meredith got out of bed and her eyes narrowed as she met the white outside her window. "It's snowing. We have snow," she noticed. She smiled as she couldn't imagine a better way of spending her day off with her son.

"Mer?"

"I am going to shower first," she answered, without turning from the window.

**---**

"Did you write Santa a letter?" Derek asked Daniel.

Daniel was sitting at the table, wheeling a motorcycle on the surface of the table. When Derek asked him that, he stopped to look at him. "No," he shook his head. "But I told mommy and she wrote everything. I put it to box!" he said, very proud.

"You put it to the mail box?" Derek pretended to be surprised.

Daniel grinned and nodded just as proud.

"And what did you ask Santa to bring you?" asked Derek as that was a good opportunity to make an idea what to buy him for Christmas.

"3 things," Daniel answered and carefully counted 3 fingers to show to Derek.

"Wow. Can you count?" that impressed Derek, indeed.

"Only until 3," Damon answered as he walked into the kitchen. "He's 3," he explained Derek, with a shrug, and headed to the coffee machine.

From the simple reason that Damon was spending a lot of time with Daniel, Derek couldn't like him very much. He chose to ignore him and continue his talk with his son.

"And what did you ask Santa?"

"Uhm… a car, a ball and a…" he put his finger under his chin to help him remember better. "A tennis."

"Do you like tennis?"

Daniel wasn't very convinced but he answered with a 'yes'.

"Really?" Derek asked Damon.

Damon sipped from his mug, shrugging.

"You're not very friendly," Derek muttered.

He startled when Damon put the mug on the counter, with a loud thud. "I am Danny's best friend. Right, kid?"

"Uh-huh," Daniel approved from the kitchen table.

Damon leaned over the counter, which was next to Derek's stove, and grabbed a hot pancake, joggling with it to get cold. He took a bite and nodded appreciatively, "Not bad." He ate the rest of it and licked his fingers. "You and I," he told Derek. "Not friends, because I don't know you that well and the little I've learned about you… sucks."

"You don't have to like me," Derek replied bitterly.

Damon snorted and left from the counter to move to the table. He caressed Daniel's head and then took a seat in a chair, leaning back in it. "You can't take him, you know. I am a lawyer and you're an easy case," he told Derek, watching Daniel and without turning to Derek.

Derek put the pancake on the plate and took a pause from cooking, surprised with what Damon had said. "I don't want to take him from his mother," he said, indignant with Damon's presumption.

"Smart, then," Damon replied with calm. "We can try and be friends. I could teach you a few things to help you with Meredith and Danny." He turned around with the chair, making it screech against the floor, and told Derek without waiting for his reply: "You know you have no authority here. You can't make decisions; at least not decisions that contradict with Meredith's; you can't put rules or discuss her rules; you can't criticize Meredith for her errors with Danny, but…" he was ready to announce something important. "You can ground Danny for mischief."

"Who are you to barge in our private life?" Derek asked, extremely irritated with Damon's presence in the room.

"Two weeks ago, Danny had fever and I am the person who cooked him soup and cheered him," he answered matter-of-factly, knowing that Derek couldn't comment to that.

Derek couldn't comment that, indeed; he didn't know how and besides that, he started to feel uncomfortable again. He couldn't be Daniel's father, right away; he had to be friend with him and Meredith, first.

"I have the same rules to respect, you know," Damon said. He nodded at him, lifting the mug.

"What's going on here?" Meredith asked as she entered just then, her instinct telling her that boys could get wild.

"Breakfast," Damon smiled crookedly.

Meredith shot him a disapproving glare, before she walked to the cupboard. "Morning," she told Derek.

"Morning," he smiled back. He took a mug for her and filled it with coffee.

"Thanks," she smiled, taking the coffee. She went to the table and took the seat beside Daniel. "Don't play on the place you eat," she told him.

Daniel did as his mom told him, without any comment, and put the motorcycle beside him on the chair.

"Are they misbehaving?" Meredith asked him.

Daniel looked up, surprised with the question. He looked at Damon and Derek and, as neither of them had raised his voice in his previous talk, Daniel shook his head to his mother. "No."

Meredith looked at the two of them and relaxed.

"Did you see the snow outside?" she asked her son.

"Yes!" Daniel shrilled. "Can we go out?"

"After we eat."

"Of course. Someone has to clean the driveway, because Damon has to go to work," Damon cut in.

Daniel giggled. He lifted his hand, pointing with his finger, and squeezed his eyes as if he was trying to remember something.

"He's not going to fart, is he?" Damon laughed.

"No," Meredith laughed, too. "Are you objecting, Danny?"

Daniel smiled at his mom and nodded. "I… object." He carefully spelled the word.

Damon chuckled and told Derek. "I am going to take an excellent lawyer out of him. I'll mentor him."

Derek couldn't like that either, but meeting Meredith's smile as she looked at him, he understood he had no serious reasons to worry.

**---**

While the men removed the snow from the driveway, Meredith and Daniel made sure they cleaned Damon's car without forgetting to throw snowballs at them.

"Some of us need to work for the rent and to buy stuff for the refrigerator." Damon picked Daniel and kissed his red, cold nose.

"'Bye," he giggled.

Damon waved at the others and jumped into his car.

Derek knelt at Daniel's level, putting his arms around him and bringing him into his arms as they watched Damon's car leaving the driveway.

"I don't know what to do," he told Meredith.

"What do you mean?"

"Should I like this guy?" he asked her. He smiled as he knew the answer again.

Daniel turned around and smiled at him. "Like him, Derek. He's a good boy."

"Is he?" Derek laughed.

"Yeah," Meredith laughed, too. "He never stops surprise with the things he says."

"Mommy, can we go home?"

"But you're home," Derek answered, amused.

"He means the other house. We haven't found a name for it, yet. So he calls it 'home'. We can't go there, now," Meredith told Danny. "Derek came to play with you and he has to leave at noon, so we don't have time to get there."

Derek couldn't tell exactly what to feel about Damon, but he knew for sure that he had a great time in Meredith and Daniel's presence. Maybe he didn't have to go that day; or maybe he couldn't.

"I heard at the news…" he told Meredith, "The snow is serious. I should call and see if everything is ok at the airport."

"Of course," Meredith nodded.

Derek let Daniel play with his mommy outside and he went inside. He went upstairs into his room, to look for his phone. For the first time since he got there, he took it out and turned it on. A few messages beeped, most of them coming from Addison. He scrolled through the contacts and stopped to Chief's number. He pressed dial and the phone rang soon.

"Shepherd?" a throaty voice asked from the other end of the line.

"That's me, Chief."

"How's Seattle?" he asked.

"Seattle's great. Snowy.

"Oh," his boss sounded disappointed. "Does this mean you can't come today?"

"I am not sure, yet. I'd like to ask you for one more day off, though. I'll be back in New York tomorrow."

There was a short pause at the other end of the line. "Ok. And you know what… you can take as many days off you want. You deserve it."

"Are you sure?"

"This is a hospital, Shepherd, so don't act surprised because I might change my mind."

"I only need one day," Derek reassured him, glad of having his boss' understanding. "I'll talk to you about the other days off when I get back," as the Christmas was due in a week.

"Alright. As you want."

They talked a little bit more about Derek's patients and who would take over them while he was gone and then Derek hung up. He let out a sigh. The next call was a little more difficult to make. Addison's number was selected now.

"Hey, Derek," she cheerfully greeted him. "Do you need a ride from the airport? I have some time off in the afternoon."

Derek sighed again. "I can't fly to New York today. There's a lot of snow here, so I talked to the Chief and I will try to be there tomorrow."

"Oh Derek," Addison sighed disappointedly. "But I guess it's ok because you get to spend more time with Daniel."

"That's right," Derek smiled. "He's great. We woke up with snow this morning and he finally has the chance to play outside. You should see him! You should hear him, too. He sounds a lot like Meredith. And…"

"Derek," Addison stopped him quickly. "I got it. You're having a blast there," she didn't sound very happy, maybe because he mentioned Meredith, but she kept courtesy in her voice. "When do you think you will be back?"

"Tomorrow in the afternoon."

"Ok, then. I had a hard night at the hospital," she sighed, ready now to talk about her problems and look for some comfort at Derek.

Derek wasn't in the mood for that. He knew how to listen to Addison each time she was worried or had a bad day; he was there for her, always, but today… he had other things on his mind; bigger.

"I am sorry, Addie," he apologized. "They're waiting for me outside."

Derek heard her sighing. "Ok. I will see you tomorrow."

"Goodbye, Addie."

"Bye."

Derek took a deep breath. He felt a little guilty for this call, but she had to understand the situation and support him, too.

He found Meredith and Daniel wrestling in the snow. That was a beautiful sight, he smiled. When he came to Seattle the first time, 4 years ago, Derek lived with Meredith to her place, and 3 months were enough for them to become friends. He didn't know how much he missed her, until today when he stood there on the porch of her house, watching her play with their son.

To make his presence noticed, Derek made a snowball and threw it at Meredith, hitting her ear.

"Hey!" she whimpered. "That's not fair!"

"Everything is allowed in war," he chuckled as he climbed down the steps from the porch.

Meredith turned towards him with a knowing smile, "Are you sure you want to start a war?"

"No," he smiled, shaking his head.

"So?" she asked, referring to his call.

"I can't go," he lied. "My flight has been cancelled."

"Oh," she didn't look surprised or disappointed. "We can go then. I just have to lock the house."

"You're not packing anything?"

"No. We have everything we need there. We just have to make a short stop at the store for some food."

That being said, Derek took Daniel and helped him get into the car, while Meredith locked the house. While she fastened her seatbelt she told Derek, "You don't have to lie to be here."

Derek looked at her, surprised. She just glanced and smiled at him while she turned the engine on. "Sorry," he muttered. He knew what she was talking about; there wasn't that snow outside and there wasn't a snowstorm either. His lie had been lame.

**---**

The landscape awed Derek; even Meredith was mesmerized by the look of the place, though she had seen it like this before. Everything was white, the gray walls of the house was shining in the bright landscape.

"Wow," Derek managed to breathe out.

Meredith giggled and nodded approvingly.

"This place is amazing, Mer!" he laughed. "It's worth millions."

"I wouldn't go that far," she laughed.

Daniel's squeal in the snow distracted their attention. He clumsily approached to them and threw snow on Meredith's coat.

"Do you want to start a fight?" Meredith asked him, smiling.

Daniel grinned and nodded.

Derek quickly grabbed Meredith and knelt down in the snow. "Look how short she is now, Danny," he drew the boy in the fight.

Daniel laughed and started throwing with snow in his mother, laughing at her protests.

"Derek," she whimpered.

Derek held an arm wrapped firmly around her chest, holding her from fighting back and laughed in her ear, "It's winter!" then started burying her in snow, with Daniel's help.

"That's not fair," she whimpered when the boys got tired and took a short break for catching up breath. "You're two."

"Let's kick Derek!" Daniel suggested excitedly.

"Why me?" he pretended to frown. Immediately, a snowball hit straight in his face. It was Meredith's turn to take over him, mounting him and holding him to ground, while Daniel was throwing snow with his hands and feet.

"Without the feet. You can hurt him," Meredith stopped him.

Derek took advantage of the break and grabbed Meredith again, brought her into his arms and rolled over, so she was beneath him now. He grinned down at her.

"I was protecting you," she frowned.

"So?" he shrugged, smiling crookedly.

"Derek, you and I don't play. Anymore," she smiled.

"This is safe," he shrugged. He slowly let his body weight press against her body. "And it's winter. We're having fun."

"Get off me, Derek," she tried to fight against him, but it was enough for him to prop his elbow beside her shoulder to block her from moving. She stopped fighting and smiled, narrowing her eyes. "This is getting dirty."

Derek chuckled and loosened her a little.

"Derek," Daniel also started to whimper. It was because he was all over his mommy; actually that was the cause as he was covering most of her body and Daniel didn't have places to cover Meredith with snow.

"Give me one good reason to let you go."

"Daniel wants to play, too," she pointed out.

Derek looked at Daniel and told him, "You're too little to have women beneath you."

Meredith gasped as she heard that and hit Derek with her shoulder.

He snickered at her. "Another reason."

"I am too hot and I will melt the whole snow," she replied.

"No!" Daniel whimpered as he heard that.

Derek and Meredith laughed.

"That's a good one," he admitted and lifted off the ground, helping Meredith get up, too. "Let's make a snowman."

"Yes!" Daniel liked the idea.

"I have to unlock the house and turn the heat on," Meredith said as she shook the snow off her coat. "I'll be right back."

**---**

Daniel couldn't eat much for lunch. The snow had worn him out and he his head fell on the table. Meredith and Derek didn't feel fresher either so a nap was needed.

Derek was lying beside Daniel in bed and Meredith was sitting by the window, watching the place where they had paddled the snow with their playing. She loved that place, but there was something missing that kept it from being perfect.

She leaned against the wall, folding her arms against her chest, and kept gazing outside. She let out a sigh.

Derek heard her meditating. He slowly stood up, though he could jump on the bed too because Daniel wasn't going to hear or feel him, and moved to the window, behind Meredith. They watched together the snow falling, for a while, quiet.

"I want to have more children," she stated and leaned back to Derek, continuing to mediate.

He put a hand on her shoulder and his nose smelled closely her hair; it smelled like winter. That was a perfect day to him.

"I want to have… 4 or 5 children," she voiced her thoughts.

"You're brave," he admitted.

She turned her head around to look at him with a smile. "You won't be the father."

Derek just smiled.

"Maybe I will adopt the rest. Do you think I can adopt a child if I am not married?" she asked Derek.

Derek was surprised with the question. "I don't know. You can ask Damon."

"Oh yeah," she remembered her lawyer friend. "Did you decide if you will like him or not?"

"That was the last thing on my mind today," he chuckled. "I tried to think about it at some point, but I found myself with the head buried in snow."

"Crybaby," she elbowed him, giggling.

"Are you serious about having more children? Or it's just because of the snow? It is fun to play with the children in the snow."

Meredith turned around to be able to look at him. "It is fun. And I am serious about having more children. I will retire at some point and then I want to have children around; grandchildren I mean… to keep me young."

Derek looked deep into her eyes. She was as serious as she was saying. "I admire your dream."

"That's a plan, Derek; not a dream," she assured him.

Derek couldn't break the gaze; he looked into her eyes and smiled. His hand cupped her cheek and his finger rubbed against soft skin. She pulled her face away, but just a little and her cheek stayed cradled in his palm.

"What are you doing?" she asked, dazed by the feeling of his touch.

"Nothing," he answered. His thumb traced the line of her bottom lip.

Meredith was losing her reasoning. She leaned to him, her hand on his chest, while he embraced her with his arm. His hand brought her face closer and their lips met. They weren't shy; they had met before and, same as earlier, Derek felt how much he had missed her. And she had missed him too. They kissed, embraced in each other's arms now, and nothing else matter. It was natural.

Meredith pulled away slowly, looking down at his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close to his body.

"I missed you, Meredith," he said softly.

Meredith bit her lip and held the words back. Instead of words, she breathed his scent in. She was the one who break the hug, too. "You're forgetting Addison," she said quietly, not looking at him anymore. She turned around to the window.

"Meredith," he sighed, troubled with the mix of feelings he was running.

"You can choose what room you want. They all have clean linens," she said. "I am staying here with Danny."

Derek let his hand slip off her arms just then. He couldn't ask her for anything more. He had to figure himself what he was allowed to ask from her.

He made a step to turn around, but stopped and looked at Meredith. "Are we still friends?"

She turned her head sideways, but still didn't look at him. "Yes."

He nodded, though she couldn't see him. "Sleep well."

Meredith nodded, "See you later."

Derek closed the door and leaned against it. He couldn't think about love right now; he still had to become Daniel's daddy.

---

**_N/A: _Next chapter, Christmas will be here, together with Derek in Seattle. And a little Addek drama (something to start the end of their relationship).**


	5. You're back

_**Chapter 5 – You're back**_

"How long is it going to last?"

In the madness of packing everything, so he could make it in time to the airport, Mark was stressing Derek with all kind of questions; all of them referring to Meredith and Daniel.

Derek stopped briefly to give his friend a cold look. "What are you implying?"

"What I know," he answered, shrugging his shoulder to point what was obvious to him.

Derek shook his head, disapproving. "You don't know anything, from what I see."

"I am not going to play doctor with you because you have a difficult psychic," he mumbled, standing up from the bed to leave.

Derek chose not to bother with his presence. Looking through his closet, he realized he was worse than a woman; he had no idea what to pack and how much; what should stay and what should go to Seattle for Christmas.

"What's this?" something caught Mark's attention right when he was about to leave the room. There was a rectangular box in a chair. He walked up to that place and took the box out of the bag. "You bought this for your kid? What is it?"

"What does it look like?" Derek asked rhetorically, rolling his eyes.

"A train?!" he laughed. "Does it have hills and mountains like they show on the cover?" he asked and walked back to the bed. He put the box on the bed and was about to open it when Derek slapped his hand.

"What are you doing?"

"I want to see how it looks like." He pushed Derek's hand away, insisting on seeing what came with the train in the package.

"Are you serious?" Derek snapped at him and grabbed the box, keeping it out of Mark's reach.

"Oh come on!" he protested. "It's not like he will know it was used before."

"Don't underestimate him," Derek glared and put the box aside. "Weren't you leaving?"

Mark stood there in the middle of the room, staring dumbfounded at Derek. "Are you seriously not going to let me play with the train?"

Derek stopped and turned to Mark, just as dumbfounded as Mark was. "Were you seriously going to play with other kid's toy?"

Mark groaned, rolling his eyes. "You used to be more fun before you were a dad." He didn't look like he was going to leave any time soon as he sat back down on the bed. "Is Addison going with you?" he asked. "I didn't hear her saying anything about Seattle."

"She's not coming," Derek answered. He stood up and started looking around for the things to pack. "This is going to be an awesome Christmas," he was all smiles as he said that.

"You're excited," Mark approved.

Derek nodded at him, excited indeed. "I could need some help with the packing," he reminded him.

Mark furrowed his brows. "Why? How long are you planning on staying there?"

"A couple of days. I will be back before New Year," he answered. "Do you think he will like it?" he asked, looking at the present for Daniel.

"I think he will," Mark answered. "Did you get anything for Meredith?"

"Of course!" Derek looked up, grinning. "I need to impress them in order to be welcome there."

"By the grin on your face and the fact that Daniel and Meredith are all you talk about, I'd say you're welcome there, already," Mark replied knowingly. "I am leaving then," he said, getting up from the bed. "I don't need to see your underwear," he mumbled while picking up his jacket.

Derek heard him heading to the door and there talking to someone. It seemed to be someone he knew and indeed, Derek recognized Addison's voice. He let out a sigh; they hadn't talked much lately and the last time they talked, they had made plans for the day after Christmas.

"Hey," she walked into his room, smiling.

Derek glanced at her with a weary smile.

She stood by the door, uncomfortably looking at all the clothes. "You're packing a lot," she noticed.

"No," he shook his head. "I am just picking up a few clothes."

"Do you need a special wardrobe?" she asked laughed, trying to sound like she was joking.

"No," he replied. He looked the other way and mumbled, "But I need clothes for a few days."

"A few days? When are you coming back? Are you coming back before New Year?" she burst.

"Calm down!" he snapped back. "I am coming back. I need to spend a few days with my son." Derek noticed her hand bag just then. "Are you going somewhere?"

She looked down at her bag and muttered, embarrassed, "I could come with you and be together for Christmas. You, me and Daniel."

Derek stared at her, surprised. By the look on her face, he knew she was serious and the outburst from earlier had been an accident. "He has a mother," was all he could say. He was impressed that she was willing to want to know Daniel better, but he wasn't sure he was ready for that to happen.

"But he also has a father. And soon a step-mother, too" she replied.

"Addison," he said softly.

"Derek," she looked disappointed.

"It's just not the right time," he said.

"We can spend Christmas with Meredith, too. We don't have to have Daniel for ourselves."

Derek didn't know how to convince her. "Let me know him first," he asked.

Addison was visibly disappointed. "It would have been easier if…"

"Addison, don't," he didn't let her finish. "You can't come."

"You're doing it the wrong way," she reproached. "Ok. So. Will you be back by Monday for skiing?"

"I don't know," he muttered.

She sighed loudly, letting part of her irritation out. She knew it wasn't right to start another scene with Derek, right now.

"Don't be mad," he asked softly.

"Derek, we barely spend time alone because of the work; now that we have a little time off, we could spend it together."

"We will have time for that. Right now Daniel is my first priority. He doesn't even call me daddy. I am Derek to him!"

"I know! I get that! It's just…" she sighed, shaking her head.

"It's hard, I know. But try to understand my situation."

"I do understand you," she mumbled. She put the bag on the bed and unzipped it. She took out a wrapped present. "Give this to Daniel."

Derek looked at her and felt guilty. He took the present, put it aside and pulled Addison into his arms. "I might not be back on Monday, but I will be back and then we can spend some time alone."

She nodded sadly. "I will miss you." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

Derek just smiled kindly and nodded; he couldn't not say that back because he knew he wouldn't have time to miss her back. He stroked her cheek instead, as sign of affection and slowly stepped back.

"Call me when you get there. Maybe I will even talk to Daniel a little bit."

"That sounds like a good idea," he agreed.

She smiled and kissed him. "Merry Christmas, Derek."

"Merry Christmas, Addie." He smiled, watching her leaving, with relief.

---

She let out a sigh and climbed off the chair before doing a wrong move and fall over the Christmas tree. She put the chair aside and looked at the tree, disarmed. Why did Damon have to buy such a high tree? Now she felt how much she needed a man's hand in the house.

Meredith looked over to the window, where her little man was looking out the window, knelt in a chair. He was pouted, and for a good reason. She couldn't count on his help right now.

She heard him gasping and saw him pulling back from the window. "Mommy!" he shouted, pointing to the window.

"I think he's here!"

"Who?"

"Santa."

"What?" she laughed and walked up to the window. There was indeed a car parked outside on their driveway, but because of the darkness she couldn't see the man's face. "Danny, Santa rides with the sleigh. He doesn't drive cars."

The doorbell rang. "Let's see who is visiting." She went to the door, with Daniel closely following her.

"Derek!" she couldn't hide her surprise as she swung the door open.

"Hey," he chuckled.

"You're back."

"Of course I am back," he smiled, furrowing his brows. "I told you I would come."

"Yeah."

Derek smiled and nodded understandingly.

"Am I still invited?"

"Of course," she stepped away from the door to let him in.

"Hey, Danny," Derek crouched down to receive a welcoming hug from his son.

Daniel, instead, took a step back and ran away, whimpering.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked Meredith, worried that Daniel might not recognize him.

Meredith chuckled and nodded reassuringly. "I real drama."

Derek was less worried as Meredith was showing a good mood and not worried about Daniel's reaction, but he was still confused.

"He broke one of your cars," she told him. "And he knows what a bad thing he did and he feels guilty. He's afraid you might not like anymore."

"That's silly," Derek laughed. He took his coat off and looked around for a place to put it.

"Give it to me," Meredith offered.

"Thanks. I'd better go talk to him."

"Ok," she smiled.

Upstairs, Derek didn't find Daniel in his room, right way. He heard though a sound coming from there, so he guessed that he was hiding.

"Danny?" Derek called and a sound came out from under the bed. Derek laughed and knelt beside the bed to look under. Daniel was hiding in there. "What are you doing there?" he asked, using a soft voice not to scare the boy.

Daniel looked away.

"Your mom told me what happened. I am not mad. Can you come out now and show me the car. I can help you fix it."

Daniel turned his head around to look at him. Derek was sounding convincing.

"Come," Derek encouraged him and got off the floor, waiting for him to come out.

Daniel lingered a moment longer before he crawled out.

"Where's the car?"

Daniel glanced at him and went to his nightstand. He opened a drawer and took a racing car out, bringing it to Derek then.

Derek took the car and put it on the bed, then he picked Daniel into his arms. "First of all, it's wrong to hide when you do something bad."

Daniel was looking at him, waiting for the second of all.

"Second of all," Derek smiled as if he knew what he was waiting, "I am not mad. We'll see if we can fix it, ok?"

Daniel nodded. "Derek," he spoke quietly. "I am sorry."

Derek smiled and kissed him. "You're forgiven. Next time you come to me and tell me, ok? Or call me if I am not here."

"Ok," Daniel agreed.

"Ok," he chuckled. He had a wonderful son. They sat down on the bed and Derek took the car to look better at him. The hood was crumpled and broken, probably when Daniel tried to fix it himself. He had to admit that he didn't know what to do with it.

"How did this happen?"

"Tuck hit me with a tuck."

"You mean truck?"

Daniel nodded.

"You had an accident, then."

"Uh-huh," he nodded again.

"Were you hurt?"

"Uh-huh," Daniel answered with another nod.

"Really?"

Daniel nodded firmly.

"Where did he hurt you?"

Daniel showed him his hand. There was a sign of a scratch, but it was healing nicely, so it couldn't have been that bad.

"Did mommy help you get well?"

"Yes," he answered. "She's a doctor."

"I am doctor, too."

"I know," he answered, smiling proudly. He leaned forward to look at the car in Derek's hand. It seemed that being forgiven now, he didn't care about the car anymore. "Mommy made the tree. Do you want to see it?" he asked excitedly.

"I'd love to," Derek chuckled.

They got off the floor and Daniel raised his hand to hold Derek's.

"Do you want me to carry you on my shoulders?" Derek asked him, making Daniel gasp with excitement. He nodded and lifted both arms. Derek easily picked him and placed him on his shoulders. "Are you comfortable there?"

"Yes," the boy giggled, thrilled with the height he was seeing things from, now.

Derek laughed. Things seemed to go smoothly with Daniel and he was taking small, but safe, steps into his son's life. For the first time he played his part as Daniel's father, explaining him what was wrong and what was right.

They found Meredith sitting in the couch, looking at the Christmas tree.

"Mommy!" Daniel squealed, waving at his mommy.

"You're tall," Meredith laughed, standing up.

Daniel giggled. He leaned to Derek's ear and asked to be put down.

"Wait," Meredith stopped him and quickly took the decoration off the table. "Help me put this star on the top of the tree."

Derek gave it to Daniel and carried him to the Christmas tree, but not having enough dexterity, Derek had to put him down. He took the star back and climbed on the chair, placing it in the top.

"Let's light it now," he suggested.

Meredith went to turn the lights off while Derek plugged it in.

"Pretty!" Daniel exclaimed, awed by the colorful dance of the lights. He giggled and looked for his mother to run to her and nestle into her arms.

Derek walked up beside them and they stayed together watching the lights. There wasn't anything spectacular with the lights, but it was the magic of the moment that kept them there, just staring.

Daniel enjoyed the magic moment of silence, but he was getting bored. He started to fuss in Meredith's arms, so she had to put him down.

"I was going to make some cookies," she told Derek.

"Ooh. Yummy!"

"Don't get too excited. I started practicing yesterday," she said.

"I can help you," he offered.

Meredith was about to refuse and ask him to spend a little time with Daniel, but the boy wanted to join in. "I can help!" he offered, too.

"I am not going to bake cookies for the whole neighborhood," Meredith laughed.

"If he offered, you have to encourage him," Derek told her.

Meredith smiled knowingly. "You two are going to clean the kitchen after we're done."

"No problem," Derek agreed.

Meredith snickered as she walked ahead, carrying Daniel. "You don't know what you're getting into."

And she was right, because Daniel had fun mixing the ingredients, but he knew it was funnier to play with the flour; he also had fun modeling the cookies, but it was funnier to smudge his hands with dough and eat it.

In the end, besides the mess, everything smelled delicious. Meredith and Derek looked at each other with a knowing smile; Daniel was too little to understand the feeling, but they felt it like Christmas.

Derek stood behind, cleaning the kitchen, while Meredith took Daniel upstairs to prepare him for sleep. He hurried a little so he wouldn't miss the bedtime story Meredith had promised to read to Daniel and he got to his door, Derek heard them talking quietly. He knew that was a private thing, but he couldn't help it and stayed to listen.

"Why?" he heard Daniel asking his mother.

"I told you, because he's your daddy now," she answered.

Derek leaned against the wall, listening forward.

"You have to call him 'daddy' or 'dad' instead of Derek."

"But why?" the boy sounded very confused.

There was a short pause in Meredith's answer. "Because that's how all the children call their parents; mommy and daddy. I am sure he will be very happy to hear you call him like this. Ok?"

"Ok, mommy."

Then Derek heard giggles coming from both of them. He gave them a few more moments alone before he entered, meanwhile he thought about Meredith's gesture. It seemed like she had trust in his him, after all.

"Are you ready for the story?" Derek asked them as he entered the room.

Daniel was standing in the middle of the bed, hung on Meredith's neck, when Derek appeared. He stepped back from Meredith and smiled at his father.

"I am," he answered, giggling. "Come," he called Derek, motioning to follow him in the bed.

"And where do I sit?" Meredith pretended to pout.

Daniel patted the place beside his other side.

"What are we reading?" asked Derek.

"Pinocchio," Meredith answered.

"He has big nose," Daniel needed to explain.

"Does he?" Derek looked surprised. "Why?"

"Because he was bad and lied," the boy answered. "Read, mommy," he asked Meredith. "You, listen. Ok?" he also told Derek.

"Ok," Derek chuckled.

"You might have something to learn," Meredith joked.

Daniel was tired. Usually he was looking at the pictures while Meredith read, but this time, he preferred to stay in bed and just listen, and he was asleep before Meredith turned the second page. The evening also ended for Meredith and Derek.

----

_**N/A:**_ I wanted to write about their Christmas morning in this chapter, but I decided it was better to make a different chapter for that one. I hope you're enjoying the story, so far.


	6. My favorite Christmas

**Chapter 6 – My favorite Christmas**

It was 5 o'clock when Derek woke up the next morning. As excited as he was to watch Daniel opening his presents from Santa, he knew it was too early for the boy to wake up. He took a deep breath and closed back his eyes. He managed to snooze for another hour.

Around 6 o'clock, Derek got out of bed. He walked up to the window, watching the darken street. The rain and the warm temperature had melted the snow. He was disappointed for not having a white Christmas for Daniel, but he was sure they would find other ways to entertain. He lingered by the window a few minutes, still hoping that he would hear steps outside on the hall. As the house stayed in perfect silence and the sleep was long gone, Derek decided to start his morning. He walked out of his room and went into Daniel's. Daniel was sleeping in the middle of the bed, with the quilt half on the floor. Derek pulled the quilt over him and Daniel didn't even flinch. He wasn't going to wake up any time soon, Derek noticed. He was a little disappointed because in his imagination, Daniel should have been up already, anxious to see what Santa brought, but he was also aware of the fact that Daniel was only 3 and he hadn't spent many Christmases so to know what Christmas spirit means. Derek left Daniel's room and, being outside on the hall, beside Meredith's room, he couldn't help it and slowly opened the door. Meredith was snoring lightly, in a deep sleep same as Daniel's. It seemed that he had no other thing to do but go downstairs and make coffee, maybe even start making breakfast. Instead of the coffee, he remembered, he had to eat from a cookie and sip from the milk, so that Daniel would see Santa had visited their house. Having Daniel still asleep, allowed him to arrange the presents under the Christmas tree, too.

And somehow he made it through until 7 o'clock. It was time to do something about Meredith. He filled a mug with fresh coffee and returned upstairs, quietly entering in Meredith's room. He wanted to wake her up nicely and so he put the fresh, smelly coffee beside her bed, on the nightstand. Meredith sniffed a little and rubbed her nose as she felt the smell beside her, but it was enough to turn her head away and keep sleeping.

Derek sighed, disappointed. He still couldn't understand how everyone was still asleep in the Christmas morning. As far as he remembered, he and his sisters were up before their parents, at this hour, already ripping the papers to their presents. He didn't want to shake Meredith and talk to her, to wake up; he didn't want to be rude. Resigned, he put a chair beside the window and took a seat, half turned to Meredith's bed so he could watch her waking up. And waited. Now and then Meredith was sniffing or mumbling something, but the room, as well as the entire house, remained quiet and calm. While he waited, rain started to pour outside. Maybe it would turn into snow, he thought and hoped.

Meredith's sleep became more restless and seemed like a sign that she was waking up. Derek stayed in his chair and just watched her as she rolled from one side to another, looking for the right position to sleep on. She finally settled with her face turned to the window.

Derek watched her face, calm and satisfied; he knew she wasn't sleeping anymore, but she didn't know he was there.

Meredith suddenly opened her eyes, stirring both of them.

"You're doing it again!" she frowned as she trailed up on her pillow.

"What?"

"You're watching me sleep."

"Do you still remember that?" he asked, amused.

"Of course I do. It was creepy back then, too."

Derek chuckled and got up of his chair, walking to her bed. "Shouldn't we wake up and start celebrating Christmas?" he asked. "At this hour, people are already playing with their toys from Santa."

Meredith giggled. "You and I are a little too old for receiving toys from Santa, as for Daniel, let him sleep. He has plenty of time to play. Oooh!" she remembered. "The presents! I didn't…"

"I did it," Derek reassured her. "So you're not going to get up and go in Danny's room to wake him up?"

Meredith shook her head as no. She shifted away, making him room beside her.

"There's something you haven't had the chance to experience, yet," she told him while he got in bed with her. "It can be exhausting sometimes to handle your job and your kid. Both of them require you to maximum. So I sleep as much as I can, when time permits."

Derek nodded understandingly. He took the mug and gave it to her.

"Thanks," she smiled and took a sip. She handed it back to him.

He took a sip, too, and gave it back to her.

Meredith giggled and cradled the mug in her hands. The sound of the rain knocking to her window made her aware of the weather outside. She sighed, visibly as disappointed as Derek.

"Are we going 'home' today?" Derek asked.

Meredith smiled and shook her head. "There's something wrong with the pluming. It flooded the kitchen yesterday."

"I can take a look at it," he offered.

"I didn't know you have extra skills," she laughed.

Derek smiled, narrowing her eyes. "You should have known that."

"I forgot about some of them. Sorry," she joked.

"Do you mind if I stay here for a couple of days?"

Although he had extended his visits before, Meredith was still surprised to hear him willing to stay longer. "Don't you have other plans?"

"I can go…" he answered, troubled by her question.

"You can stay," she reassured him.

"I don't have other plans than Daniel."

"You can stay," she nodded.

"Alright. Then I will make time to go and see what's with the pluming."

"Ok."

Derek noticed by the way she was biting her lip that she wanted to say or ask something.

"What is it?" he asked.

"What?" she looked as if she didn't know why he was asking.

"Is there something you want to ask me? Or tell me?"

"No," she mumbled, shaking her head. Then she nodded.

"Meredith, we're friends."

She sighed and took another sip from her coffee, before she handed it to Derek. "How does Addison feel about all these?"

Derek looked up, caught off guard with the talk about Addison. He gave Meredith the cup back. "She's… ok. As ok she can be."

"Doesn't she mind that you're missing Christmas with her?"

Derek couldn't answer to that, right away, though he knew the answer. "She needs to understand. She knows how much I want to start a relationship with Daniel. But let's not talk about this."

"We have to, because Derek, she's going to be Daniel's step-mother. And he won't be visiting you much if she doesn't like him."

"She likes him already and besides that, she won't be his step-mother very soon. There's plenty of time for her."

"Ok," Meredith seemed to accept his explanation.

"Now let's talk about your love life, too," he challenged her.

"No," she shook her head. "Because I told you, I have no one. I don't even remember when my last relationship was."

"But wasn't there a man, who came closer to Daniel? One of the guys you dated?"

Meredith didn't seem to like the topic. "I don't date, Derek. And I don't bring random men into our house. Damon and I have a strict rule about this."

Derek had to admit he was relieved about that. He didn't like, though, to hear that Meredith was still a one-night stand woman.

"Back to your love life now…"

"No," he grinned. "But can we wake him up now?" Derek asked anxiously.

"No!" she laughed. "And stop. Let him sleep."

"Fine," he pouted childishly. "I don't understand you two."

"Yeah. We're special," she smiled.

Derek just smiled. "Which was your favorite Christmas so far?"

"I don't know," she answered, thoughtful. "I guess the last 3 Christmases."

"Since you have Daniel," he added.

"Yes. But I am hoping this to be my favorite out of 4 of them."

"Really?" Derek grinned.

Meredith punched him in his arm. "Not because you're here."

"Ok," Derek winced, rubbing the spot she had hit. "There's no need to become aggressive."

"Whining," Meredith mumbled, rolling her eyes. "You and Danny have this in common."

"Never say that again," he frowned.

"You're worried about your ego?" she smiled.

"Yes!"

Meredith sighed, rolling her eyes, again. "I hope Danny will grow up before you."

"Thank you," he replied sarcastically.

She just smiled, patting his arm. "You'll live. And I am hoping this Christmas to be my favorite, because it's the first one Danny understands and waits for Santa."

"He didn't realize how big Santa is, yet," he added with a chuckle. "How did you spend last Christmas?"

"At home. I get a special favor and I am not paged for Christmas."

"Nice of them."

"Not really. But they know I don't have anyone to let Danny with."

That hurt a little, making Derek feel guilty.

"But I am not complaining, because I am one of the few surgeons who get to spend each Christmas at home with its kid. As for our last Christmas… we stayed home and we built a fort."

"A fort?" he laughed. "Interesting. Tell me more."

"Didn't you see it in his bedroom, in the corner by the door?"

"I didn't pay much attention to it," he noticed.

"It's not really that interesting. It's rather one wall. We made it out of cubes and it went down twice by now. No one plays it around it because Danny doesn't allow."

"Not to break it."

"That's right."

"He has time. He's playing with cars now, but he'll want to be a soldier or something."

"A few days ago I walked on one of his cars' wheels."

"Ouch."

"You can say that again," she laughed. "If he decides to play soldier, he might as well start hunting me."

"But which was your favorite Christmas as child?"

Meredith looked at him, a little uncomfortable with his question. "You're very curious."

Derek just shrugged. "It's not like I am committing an indiscretion."

"What's your favorite?"

"Ugh. My favorite," he smirked. "When we went with our parents to skiing. Santa came in visit that night at the cottage we stayed at." He remained dreamful for a while, remembering that part of his childhood. "He never skied, right?"

"Danny? No. But I was thinking maybe I take him somewhere to the mountain, next year."

"That would be nice," he agreed.

"I know."

"So," he looked at her, still waiting to tell about her favorite Christmas.

"What?" she pretended she didn't know what he wanted to know.

Derek gave her a knowing look. "Why is it so hard?"

"I don't. Maybe because I didn't have a special one?" she asked sarcastically. "use your imagination."

Derek looked, embarrassed. Meredith had told him a little about her childhood with her mother and about their relationship, and he remembered all that just now. "Do you want a cookie?" he asked her.

"To comfort me?" she smiled.

Derek nodded. "We baked delicious cookies yesterday."

"We did," she giggled. "We own a secret recipe."

Derek started to laugh as he heard that. "Maybe it was secret to you. I think the others know it ingredient by ingredient."

"You're sweet," she made a face at him.

"You're sweet, too," he laughed heartily, meaning the compliment. It was his first instinct to give her a kiss on the cheek before he got out of bed. "I am going to bring cookies."

Meredith stayed bewildered by his gestures; because there had been more than one gesture that confused her and made her question herself what kind of relationship he and Addison had.

"Bring a coffee for you!" she shouted after him. "Don't drink mine."

She laughed at Derek's infectious laughter. She tucked the blanket around her and while he waited for Derek to come back, she heard little footsteps outside on the hall.

"Danny?"

"Mommy?" he asked, confused, from somewhere out there.

"I am in my room, Danny," she told him. And Daniel showed up, scuffing his feet as he walked in. He ran until her bed and hung with both hands to climb up, helped by his mother. He crawled to Meredith and nestled in bed beside her.

Meredith held an arm around his tiny body and kissed the top of his head, while he seemed to be snoozing beside her. She slowly brushed his blond hair, now and then kissing him.

"You happy, mommy?" he asked out of nowhere, without even opening his eyes.

Meredith was surprised to hear him asking that as she expected to see him falling asleep again. "Yes," she smiled. "Are you happy?" she asked. Daniel nodded sleepily."Good," she kissed the top of his head once more.

"Hey!" Derek beamed as he came back into Meredith's room and found Daniel there. "Look who's up."

Meredith put a finger against her lips as sign for him to be quiet.

"Why?" he asked loudly.

"Derek!" she hissed.

Daniel opened his eyes and lazily straightened up to look at Derek. He smiled sleepily and rubbed his eyes as he looked at Meredith, telling her in whisper, "He's daddy."

Meredith glanced at Derek for his reaction, because Daniel's had been loud enough for Derek's ears.

A big smile was lightening Derek's face in that moment. He walked to their bed, putting the plate and the mug on the nightstand and taking Daniel into his arms.

"Good morning, buddy," he kissed him. "Merry Christmas!"

Daniel giggled, still rubbing his eyes. Derek hugged him close, breathing in his scent and re-living the moment 3 years back when he first held his son. This was definitely his favorite Christmas, now, and Meredith couldn't give him a better Christmas gift than hearing the word 'daddy' coming from Daniel.

"Do you want a cookie?" Meredith asked Daniel.

"Aren't you excited to see what Santa brought?" Derek cut in. His excitement couldn't hold back any longer.

"Derek," Meredith sighed, amused.

Derek smiled, rocking Daniel, slowly. "Please!" he asked nicely.

Meredith had no other choice but let him do as he wanted. "Let's see what Santa brought."

"Finally," Derek mumbled with relief and waited with Daniel for Meredith to get out of bed and then, they headed downstairs together.

Because of the gray day outside, the room was poor lighted, so Meredith had to turn the lights on. Daniel wiggled in Derek's arms at the sight of the presents under the Christmas tree. Derek put him down, but Daniel lingered by his side a little longer, as if he was shy to go there.

"I think those are for you, Danny," Meredith laughed.

Daniel was no longer sleepy anymore as he smiled up at his mommy and then ran to the Christmas tree. He fell on his knees and looked awed at all those things, not knowing what to touch first.

"Mer!" Derek stirred suddenly as he remembered something.

"What now?"

"Camera. Bring the camera quickly!"

"And make him wait? I have my camera with me," she answered, pointing to her head.

Derek made a face, whimpering childishly.

"Christmas doesn't do well to you," she noticed, amused. She looked away, trying to ignore Derek. "What do you have there, Danny?"

"A bike!" he giggled. A little blue bike was the first thing he could distinguish. He looked at his mother, as if looking for her approval, and as Meredith nodded, he stood up to go and try his bike.

"Let me help you," Derek brought the bike closer and helped Daniel mount it. Daniel giggled delightedly as he held the handlebar. "You can take a ride with it later. Now let's see what else we have here," Derek told him.

His eyes immediately locked on the big box from Derek.

Derek elbowed Meredith, smug, and knelt down to help Daniel open the box. "It's a train!" he pretended to be surprised.

Daniel gasped and looked at Derek, with big, happy eyes.

"Let's see what we can do with it," Derek suggested and Daniel agreed eagerly.

Derek had Daniel's entire attention with that present; he gasped with each item Derek took out of the box and the picture of how everything would look like in the end charmed him completely. No other present mattered anymore. His grandmother had sent him a toy and sweater as gift from Santa, but Derek decided to look at them later.

Meredith stayed behind watching their excitement as they took everything out of the box and tried to make an idea how to put it together. In that moment, Derek didn't look older than Daniel; actually, he hadn't been older than Daniel, all morning. She had to admit she was jealous of all the attention Derek was receiving from Daniel, as this was different from what she had been used to. On the other hand, she didn't want to cut in because she knew how important it was for them to bond with each other, and Derek seemed to be successful.

"I am going to make breakfast," she told them, and just Derek glanced up at her as sign that he heard her. "You need to make him eat," she warned him.

"Don't worry," he reassured her, with a big smile on his face.

Meredith left them alone with their toys and went in the kitchen to start making breakfast. While she thought what she could cook, Derek came in with something in his hands and a smile on his face.

"What's that?" she asked suspiciously.

Derek stopped beside her and gave her a small gift bag. "From Santa."

"Derek…" she was speechless and also embarrassed. "I didn't give you anything."

Derek pushed gently the bag against her hands for her to take it, saying, "You've given me more than I could dare to ask. Thank you." He let the bag in her hands and smiled as he encouraged her to look in.

Meredith shook her head, clearing her thoughts and looked inside, from where she took a scarf out. "It's pretty. Thank you." She smiled.

"I am glad you like it," he smiled back. He took a step closer to her and caressed the side of her body with his hand. "I heard you talking to Daniel last night, so I am going to make a first promise. I won't let you and Daniel down."

She looked down at their hands and she let hers rest on his arms, allowing gently to be pulled to his chest. She shouldn't be allowing this; his strong arms around him, his warm breath against her ear and the beat of her heart inside her chest.

"Daddy!" Daniel called from the living room.

They pulled away, slowly.

"You need to stop doing this," she told him.

Derek attempted an apologetic smile.

"Derek!" Daniel called after him again.

"He needs to get used to your name," she reassured him.

"I know," he nodded. "I'd better go to him."

Meredith nodded and watched him leaving. She couldn't ignore the warmth inside her body or the thoughts in her head that were encouraging her to believe and hope for something bigger than Derek. Breakfast was the last thing on her mind in that moment. She put some cookies on a plate and took out glasses for the milk. She was sure the others weren't that preoccupied by the breakfast either.

---

With Meredith's ok, Derek and Daniel put the whole setting for the train in a corner of the living room, and worked at it the whole morning. Just around noon, the train started to move sweeping through a mountain and sliding over a hill, down and then stopping in a station to pick a cookie and take it further.

"This must have cost you a fortune," Meredith stated as she came to see what they were doing.

Derek frowned at her. "I don't know. Santa used his credit card."

Meredith just laughed. "You two need to get your butts off the floor. You've been sitting there all morning."

"We're good," Derek nodded and Daniel agreed with him.

"Take a break," she told them. "Visit the bathroom. You got to feel the need to go to the bathroom. Daniel, you don't want to wet your pants, do you?"

"Mommy," Daniel whimpered for being disturbed.

"Derek, take his hand and both of them get off the floor. Now," she said firmly, not leaving place for any other argument. "Tuck is about to arrive and you can play again when he gets here."

Derek and Daniel started to heavily stand up; Derek stretching his body and Daniel rubbing his butt.

"You're like two old people," Meredith laughed at them.

Probably they had more needs than they wanted to admit, because they stayed upstairs for a while. In the meantime, a car stopped in front of the house. As she looked out the window, Meredith saw it was Tucker bringing his son. She hurried to the door to greet them.

"Merry Christmas, Meredith!" Tucker cheered.

"Merry Christmas, Tucker and little Tuck."

The boy waved happily at her. "Hello, Meredith."

"Come on in," she invited them inside. "Daniel, Tuck is here!" she announced.

"We're coming!" Derek answered and their steps were heard running down the stairs.

Tucker looked questioningly at Meredith. "Damon?"

She smiled and answered, "Derek."

"Oh," he looked surprised.

"Yeah," she nodded, agreeing.

"Tuck!" Daniel beamed when he saw his friend. "Look!" he pointed, pulling on Derek's hand. "He's Derek. He's my daddy."

"Go and show each other what Santa brought you," Tucker told them, giving little Tuck a bag.

"I have a train!" Daniel told Tuck excitedly.

"Wow!" Tuck gasped and ran to see the wonder.

"A train? Impressive," Tucker laughed. He held his hand out to Derek. "Tucker Bailey."

"Bailey's husband," Derek remembered her and shook Tucker's hand, introducing himself, "Derek Shepherd."

"Nice meeting you," Tucker smiled politely. "Meredith, can you bring me Tuck's backpack? I am stopping by the house first."

"Sure. Give me a minute," she answered and left to bring the backpack from upstairs.

Left alone with each other, Derek and Tucker exchanged a few cordial smiles, until Derek said, "I am going back to the boys. It was…"

"He's calling you Daddy already," he stopped Derek.

Derek turned to Tucker, confused with his statement. "Yes."

Tucker looked a little uncomfortable with what he was going to say. "It's not my business and I apologize for this, but… You should take advantage of this second chance you received for being Daniel's daddy, because a few months ago you almost lost it."

Derek was confused. "What?"

"That's all I am saying. Maybe you won't have a third chance." Then he stopped because he heard Meredith coming downstairs.

"Here," she handed him the backpack. "So you're taking Bailey out for dinner, huh?" she giggled.

Tucker laughed. "Why's everyone calling her Bailey? Her name is Miranda."

Meredith laughed. "We know, but we don't think she likes to be called by her first name."

"Sometimes we're taking care of each other's kids. I think she should like being called Miranda, at least by you."

"We'll see," Meredith laughed.

"I'd better go now. We'll stop by later to pick him up."

"Ok. Have a nice evening."

"It was nice meeting you," Tucker told Derek.

"Same," he nodded politely.

After she closed the door, Meredith turned around and found Derek staring at her. "What?"

Derek stared at her a moment longer before he answered, "Nothing." Meredith had told him she didn't have a relationship lately and Daniel hadn't met any of the men she went out with, so he couldn't understand what Tucker meant to say. What was he missing?


	7. You're in trouble

_**Chapter 7 – You're in trouble**_

"Damon?" Meredith was surprised to see Damon at the hospital. The only times he came were with Daniel visiting his Mommy. Nothing wrong had happened, she told herself as Damon was standing at the nurses' station, looking as if he was having a nice chat with Cristina.

Damon propped his elbow on the counter as he turned and waited for her to approach. "Someone has guests!" he beamed.

"And someone's too indiscreet," she copied the tone of his voice, laughing in the end. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if I can return home or not."

Meredith smiled ironically. "You know you have no other place to go, so I won't beg or even ask."

Damon just returned the smile.

"When is he leaving?" Cristina asked.

"I don't know," Meredith shrugged, drawing imaginary lines with her foot.

"You didn't ask?"

"I did, but he said he wanted to stay a couple of days. He didn't say how many days."

"Interesting," Damon mumbled meditatively.

"Don't play smart, Damon," Meredith frowned.

"Doesn't he have a girlfriend with a ring on her finger and planning a wedding?" he asked.

Meredith sighed. Derek's gestures had confused her, lately. "She must be very understanding. And probably a good step-mom for Daniel."

"But you two haven't..." Cristina suggestively lifted her brows, "you know... yet."

"No!" Meredith frowned, as if that thought was disgusting her.

"But you'd like it, wouldn't you?" Cristina seemed to challenge her to get into intimate details.

"Why are we talking about me?" she managed to avoid the answer. "How was your Christmas?" she asked Damon.

"Boring," he answered, bored. "So I ate a lot. How was yours?" he asked back and a crooked smile crept on his lips.

"Cristina?" Meredith turned to her friend.

"It was... ok. It could have been more exciting, but... I am not complaining. How about yours?"

Meredith sighed. "It was g... good," she didn't dare to admit it had been great. "They played with the train all day and I watched them."

"What else..."

"Just a second," Damon interrupted Cristina. "I bought Danny a train, too."

Meredith chuckled knowingly. "Not the same with Derek's," she reassured him.

"Yes, well, I am not a neurosurgeon." He rolled his eyes back.

"I am not sure if it was still working last night. Derek fussed around it for almost an hour. Danny will like yours, too."

"What else happened yesterday?" Damon insisted. "Because if you just watched them as they played, then you had a boring Christmas, just like us, but you said it was good, though you wanted to say 'great' at first, so something 'good' must have happened."

"And here we are talking about me, again."

"You're the one that has a kid whose father showed up like a knight in the sunset," Cristina pointed out.

Damon moved closer, his arm suggestively rubbing against hers, asking her nicely to tell.

"Ok," she gave in. She needed to talk about this to someone, anyway. "We kissed. I mean we kissed like... kissing, once. But he keeps kissing me on the cheek and he rubs my arm and hugs me as if we're a couple. Isn't it strange?" she asked. "What is he doing?"

Damon and Cristina looked at each other.

"Do you think he still has feelings for me?"

"Or he tries to impress you and melt you somehow to make up for the time he was absent," Damon answered.

"Or he tries to test you and see if _you_ still have feelings for him." Cristina added.

"Or maybe he's just a loving guy. He was loving to you when you were together, wasn't he?" Damon asked.

Meredith looked back and forth at her friends. "Or I just need to tell him to stop, other way I will send Damon to kick his ass."

"Or you can do that," Damon nodded, and Cristina agreed with him.

"How about you?" he asked her.

Meredith glanced towards him and took a moment before she answered, giving the others time to make an idea of her answer. "Me? I... I am emotionally unstable," she stuttered a little and then looked ashamed at her friends, whispering, "I haven't had sex for a while now."

"So?" Cristina encouraged her.

"I wouldn't mind taking care of a baby girl, too," Damon replied jokingly.

As encouraging her friends were and as tempted she was, Meredith knew it was wrong. She shook her head, stating, "I need to start dating."

Her friends laughed at her.

"You should try it. It's interesting," Cristina declared.

Thoughtful, Meredith just nodded. "I don't want to get into trouble with Derek. I need to get back to work and get my thoughts off him," she stated. She nodded, approving herself and turned to leave, aimlessly waving to her friends.

Immediately she realized something. Cristina never dated, so how could she know that dating was interesting. "Cristina," she stopped and turned around to ask her friend a few questions, but she was shocked to see that neither Damon nor Cristina were anywhere in the sight. "How did they vanish like that?"

---

"Oh no!" Daniel came by Derek's side, taking his hand as they looked at the pieces of broken window. "You're in trouble," he told Derek, looking up at him.

"Me?" Derek asked, amused with the serious look on his face. "We played together with the ball, Danny."

Daniel became a little worried. "But I am not my fault."

Derek sighed, nodding. "It's not your fault, because I let you play inside." He ran his fingers through his hair, trying to figure out what he had to do now. He had to keep Daniel away from the broken glass and, spotting the sun outside, he suggested, "Go take a ride with the bike outside, ok?"

Daniel nodded. His father dressed him and brought the bike in the backyard, letting Daniel play outside while he cleaned the mess and looked for a carton to cover the window with, to keep the cold coming inside. Luckily, they hadn't disposed the cardboard from Daniel's train, yet, and Derek found the perfect temporary solution to his problem. Of course, he also had to find the best explanation to give Meredith when she would see that.

He had just finished covering the window when Daniel rode in on his bike, leaving trails of dirt on the clean floor. "Daniel," Derek saw him getting off and leaving the bike parked in a corner.

"Done," he smiled contently at his father. "I am hot," he winced as he pulled the hat off his head.

"Daniel," Derek sighed as he walked up to him, to help him undress. "Why did you bring the bike inside. Look at the mess. Whose fault is it now?"

Daniel looked at the trails made with the bike and then smiled innocently at Derek. "I clean all."

"Do you?" Derek asked, amused.

Daniel nodded convincingly and ran off once his warm clothes and shoes were taken away by his father.

Derek let out another sigh. They had started the morning so smoothly, with Daniel crawling in bed with him and snoozing together a few more minutes, they had breakfast together and Derek told him stories from his childhood, as well as Daniel told stories of him and Tuck, and they had had a fun morning, until now, when he seemed to lose control over handling Daniel. He took Daniel's bike back outside, leaving it there for later to clean. Sending Daniel outside after 2 days of rain, hadn't been that smart of him, as playing football inside wasn't either.

He was walking back into the house when another sight stirred him. Daniel had brought a soaked rag to clean the floor with.

The boy smiled proudly at his father as he stopped at the dirty place. He knelt and the rag splashed the floor with water, making a puddle in that spot.

Derek nodded, resigned. "Let me do it, Danny," he offered. "You can go and play. Preferably on the couch, where I can see you."

Daniel stood up, wiping his hands on his clothes.

Derek nodded again. Of course he had to do that. "Actually," he said, standing up, too. "Let's clean you and settle you somewhere." He took him upstairs and changed his clothes, making him choose a few toys to take with him downstairs, and after he put Daniel on the couch, he returned to the unfinished work. He had to get the house clean, at least; a broken window was a disaster enough.

He managed to wipe the floor, clean the bike and pull the curtain over the window. He sat down in the couch, beside his son, exhausted. This was his first day alone with his son and he managed to mess everything up. Derek smiled as he watched Daniel wheeling a car between them. Daniel was a good son, he just had to be handled with care.

Derek checked his watch. It was a little until lunch time, but enough for doing something with his son. "What do you want to do now?" he asked him.

Daniel looked up and stayed thoughtful for a moment only, because he smiled as an idea struck him. "Let's race," he suggested.

"Race? Danny, I don't know if running around the house is a good idea."

"No, no. I have cars," he answered and climbed down to run out.

Derek had no other idea what to do, but wait and see what exactly Daniel had in his mind.

"Daddy!" he heard him calling from upstairs. He got up quickly to go and see what he was doing.

Daniel was still in his room, with two big cars on the bed and two remote controls. "Are those your racing cars?" Derek asked.

"Yes," Daniel smiled. He picked one of the cars, tucked it in the curve of his arm and took the remote control, too. "Take," he held them up to Derek.

"Is this mine?"

"Uh-huh," he nodded and ran back to the bed to pick his. "Ready?" he smiled, excited.

"Ready," Derek approved.

Daniel giggled, delighted with the new game to play with his father. They went downstairs and there they decided over the start and finish line. When everything and everyone was set, Derek announced the start. Daniel's car went ahead, while Derek's stayed behind because he had to get used to the remote control first. At the first curve, Derek's car hit the wall and rolled over. Daniel stopped suddenly, looking accusingly at his father.

"Play nice," he scolded.

"Sorry," Derek apologized, rolling back his eyes at Daniel's tragic expression.

Daniel went to put carefully the car back on the wheels and then ran back to Derek's side, ready to start over. They returned at the start line and the cars drove away in the same time. The race was tight until they left the leaving room, but Daniel's slowed down a little on the hall when one of the wheels hit the carpet. Derek noticed the frustration on his son's face, but also his determination to win.

Derek's car reached the finish line, at the front door, first. Daniel was a little behind him and stopped his car when he saw his father winning. He picked his car and turned around, pouted for losing.

"Danny," Derek went after him. "It was a race."

Daniel frowned at him. "Again," he mumbled.

Derek smiled and accepted another race. They returned at the start line and the race started. This time, it was tight for a longer distance, but Derek seemed to control the car better in curves and so he managed to leave Daniel behind, again.

This time, Daniel didn't wait to see his father finishing first. He stopped his car and picked it up, going back in the living room.

Derek stopped his car, too, when he saw Daniel leaving. "Don't tell me you're upset," he laughed. "What's wrong?" He found Daniel sitting beside the couch, pouted for losing again. "You didn't even finish the race."

"Go away," Daniel mumbled grumpily.

"Danny," Derek sat down beside him, ready to have a talk to his son. "You can't quit when the race is still running or when things don't go very well. Let's have another race."

"No," Daniel seemed to be listening to his dad, but he wasn't fully convinced.

Derek noticed that and tried harder. "It's shame to lose quitting. You need to fight until you cross the finish line. Do you know who people laugh of? Of people who quit, not of those who finished last."

Daniel looked up at his dad, with sad eyes. "Let's race again," he said quietly.

Derek smiled, proud of his son's decision. "And remember, we still have fun even if we don't win, ok?"

Daniel nodded. This time, to encourage him and prove his words were right, Derek let Daniel win the next race. Now that he finally managed to win, Daniel didn't want to play more, so Derek let him do what he wanted while he went to prepare lunch.

When he came back to call him to lunch, Derek found Daniel sitting in front of the TV, watching cartoons. "Danny, come. Let's eat something."

Daniel made a grimace and glanced at his dad, hesitating. The cartoons were captivating and didn't feel like trading them for food.

"Come," Derek held out his hand.

"But..." Daniel mumbled, pointing to the TV.

"No, but. Lunch is ready. We have to eat. Come," Derek called him again.

Daniel knelt on the couch and turned to look at his dad, with pleading eyes. "I am not hungry."

"Daniel, we're not arguing over this," Derek told him, but then he made the mistake, "Are you coming or not?"

Daniel looked at him as he asked that and waited a moment before he answered with a shake from his head. He sat back down and turned his attention to the TV, now that he won against his father.

Derek stared bewildered at his son. He hadn't seen him misbehaving like this before. "I am waiting for you in the kitchen," he told him softly. He didn't want to yell at him or start a fight, because their relationship was still fragile and he didn't want to break what he had managed to build so far.

He went back in the kitchen to put food in plates and waited for Daniel to come in. He hoped he would show up and he wouldn't have to go after him, again, because that meant he had to do something about that.

Derek gave Daniel 5 more minutes, but since he didn't seem to show up any time soon, Derek went back to him. Daniel was still in the couch, watching the same cartoons.

Derek folded his arms across his chest, adopting a superior attitude toward his son. "Ok Daniel. You know that if you don't come right in this second to eat, you won't eat anything until dinner."

Daniel looked at his dad, very relaxed. "I am not hungry," he repeated.

"Ok. Then you won't eat anything until dinner," Derek stated and also walked up to the couch. He picked up the remote control and turned the TV off. "And you're not allowed to watch TV either."

Daniel furrowed his brows, glaring at him.

"Do not frown at me. I told you something and you have to listen to me."

Daniel shook his head.

"Yes, you do," Derek contradicted. "Because I am..." he stopped before saying the words 'your father'. He anticipated how everything could go after that and the last thing he wanted was to hear his son disowning him as father. "You're grounded. Go to your room," Derek told him.

Daniel stared at him for a moment, while the glare turned into sadness. And to Derek's surprise, Daniel got off the couch and left the room, to go upstairs. He couldn't be that upset, Derek hoped.

Derek sighed and sat down. He was exhausted and the day wasn't over, yet.

---

Meredith had a hard, exhausting day at work. All she wanted was to get home, spend a little time with her son and then take a bubble bath.

When she arrived home, Meredith didn't notice the silence and the poor light inside, at first. But when Daniel didn't show up running to her, Meredith started to pay more attention around her.

"Hey," Derek came to greet her, instead.

Meredith smiled and looked around. "Where's Danny?"

"Upstairs," he answered. "Tired?"

"Exhausted," she nodded.

"Come in the kitchen. I made tea."

Meredith nodded and slowly followed him. "Why are the lights off?" she asked.

"Economy," Derek answered.

Meredith smiled, curious with his answer. "Is Damon home?"

"No."

"No? Strange," she muttered.

They walked in the kitchen and Derek held a chair out for her.

"You're very helpful this evening."

"Doing my best," he smiled genuinely.

"How was your day?" she asked before she sipped from her cup of tea.

"Exhausting."

Meredith smiled and nodded knowingly. "What's he doing upstairs?" she asked about Daniel.

Derek played with his cup and watched it as he answered quietly, "Sulking. He's grounded."

"He's what?" Meredith almost spit the tea. "Why?"

"We had a little fight at noon when he didn't want to come and have lunch."

Meredith shook her head, disapproving. Derek still had a lot to learn about Daniel.

"And..." Derek said hesitatingly.

Meredith looked up, already horrified.

"There has been a small accident," he admitted quietly.

Meredith turned pale. "Why is he in his room?" she demanded.

Derek noticed the color on her face, just then. "He's fine. Nothing happened to him. He's grounded, so I sent into his room.

Meredith furiously punched him in the shoulder. "Then speak up like a grown-up, Derek."

"I broke a window," he said quickly.

She stared at him, bewildered.

"He was pretty handful today," Derek tried to excuse himself, taking advantage of Meredith's silence. And he went on with all the events during the day.

In the end, Meredith stared for a moment longer before she punched him in the shoulder, again.

Derek whimpered and rubbed the spot, but he didn't dare to protest.

"Seriously, Derek. I wasn't expecting you to do it well, but I thought you had the minimum of knowledge of how to take care of a child," she scowled at him. She wasn't shouting, but she was nervous. That wasn't the evening she had hoped for.

"I don't know what was wrong with him today," Derek replied.

That put an end to Meredith's calm. She punched him again and started lecturing, "There isn't anything wrong with him. You're the one with problems. Daniel is a kid and therefore he's always handful, but of course you don't know that because you weren't here."

"Mer..."

"Do not 'Mer' me!" she spat. "You have to right to call me that. I am not your anything. Did you know that a couple of months ago, Daniel found out how fun it was to draw on the walls? Damon had to re-paint the whole house."

Damon's name didn't do very well to Derek, either. "And again, Damon. Sweet Damon," he replied sarcastically.

"What is your problem with Damon?"

"My problem is that you always have to bring him up in our talk. Even..."

"Of course I am doing it, because he's been here in all this time and he knows more about Daniel than you do."

"I don't want to argue with you," Derek realized that a fight wouldn't ease the situation. Besides that, nothing bad or serious had happened to Daniel and Meredith was just nervous after a hard day.

Meredith looked away, slowly calming down. "There's another drawing of Daniel's behind his closet, because the next day after the paint dried, he drew again on it. This time we decided to cover it with the closet. So, we can expect him to do worse, any day. That's what he does. But he's not mischief and I never had to ground him. He doesn't always come to dinner when I call him, but he knows that he has to so he shows up, sooner or later. If you argue with him and don't stay firm, he knows he might have a chance to win over you; which is exactly what I think has happened with you today. If he doesn't show up at dinner, you just pick him up and bring him at the table. You will see he doesn't fight or argue. He sits and eats." She took a deep breath and ran her fingers through her hair. "So he hasn't eaten anything since this morning?"

"I took lunch in his room," he answered quietly.

"And playing inside with the ball, Derek?"

"I will replace it tomorrow," he reassured her.

"Of course you will. I assume that you didn't go and fix the plumbing to the other house."

"Tomorrow, I promise."

Meredith shook her head. In that moment, she felt like she had two little boys in her care.

"I am sorry," he apologized sincerely.

"I am sorry, too," she apologized back. "And please get over your problem with Damon. He won't go away just because you showed up."

Derek remembered what Tucker Bailey had told him the previous day and just then he realized what he could mean with those words. "What happened a few months ago?" he asked her, determined to find out.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Something happened with Daniel? Tucker said something..." he stopped as he saw that Meredith realized what he was talking about.

She sighed and nodded. "Danny is a smart kid and... I guess he knew not to ask for his daddy, but..." she paused again, looking for the right words. "He spends a lot of time with Tuck and his dad and I think you know how smart he is, already. Damon told me everything."

They heard little steps walking slowly on the stairs and coming to the kitchen. He stopped in the doorway and looked guiltily at his mother.

Meredith smiled softly and motioned for him to come to her.

Daniel quickly ran into his mother's arms. "I heard something about you and I am not happy. Is it true?"

The boy looked down, guilty.

"Did you apologized to daddy for not listening to him?"

Daniel shook his head and glanced towards Derek, muttering, "Sorry."

"Apologies accepted," Derek smiled reassuringly.

"You know you have to listen to the people that take care of you," Meredith told him.

Daniel nodded slowly.

"You're still grounded for this, so no TV and no bedtime story tonight."

Daniel played with his fingers, pouted, and accepted the punishment without any comment.

The spirits calmed down during dinner time and they even managed to laugh at the events during the day, because despite Meredith's outburst, nothing serious had happened. After a little time spent together, it was time for Daniel to go to sleep.

While Meredith tucked Daniel in, Derek made sure he made up to Meredith for the broken window and for how he handled Daniel. When she returned into her room, Meredith heard the water pouring in her bathroom and Derek's shadow as he walked around.

"What are you doing in my bathroom?" she asked, visibly frustrated. "We need to talk," she stated seriously.

Derek looked at her, puzzled.

"Don't give me this confused look, because you know what I am talking about," she frowned accusingly.

Derek was still clueless.

"You need to stop being charming with me. You're no longer McDreamy to me. You can't be."

"But I didn't... do anything," Derek seemed not to know what she was talking about.

"How about all the kissing and the hugging? And this?" she pointed to the bubble bath.

Derek understood just then. "I... don't know what to say about that."

That wasn't the answer she had expected. "Then..." but she had troubled finding the words for a reply.

"I won't do it again," he said. "If it bothers you."

Meredith nodded slowly.

"You still haven't told me what happened a few months ago," he reminded her and he really wanted to find out.

Meredith shut the water. They heard a car stopping in front of her house.

"Damon is home," she told herself.

"He found the way back home," Derek stated quietly and disappointingly.

She looked at him with a glare.

"I am joking," he said quickly, showing a genuine smile.

"Daniel decided Damon to be his daddy," Meredith told him. "But that lasted a day only, because we explained him the situation." She noticed the frustration on Derek's face. "So ever since, Damon is his best friend. None said it would be easy for you, Derek. I told you this, already."

"I know," he admitted.

A short silence fell between them.

"Thanks. For the bubble bath."

Derek squeezed her hand, smiling.

"See?" she pulled her hand back. "This is what I am talking about."

Derek became aware of his gesture. "Yeah. I don't know. Sorry," he mumbled.

"It's fine," she forgave him.

"I leave you enjoy your bath, now. I will be guarding your bedroom door."

"Derek," Meredith laughed.

"Sorry. Again," he chuckled.

"Do you still love her?" Meredith froze as she realized she had let the question slip out.

Derek turned to her, surprised. He allowed himself a moment of thinking and admitted in the end, "I don't know." He smiled and waved at her before he walked out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him.


	8. Happy New Start!

_**Chapter 8 - Happy New Start!**_

The rest of the days he spent in Seattle helped Derek practice his role as father for Daniel. It was easy to answer his games and it got easier to see when Daniel was trying to cross the line with him. Meredith, on the other hand, he hadn't spent much time with her. She was at work, most of the times, and when she was home, she was around Daniel or spending time with Damon. He was sure she was avoiding him.

Derek didn't feel like coming back to New York for the New Year party; he had a lot of things to sort out. Addison, for instance, wasn't very happy with the fact that he called to cancel their holiday plans. He had to figure out each person's role in his life and set new priorities.

He knocked at Mark's door, his first stop from the airport. A little time with Mark could distract him a little from his messy life and maybe can give him some directions, because surprisingly, Mark could be that helpful sometimes.

"You're back," Mark looked surprised to see Derek at his door.

Derek chuckled and stepped in. "I heard that so often lately, that I've started to think I was gone on a different planet." He stopped suddenly, in the middle of the room and looked around him. Something was going on. Looking better at Mark, he saw him wearing sweat clothes and had a beer in his hand. "Where's the party?" Derek asked him.

Mark scratched the back of his neck. "I may not party tonight."

"What? Why? Who am I going to party with?"

"That's a good question," Addison startled him as she spoke right behind him.

Derek turned around, surprised with Addison's presence there. He was even more surprised to discover that she was pretty tipsy, already. "Addie..."

Addison chuckled and lifted her hand to silence him. "So, you're back."

"Addison..." he said her name, but wasn't sure what he wanted to tell her.

"No," she shook her head and the bottle of beer.

"You're drunk. And you drink beer. You don't even like beer."

"I don't like a lot things," she chuckled tipsily. She walked around him and managed to collapse into a chair. "I guess I could have called you and tell you not to come," she babbled. "But I did...not" she giggled, caressing the bottle of beer. She leaned over the couch to put the bottle on the coffee table and let her head hung over the couch arm. "I am too dizzy to go out."

"What is she doing here?" Derek asked Mark.

"She had some rough days," he answered. "Since you canceled everything, actually," he added, whispering.

"And I am canceling everything!" Addison shouted and burst into laugh. "Everything."

"You need to get some sleep," Derek took a step towards her, to help her stand up. But Addison pulled away. "You're drunk and you don't know what you're saying."

"I do!" she pouted childishly. "Tell him, Mark."

Mark just nodded.

Derek stepped back and turned to Addison, waiting for an explanation.

"I am canceling everything; the vacations... oh wait, you canceled that already... the wedding. I am canceling all the plans we had together."

"Addison..." Derek tried to convince her not to go on while she was under the effect of alcohol.

Addison stood up, standing perfectly steady on her feet, and suddenly looked as if she hadn't put a drop of alcohol in her mouth. "I am not ready for your ... package. I am not ready to be a step-mom; be a mom, be a second wife or... love of your life... whatever she was to you," she added in the end, mumbling. "I am not," she looked into Derek's eyes. She leaned to him, resting her hands on his chest. "And you don't know what you want, right now. So I am all for a long break in our relationship. I need it, but you need it the most."

Derek was shocked with her words. His mind was in complete haze and didn't know if to smile and thank her or plead her not to go on and talk about it again, later.

Apparently, Mark didn't have to do anything to help him. The situation was solving itself.

---

It was evening, a few hours before the new year, and the house was quiet. The lights were on in living room, only, where Meredith and Daniel were focused on their coloring books.

"Give me the red crayon," Meredith asked him, paying close attention to the drawing she had to color.

Daniel looked around and picked one crayon, giving it to his mother.

"This is blue, Danny," Meredith told him.

Daniel looked at her hand and then at the rest that laid between them, on the couch. He picked the right one and handed it to Meredith. He rubbed his eyes then and let out a long yawn.

"Let's go to bed," his mother told him, as she put the book aside.

"But no!" Daniel pouted, sleepy. "I want to see the New Year" he mumbled.

Meredith smiled down at him. Damon and Derek had told him a little about New Year and he surely believed it was something magical that worth fighting against heavy eyelids. "You know, the New Year is not a person. It won't bring you toys, like Santa."

Daniel furrowed his brows. "I know. I want to see it."

Meredith just nodded. She didn't insist because she knew he would soon crawl onto her lap and fall asleep.

---

"Derek," Carolyn Shepherd was surprised to see her son on her doorstep. It were the last hours of the year and almost everyone was getting ready for the party that was to come. Carolyn looked like she was getting ready for a party, too; beneath her bathrobe, a red dress or something had its turn to be tried on.

"Hey," he smiled, embarrassed as he realized he was disturbing.

"Come in," she invited him. It was obvious to her that something serious had happened. "When did you come back from Seattle?"

"2 hours ago, I think," he sighed. "I am disturbing."

"No," she motioned him to follow her into the living room. "Take a seat," she pointed to the couch. "How's Daniel?"

Derek managed to smile sincerely. "He's great. Intelligent and a really good boy."

Carolyn smiled. "Meredith?"

"She's... fine."

"What happened?"

Derek didn't put the useless question 'how do you know'; his presence there made it useless. "Addison broke up with me," he told her.

"Oh," she looked sincerely disturbed with the news.

Derek nodded. "But it's fine. I guess. I needed this break."

"Is it a break only or you canceled the wedding?"

"Canceled the wedding," he answered. "And..." he paused for a while, looking for the right words. "I am moving to Seattle."

Carolyn stared at him.

"Mom," he whined, looking away as her stare was getting disturbing.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," he answered. "This way I can be closer to Daniel. And Meredith..." he stopped there as he didn't know how to express his feelings for Meredith.

"I get that you want to be closer to your son, but I don't know if Daniel is a reason enough to start your relationship with Meredith over."

"I don't know about that. I just know that I need to make a change. For Daniel mostly."

"And your job here?"

"Richard Webber is still the Chief of Surgery at the hospital Meredith works at. We've worked together before, so I am sure he has something to offer me. Besides that, he will retire in one of the years to come, so I'd better be around."

Carolyn shook her head slightly.

"You don't agree," Derek noticed sadly.

"I don't have to agree, Derek. If you're truly convinced that you're ready for this, then go for it. You're not good at handling more things at the same time, so be careful."

Derek found it appropriate to joke, "You know I am good at juggling."

Carolyn just smiled. "Are you sure everything is over with Addison? You've been together for a long time."

"Don't tell me you're going to miss her."

"I won't. Will you?"

Derek sighed. "I don't know. Probably not. I need a break, that's all I know. And I need to focus on my new life in Seattle."

"It means that you and Addison are not on time-out," she pointed out.

Derek looked up, taking her words in. They weren't on time-out. They were over. He nodded as answer.

"Good luck, then."

---

"Mommy," Daniel whimpered, sleepily rubbing his eyes.

"Come here," Meredith took his hand and gently pulled him onto her lap.

He crawled and lay on, closing his eyes and taking his thumb into his mouth.

"Don't do that," she told him, softly as she pulled his thumb out of his mouth.

"When's Derek comin'?" he asked.

"Derek? Isn't he Daddy, anymore?"

Daniel shook his head. "Derek is pretty," he stated sleepily and let out a yawn.

"Derek's prettier than Daddy?" Meredith laughed. "We'll have to ask him if he doesn't mind that you want to call him Derek. Do you like him?"

"Uh-huh," he stood up and looked at his mom. "Why he left?"

"Because he has other friends in New York. He has his job there."

"Why?"

Meredith sighed. She wasn't sure she was ready for such big question at that late hour. "Because... he found it before you were born. He likes it there," she tried to explain. "But he promised he would come to see you very often from now on."

It was Daniel's turn to sigh. "Mommy?"

"What, sweetie?"

"Mommy, what's a daddy?"

"Didn't I explain that to you before?"

Daniel nodded. "He's like a mommy."

"That's right."

"But mommy, I 'uv you more."

Meredith giggled and pulled him into her arms, for a big hug. "You'll learn to love him just as much. You'll see what a father means."

"Mommy?"

"What now?"

"Mommy, can we call him and tell him good night?"

"We can't," Meredith shook her head, smiling. "Everyone is having a party at this hour, so we can't interrupt him."

Daniel looked at his mom and then around, rubbing his eyes. "I want to palty, too."

"No. You want to sleep." she gave him a kiss and took the coloring book off his lap. As she picked him up, Daniel put his head down on her shoulder, ready to sleep.

She left everything as it was in the couch and decided to call it a day. She walked out of the room and turned the lights off. Just as she did that, there was a knock at the door.

Daniel lifted his head and looked at his mommy.

Meredith was a little startled. There was less than an hour left from this year and she wasn't expecting company. She turned around, determined to ignore whoever was at her door. It was safer. But there was another knock and someone's voice calling her name.

Daniel and Meredith looked at each other. "Who is it?" she quietly asked Daniel, as if he could know.

"It's Derek," he whispered.

Meredith smiled at him, with distrust.

"Meredith?" there was another knock. "It's me! Derek!"

Daniel started to giggle.

"Derek?" Meredith muttered, confused. She turned the lights back on and went to answer the door.

Derek was standing right there on her porch. "What..." she wanted to ask, but she was too surprised and too confused for words.

Derek smiled genuinely. "Can I come in?"

Meredith opened the door and let him in. Daniel fussed in her arms to go to his father.

"What are you doing up at this hour?" Derek took him.

"Did you miss your flight?" Meredith asked him.

Derek just smiled at her. "Why isn't he sleeping?"

"I... I was just taking him upstairs. But what..."

"I will explain. Let's put him in the bed."

Daniel was more than thrilled to be tucked in by his father, again. He didn't enjoy the moment for long as he lost the battle with the sleep.

"He wanted to spend the New Year with me," Meredith told Derek as they returned downstairs. "Now can you explain?"

Derek nodded. "Can I stay here for a few more days?"

Meredith stared at him, dumbfounded.

"Addison and I broke up and I decided it was the best to move here," Derek explained, helping her come out of that state of confusion.

Meredith was still too confused for words.

"So, can I stay?" he asked her, again.

"Yes," she mumbled.

"I have a few things. I didn't bring much."

She just nodded and watched him leaving the house to bring his things from his car.

"You have a car," she managed to notice.

Derek chuckled. "I rented it. I was lucky because they were about to close up."

"It almost midnight," she pointed out.

Derek took out a bottle of champagne. "Do you mind celebrating it with me?"

Meredith smiled. "No. I could need some company. I am bringing the glasses."

"I had a full day," he stated, when Meredith returned to him with the glasses. "I woke up in the morning; had breakfast with Danny; we played a little; then I packed, I flew to New York, I walked around New York and I also managed to fly back to Seattle and tuck my son in."

"What happened?"

The bottle pocked loudly as Derek opened the champagne. He filled their glasses and toasted for the new year.

"Danny," he answered. "I am changing everything. For Daniel and for you."

"But Derek, that's..."

"Big. I know."

"Are you sure? How about Addison? Your job? Your life there?"

"Addison?" he answered. "She broke up with me so she helped be clarify the relationship we had. The job? Richard Webber could help me with the job. And as for my life there... it moved here."

Meredith kept staring at him. Everything was all of a sudden. "Are you sure? So all of a sudden?"

Derek couldn't give any answer, but a shrug. "I don't know what to say, Mer," he admitted. "Everything is... scary and exciting, at the same time."

Meredith giggled. She nodded, as she knew that feeling. She looked at Derek and said excitedly, "Congratulations! You're going to have a baby."

Derek froze with his glass to his mouth, staring at Meredith.

"What?" she laughed. She knew what his confusion was for, but it was fun to tease him a little. The situation was complicated, but this wasn't the right time for worries. It was almost midnight and they were drinking champagne. They had to let the new year come to see what it would bring for them.

"We didn't have sex for a while," he muttered.

Meredith laughed and patted his shoulder, reassuring. "You do really not believe that I am pregnant. Right?"

Derek's thoughts clicked just then. He started to laugh, too, and shook his head.

"That's exactly how I felt when I decided to keep the baby," she explained. "It was definitely scary; exciting, just a little, but in the end..." she smiled at him. "…it was the right choice."

Derek took her words in. He looked at his watch and held up his glass. "Happy New Year."

Meredith smiled, "Happy New Year."

They sipped from their glasses, smiling at each other. It was natural to lean in and kiss softly. Derek held her cheek cradled in his palm as their lips brushed together.

"You're doing it again," she muttered.

"Doing what?" he asked, pulling back and smiling at her.

"This," she pointed between them.

Derek chuckled and nodded. "But you leaned in, too, this time."

Meredith kept looking at him, questioning. "Why?"

He answered with a sincere shrug. "It's the custom, I guess. We used to kiss a lot when we were together. Remember?"

"I remember, but we're not together anymore."

Derek put his best smile on. "I missed you."

Meredith smiled, but she knew it was wrong to smile. "You just broke up with your fiancé."

Derek shrugged and sipped from his glass. "I think we broke up a while ago," he stated. He pulled away, sitting comfortable in the couch. "You made it through with the news of becoming a mom."

"I did," she nodded. "And you'll make it through, too," she reassured him.

Derek smiled appreciatively. He held out one hand to her.

She looked at it and put hers over his.

He gently squeezed it.

"I missed you, too," she stated, barely audible, while still looking at their hands.

He squeezed her hand, again, and gently pulled her to him. He put their glasses aside and took Meredith onto his lap. She ran her fingers through his hair, his hands wandered underneath her sweater; it needed just a spark to start the fire.


	9. Scared

_**N/A: I had an exhausting week and today, the cheery on the top, my dog died. Life sucks so much, sometimes. I still managed to finish the chapter, I don't know how great the last part is, but I didn't want to make you wait longer than you already did. Enjoy!**_

_**---**_

_**Chapter 9 – **__**Scared**_

This morning, she was determined not to be late for work, again. The past few days had been quite hectic for her because of the lack of concentration and Derek's presence in Seattle was the main cause, without him being a trouble-maker. He did make it a little difficult for her to focus and get out of bed, when in the morning he held her into his arms and she could listen to his breathing against her ear, like he was doing this morning, too.

His lips brushed sleepily against her cheek and he snuggled closer.

"We should wake up, Derek."

"Mmm..." he moaned into her ear.

"Ok?"

"Mmm," he answered with a sound.

She slapped his arm, giggling, and he fell onto his back. She rolled over and put her chin on his chest. "Are you coming with me today to talk to the chief?"

Derek opened his eyes and smiled as he rubbed his thumb against her cheek. "I am. If I stay home another week I might quit my job and become a house-husband," he joked.

Meredith smiled and stood up. "Whose house-husband?" she joked, too.

"Do you want me to propose?" he asked her.

Meredith looked at him and smiled. "God forbid!" she answered, not sure if she wanted it to sound as a joke or as something serious. And by the look on Derek's face, he didn't get it either. "Use the other bathroom. We'll be faster this way," she smiled and got out of the bed, ending the akwardness.

---

The kitchen was sleepy that morning, with Daniel nipping lazily from a sandwich and Damon sipping from his coffee. They put everything down and looked up when they heard Meredith and Derek coming. They walked in, holding hands, and bringing a bright mood with them.

"Morning!" Derek beamed and winked at Daniel.

"Morning," Meredith giggled. "Coffee?" she asked Damon.

Damon sighed, rolling his eyes, and motioned to the coffee pot.

"Let me get it for you," Derek offered, wrapping her with one arm and taking her to the cabinet. Just then he let go of her, to be able to take two mugs out.

"Did you have a good sleep, Danny?" Meredith asked her son.

Daniel nodded slowly. His eyes seemed to particularly follow each of Derek's movements.

"Here," Derek offered her a mug and also offered her a kiss.

"Thanks," she giggled.

"Ugh," Damon groaned, interrupting their moment. "You sound like a teenager."

Meredith looked at him, amused. "Bad sleep?"

"What sleep?" he asked sarcastically. "Do you people ever sleep?" he outburst. "How do you hold the scalpel during the day, Meredith?"

"Hey, calm down!" Meredith lost her good mood for a moment.

"Sorry," Damon mumbled. "But wasn't there a rule about not having sex in the house?"

"That's impressive," Derek muttered under his breath. "Did you respect it?" he asked them.

But they ignored him.

"First of all," Meredith started, "Do not use that word with Daniel around. And..."

"Why?" he didn't let her finish. "Are you curious to find out what 'sex' means?" he asked Daniel.

"Damon!" Meredith snapped at him.

Daniel looked back and forth at them and probably understood that he shouldn't be curious, because he shook his head as answer to Damon's question.

"Obviously I wasn't going to tell him the real explanation."

"And second of all," Meredith continued, "Derek is the father, so we can make an exception from the rule."

"I don't know... The rule was saying something about relationship," Damon pointed out and smiled crookedly, knowing the position he put Meredith in.

Meredith was speechless for a moment. She could feel Derek's eyes on her and his gaze as her answer was late to come. She didn't know if they had a relationship; Derek didn't mention it at all since he came back. "If you have trouble sleeping, then maybe you need a vacation," she managed to say something. Her eyes narrowed into a glare, sarcastically thanking Damon for that.

He just smiled. "Impressive, though," he stated, looking at Derek. "Fine. I won't complain, anymore. I heard there are some good ear plugs on the market."

"And some good hotels, too," Derek muttered.

Meredith turned to him with a reproachful look.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"What is wrong with you, people?" she asked them, nervous. "I was actually having a good morning."

"You had a few good mornings, lately," Damon joked.

"It would have been great one more."

Dere put his arms around Meredith and kissed her on the cheek. "Let's stop here. It's still a good morning. Breakfast?" he asked her.

Meredith giggled, snuggling into his arms. "I am a little hungry."

While Meredith and Derek cuddled, paying less attention to those around them, Damon saw Daniel throwing the leftover on the plate and leaning back in his chair, poutedly folding his arms across his chess.

"Someone's jealous," Damon stated, so Daniel's parents would give him some attention.

Meredith and Derek pulled apart and turned to see that Damon was somewhat right about Daniel.

"Danny?" Meredith asked him. "What's wrong?"

But Daniel stayed pouted, refusing to answer or to look up.

Meredith walked up to the table and sat down beside her son. "Are you upset?" she asked softly.

Daniel whimpered and opened his arms to his mother.

"Come here," she picked him up and put him onto her lap. "Are you jealous?" she asked, amused.

Daniel just shrugged.

"You know you're my only little man, don't you?"

Daniel shrugged again.

"Maybe you should be more specific," Damon cut in. "Your only man. Because there are some grown-up men around here, too."

"Damon, shut up," Meredith silenced him. "I mean, you know I love you the most. The rest of them doesn't matter to me," she told Daniel.

"Now I am hurt," Damon cut in, again.

"This time I have to agree with you," Derek replied.

Meredith laughed at them. "Then you should live with it, because it's not going to change."

"You say that now," Derek chuckled. "I will matter, just a little bit, at least."

Meredith looked at Damon, waiting for his reply. He shrugged, instead. "I am still hurt."

She laughed and hugged tightly her little boy, kissing his cheeks. He turned around and put his arms around her.

"I 'uv you."

"I love you, too," she kissed the top of his head.

Derek brought the toast to the table and after he put the plate down, he ruffled Daniel's hair, "Do you want anything, buddy?" he asked.

Daniel shook his head and told him, very serious, "She's _my_ mommy."

He left everyone speechless at how he knew to emphasize the right word.

Derek smiled reassuringly. "I know." he crouched to be at his level and said, "Your mommy and I are really good friends and we get along very well, but she's still your mommy and she loves you the most."

Daniel nodded and fussed to go down from his mother's lap. Now that he set things clear with Derek, he could go on with his business; which was to finish his glass of milk.

---

Meredith and Cristina were in an empty conference room, Meredith doing her charts and Cristina reading, when Izzie cautiously walked in. She looked behind her, out the hall, and then closed the door.

Without saying anything, she came and took a seat at their table. She smiled at each of them when they looked questioningly at her.

"Bored?" Cristina asked her.

"I wish," she huffed.

"Over your head busy," Cristina noticed.

"You have no idea," Izzie nodded.

"We can see that," Cristina answered.

Meredith and Cristina looked at each other and then at Izzie.

"Izzie..." Meredith tried to find out what was going on.

"How's Derek?" Izzie didn't let her ask. "I saw him around."

Cristina and Meredith exchanged questioning glances, again.

"He came to talk to the Chief about a job here."

"Oh, so he's moving here for good," Izzie nodded.

"I don't know if for good, but he's moving here for real."

"That's good," Izzie smiled. "It must be helpful to have him back here."

Meredith shrugged. That wasn't her answer; she was rather confused with Izzie's behavior, because there was something going on with her.

"It must be a difference," Izzie still wanted to know.

"It is," Meredith admitted. "It's good to have him here."

"How are you two getting along? Are you together? Like a couple?" she asked.

"Umm... we're having sex," she answered and the truth was that she and Derek hadn't talked about the status of their relationship.

"That's still great," Izzie nodded.

"Isobel," Cristina smiled sarcastically.

Izzie started to laugh. "I have a funny name. Or the way you say it makes it sound funny. Say it again."

"Izzie, stop acting weird and tell us what's going on," Meredith demanded.

Izzie shrugged. She took a piece of paper out of the pocket and put it on the table, holding her hands over it.

"Did you write a poem?" Christin asked her.

Meredith, on the other hand, seemed to suspect something. "Oh no," she muttered.

Cristina looked at her. "What is it?"

Meredith and Izzie looked at each other and Izzie nodded. "I am pregnant," she said quietly.

Cristina was staring at Izzie, but Meredith understood what she was going through.

"I don't know what to do," Izzie laughed nervously. "I like babies. Danny for instance; he's amazing. I'd give anything to have a cute, nice baby boy like Daniel."

"Does Alex know?" Meredith asked.

"Alex," Izzie smiled, discouraged. "You know Alex. I bet I know his answer to this."

"You still have to tell him," Meredith told her. "Before anything else."

"I know Alex, Meredith."

"But you're still not sure of his answer."

Izzie sighed. "I don't know what to do, Mer. How did you know it was the right decision?"

"I didn't know anything, Izzie."

"But do you regret it?"

Meredith sighed. "I don't regret that I have Daniel, but..." she shrugged, unable to find the right words. "If you came here for my advice, then I don't know what advice to give you, Iz. Derek wasn't here and as cute as Daniel was as baby... he was still a baby and it was a rough time. I wouldn't encourage anyone to keep a baby when she doesn't have a relationship with the father. I wouldn't discourage her either. I just... it has to be your decision."

Izzie remained thoughtful for a short while. "I want a baby, at some point. And now that I am pregnant... maybe this is the point."

"You just found out the result. Right?" Izzie nodded. "Give yourself a little time to think about it. What do you say?" Meredith asked Cristina.

Cristina was staring at them, dumbfounded.

"Cristina," Meredith elbowed her.

"Sorry," Cristina muttered. "I think I heard Izzie saying she was pregnant."

"She is," Meredith nodded.

"You are," Cristina looked at Izzie. "Why?"

"Because I had sex with Alex."

"Why?"

That troubled Izzie a little bit. "Because he's hot."

"Is he?"

"Yes."

"Is the sex as hot as he is?"

"Why are you even in this conversation?" Izzie asked. "You're not pregnant, you don't like kids and you don't want to have babies. I don't know what to do," she muttered. She looked up at Meredith, smiling, "You're doing great as mom. And now you have Derek back."

"I don't know if I am a model to follow," Meredith stated. "As for Derek, I am not really counting on him. It's better to be prepared for anything."

"Do you think he might leave?" Cristina asked.

"I don't think anything, but it's safer to be cautious."

"There's the Chief," Cristina said, looking out the window. "He looks nervous."

The others followed her gaze and saw Chief Webber talking to a resident and gesticulating nervously.

"Derek must be looking for me," Meredith said and stood up to leave and find Derek. "We'll talk later, Iz!" She looked out the hall for Derek, but he was nowhere in sight.

"Are you looking for Dr. Shepherd?" George asked.

"Did you see him?"

"A few minutes ago. He was leaving."

"Didn't he ask for me?"

George shook his head. "He looked a little... displeased."

Meredith stood still, wondering what could have happened. It was impossible not to get the job, because she knew how much Chief Webber appreciated Derek. She took out her phone and dialed Derek's number, several times, and each time there was no answer.

**---**

The house was quiet, in the evening, when she arrived home. She met Damon downstairs, who was coming from the kitchen with a beer in his hand and a book tucked under his arm.

"Where are the others?" Meredith asked him.

Damon motioned upstairs.

"What's going on?"

Damon shrugged. "Ask him. He's in Daniel's room." He walked ahead and went into his room, while Meredith stopped in front of Daniel's room.

The door was open, so she could see Derek and Daniel on the floor; Daniel was bulding up a tower out of blocks and Derek was beside him, watching him and now and then giving him an advice.

"Hi," Meredith made her presence there noticed.

"Hi, mommy," Daniel smiled at her, while Derek just glanced up.

"I tried to call you," she told Derek.

"Yeah..." he nodded. "I ran out of battery."

Meredith knew that was a lie. "How did it go with the Chief?"

Derek looked up and shrugged his shoulders. He ruffled Daniel's hair and stood up, coming outside to Meredith. They walked in her room and Meredith turned to him, waiting for an explanation.

"Did you get the job?"

"No," he shook his head.

"Why?" Meredith was surprised and confused at the same time. "I know he needs a neurosurgeon and you're one of the best."

"Not best enough, apparently," he grumbled. He took a deep breath in and exhaled everything out. He looked down at his feet as he mumbled, "I didn't get the job I wanted."

Meredith stared at him, confused. "The job you wanted? Do you want to go for another specialty?"

Derek glared up at her as if she was making fun of him. "I wanted to be the head of the neuro department."

Meredith sighed and shook her head with disapproval.

"I was the head of my department in New York and he knows I am much better than Dr. Nelson."

"Derek," she shook her head. "Does it have to be that position?"

"Yes, Meredith," he answered, annoyed. "You have no idea how hard I worked for this position."

"Oh, I think I know," she retorted sarcastically.

"Great," he grumbled. "Thank you for rubbing it into my face."

"I am not rubbing anything, Derek!" she snapped. "I am pointing out the obvious! You knew it wouldn't be easy. And don't you think it's time to make some sacraficies, too? I mean, do you think I wouldn't like to be more appreciated as doctor? To be on people's lips and say 'like mother like daughter'? I studied and worked just as hard as you for my career, Derek, but at some point I had to slow down, take steps back and ran home when Daniel ran fever or he was having fits." She stopped to catch her breath and calm her nerves. Just then she noticed that Daniel was right across the hall, looking at them as they fought. She smiled at him and closed the door.

Derek stayed quiet all this time and looked other ways, but not at Meredith.

His silence was driving her insane, because that proved her words to Izzie were right. "Do what you want, Derek," she said quietly. "You came back, I didn't call you here," she reminded him.

"And I am staying here," he reassured.

"Good. Then figure out what you want," she turned to leave, but stopped and turned around. "Find yourself another room. I am sleeping with Danny tonight." She stormed out the door, slamming it behind her.

"Mommy?" Daniel called her from his room.

She took a deep breath, ran her fingers through her hair and managed to calm down. She walked into his room and smiled at him.

Daniel stood up quickly and ran to her, taking her hand and leading her to his bed. "Are you sad, mommy?" he asked her.

"No," she smiled reassuringly. She took a seat on the edge of the bed and pulled Daniel on her lap.

"I don't think I like him," he muttered.

"Derek?"

Daniel nodded.

Meredith laughed. "I think you still like him."

"Ugh..." he shrugged, not very sure.

She kissed him on the cheek and bounced him lightly. "He's new in town. He needs to get used to it. He's a little scared."

Daniel looked at her with a shocked expression. "Really?" Meredith giggled and nodded. "But he's big."

"Sometimes I am scared, too," she said. "And when I am scared, I am come and sit with you. It makes me feel better."

Daniel giggled proudly. "I come to you, too."

"I know. What do you say if you sleep with mommy tonight?"

"Ugh..." Daniel looked sympathetic. "I think Derek needs me."

Meredith pouted. "Don't you want to sleep with me tonight? Derek can go to Damon."

Daniel giggled. "I sleep with you," he decided.

Meredith hugged him tightly. She knew she was selfish for keeping Daniel for herself tonight, but Derek was selfish too. She didn't want to think at Derek that night; she needed sleep, because she didn't know what tomorrow might bring and she had to have her mind clear.


	10. He'll come around

_**Chapter 10 – He'll come around  
**_

Derek couldn't sleep much that night. He knew Meredith was right, but his ego was still making him feel frustrated over the whole situation. Because he rather snoozed than slept, Derek heard Meredith, very early in the morning, waking up and leaving for work.

Though he hadn't slept much and he was still not tired, Derek didn't feel like getting out of bed so easily. He twisted from one side to another, trying to make a plan; the plan. Everything seemed against him, so his only solution was to give up on his ego. He heard a little cough coming from another room. There was the main reason he had to sacrifice.

Derek pushed the quilt away and got out of bed. He slowly opened the door to Meredith's bedroom and saw Daniel's tiny body fussing under the sheets. He walked in, without paying attention to the noises, because he knew he was awake.

Daniel was awake, indeed. As he felt someone in the room, he jumped up in his seat, curious to see who that was. He smiled wearily when he saw Derek.

"Morning, buddy," Derek smiled kindly and walked up to his bed to sit down. "Did you have a good sleep?"

Daniel nodded. He looked around, "Mommy left," he noticed quietly.

"She went to work," Derek answered.

Daniel slowly nodded his head and looked up at him. "Do you work?" he asked innocently. "Mommy works to buy everything for me."

Derek smiled, embarrassed in front of his son. "I work, too," he answered. "I am in a short vacation."

Daniel just shrugged, meaning his answer wasn't that important to him. He rubbed his eyes a little bit more and then looked back at his dad.

Derek easily could guess what he was thinking. "Are you upset with me for arguing with mommy, last night?" Daniel nodded slowly. Derek ran his hand over his blonde head and smiled kindly. "I hope I didn't upset her; much."

Daniel shrugged and answered, "She was upset."

"Was she?" Derek looked sorry to hear that. Daniel nodded his head. "I will apologize to her, today."

"Ok," he answered. "Don't go now, ok?" he asked with pleading voice.

"I am not. We can stay in bed and talk a little bit more, if you want..."

Daniel shook his head. "Don't go forever," he cleared up. "Away, far to grandma," he explained, gesticulating with his hands waving in the air.

His plead stirred something inside him. He pulled Daniel into his arms and cradled him to his chest. "I am not going anywhere," he reassured him. "I am here to stay."

---

Chief Webber smiled knowingly from his chair, while Derek stood across from him, uncomfortable in his seat.

"Of course you can have the job," the Chief said. "I reassured you of this from the beginning. Even though I am not giving you the chief of neurosurgery, I still appreciate you as neurosurgeon."

Derek tried to smile and look grateful.

"I know you're still not pleased," the Chief read him very well. "But I am proud of you. I was sure you would make the right decision; to your son and to Meredith, first of all."

Derek narrowed his eyes and watched him closely. "You're not giving me that position because?"

"Because I have one, already. And he's a good surgeon."

"You're making this personal, aren't you?"

"Derek, do you want my offer or not?" the chief didn't deny or admit it.

Derek wasn't satisfied with the answer, but he knew the answer he had to give. "I do."

The Chief nodded. He looked through a few folders on his desk and pulled one out, placing it in front of Derek then. "These are the papers. I am sending them to HR. You can pick your badge from there and you can start tomorrow."

"Ok," Derek agreed. "I am still going to rock."

The Chief laughed. "And I am looking forward to it."

They shook hands, sealing the deal, and Derek left his office, thoughtful. This was a new challenge he was sure he was ready for. As he walked by the surgery board, it caught his attention and made him stop to take a look. It was full of surgeries.

"Sometimes there are some surgeries on this board that you might have never heard of," the Chief told him as he walked past him, encouraging him this way to stay.

Derek chuckled and nodded his head. As he looked back at the board, Meredith's name had his attention in an instant. She was at that stage of her career when she could perform surgeries by herself. Derek had worked with her in the OR and saw her promising as surgeon, so he was curious now to see her flying solo.

Though he hadn't been in that hospital for about 3 years now, Derek still managed to find the OR Meredith was operating in and to his surprise, the gallery was full. The alarm of a flat line was just dying when he walked in. People were over their seats for a better view down in the OR. They were getting back to their seats as Derek stepped in.

"Like mother like daughter," Derek heard one of the female doctors saying. "I am on her service next week," she smugly told her fellows.

"Because you know how to kiss Yang's ass," one of them replied maliciously.

She shrugged, not really affected by his words. "I am still on her service next week," she pointed out.

Derek chuckled as he listened to them and drew their questioning stares on him. He just flashed them a smile and chose a corner by the window, for a better view over the OR. Meredith was surrounded by a full staff around the table.

"Would you like to finish, Dr. Thomas?" he heard her asking her intern.

The doctor nodded and Meredith stepped aside to let him take over, talking him throughout the final procedure.

"She's pretty hot for a chick doctor," one of the male residents stated as he got up to leave. "I might ask her out," he bragged.

"Right," a woman laughed sarcastically."Like she _might_ accept to go out with you. She has a son, you know."

"She's still a woman. She gotta have needs," another doctor cut in.

"I am dating her," Derek found himself cutting in, too.

Everyone went silent and looked at him.

"And you are?" the doctor who was about to leave, asked.

Derek knew it was inappropriate, so he smiled as he looked back down in the OR."I am her date," he said simply and didn't bother to answer their stares. Besides, they were all new in there, so they might have not heard of Meredith and Derek.

As the surgery ended and the OR cleared, Derek went downstairs to meet Meredith in the scrubbing room. He stayed aside as a few doctors left, leaving Meredith alone in there.

"Always the last one leaving the arena," he said.

Meredith looked up, surprised to see him there. She smiled wearly and nodded. "Did you get bored at home?" she asked, trying to use her pissed voice. "Where's Daniel?"

"Daniel is at the daycare. And yes, I got bored," he joked.

Meredith rolled her eyes. It was impossible though to stay mad at Derek for long, especially when he was trying to be funny and he when he was leaning against things like that. Besides, his presence there was saying something about his plans. "So you got the job."

"And I am not complaining," he wanted to added.

"Right now," she added.

"I have a plan," he stated smugly.

Meredith smiled and looked at him, questioning.

"Do you remember what a great couple we made in the OR?"

"So you need my help to prove you're greater than Nelsson," she nodded understandingly.

"Or I could help you learn more and better," he put it from a different perspective, just to make her say yes.

Meredith just kept on scrubbing her hands, carrying a smile on her lips. Derek moved closer.

"You're flirting," she noticed.

"Am I doing it successfully?" he grinned.

Meredith giggled and sighed with his name on her lips.

"What?" he asked innocently.

She shook her head as if clearing her first thoughts. "What made you change your mind about the job?"

"Uh..." Derek opened his mouth to say something and allowed himself a moment. "The sacrifice, as you called it. I told you I was back."

"Even if you risk to become just a humble doctor at Seattle Grace."

"Humble? Me? Meredith you got to know me better than this," he chuckled.

She dried her hands and leaned against the sink to look at him. He looked confident, she noticed.

He leaned beside her and they closely watched each other, until he started to lean closer and his lips brushed against her cheek.

Slowly she pulled back. "What's going to happen now?" she wanted to know what he would do.

"Now I am here and let's see how it goes," he answered.

"Ok," she smiled.

He smiled back. "Does this mean that I am forgiven and I can come back into your bed?"

"Forgiven, I don't know. But you can come back. Daniel kicked me in his sleep, all night."

He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her body against his. He cupped her cheek and their lips locked with a soft kiss.

"Don't fail me, Derek," she whispered.

He let go of her cheek and looked into her eyes. "I won't fail you. You'll see."

She nodded, accepting his assurance.

"Did you lie to me yesterday, when you complained about your lack of fame?" he asked, remembering the doctors upstairs in the OR.

She looked a little confused at first, but slowly she remembered what she had complained about. "I didn't lie."

"Really?" he chuckled and looked at her with a little distrust. "Then let me inform you that you're a rock star around here. There are residents kissing Yang's ass just to be on your service."

"Really?" she laughed, surprised to find out that. "Hmm... I should be more selective from now on, then. But you know... fame doesn't help me. It's less pressure when you're an anonymous and I do my job better in this condition. I didn't really mean my complain. We're different on this aspect."

Derek agreed. "But we have a son together," he pointed out.

Meredith was surprised to hear him completing their conversation with that. "When are you starting?"

"Tomorrow," he sighed and looked around, a little bored. "I think I will take Daniel to the park."

"If he's with Tuck, I doubt he will leave so easily," she told him. "I have one more surgery, then we can have lunch together."

"Sounds nice," he agreed. "I will supervise your surgery. From the gallery," he teased her.

"Be my guest," she laughed.

"Mer!" Izzie called her as they walked out of the OR. "Dr. Shepherd," she noticed Derek, also. "Derek," she smiled, allowing herself to call him by his first name.

"Dr. Stevens, right?" Derek walked up to her, together with Meredith.

"You remember me," she nodded impressed.

"You're in a good mood," Meredith noticed, interrupting this way their small chitchat.

"Yes," Izzie sighed. "About that..." she took a deep breath and told Meredith, very serene, "I am keeping the baby. I decided."

Meredith heard Derek breathing something as he was about to talk, but elbowed him to stay quiet.

"Are you sure?" Meredith asked. "This is serious."

"I know. I am not entirely sure, but you weren't either and look..."

"How she had a famous surgeon as mother and a neurosurgeon as father for her baby," Alex cut in as he came to the nurses' station and dropped a chart on the counter.

"He's the lucky father," Derek whispered to Meredith.

Alex became aware of Derek's presence when he heard him. He rolled his eyes and chose to ignore him for the moment.

"I know. I considered all the material facts," Izzie turned to Meredith. "It will be hard, but I have some savings and I will keep saving money."

"Right," Alex grumbled. "Now make me look like a jerk. You know I have no choice now and I will give you money for the baby."

"I am not asking you anything, Alex!" she snapped back. "I just let you know about the baby and about my decision. I wasn't expecting to see you jumping of joy."

"Ok. Enough!" Meredith cut in, to bring a little peace between them. "Izzie, if you're completely sure that you want to keep the baby, then you have my full support. I am sure Alex will come around at some point. Most of them do," she titled her head to Derek, giving him as example.

"We can help you with the nanny," Derek offered.

"Nanny?" Izzie asked, confused.

"Ugh," Meredith groaned, knowing what he was talking about. "Damon," she answered.

Izzie laughed.

"Damon is not a Nanny, Derek. And stop being rude to him."

"What kind of lawyer is he, anyway?" Derek asked. "I never saw him working. Lawyers are busy people."

"Derek," Meredith turned to him with a stern look. "Stop there."

Alex was standing there, hands on his hips and glaring at them. "This is all your fault!" he gritted his teeth at Derek.

Derek took a step back. "Me?"

Meredith looked at him and then at Izzie.

"The last time I saw Izzie was 3 years ago!" Derek pointed out.

"Each time you come to Seattle, a woman gets pregnant!" Alex accused him. "First Mer, now Izzie! What will happen if you will move here for real?"

"You're some sort of Fertility God," Cristina was around and hearing the topic, she joined in, laughing.

Meredith and Izzie laughed along with her. Alex's point was interesting, actually.

"Stupid people," Alex grumbled and walked away.

Izzie stopped from laughing and slowly her smile started to fade until she let out a sigh. Meredith rubbed her arm in comfort. "He'll come around," she reassured her. "He'll come around. They all do."

Izzie smiled gratefully.

"I have surgery, so..." Meredith excused herself. "Are you coming?" she asked Derek.

Derek nodded and followed her. "I feel a little bit sorry for Izzie. I never liked this guy."

"He's not that bad. Do you know what will happen if you move here for real?" she smiled at him.

"Apparently I am a Fertility God, so I guess we'll have a house full of kids," he answered. "And be aware, because I am planning on moving here for real."


	11. Kiss the girl

_**Chapter 11 – **__**Kiss the girl**_

Life seemed to settle smoothly for Derek in Seattle. After nearly 4 months, he couldn't brag he was the new head of neurosurgery, but he was satisfied to have performed some complex and successful surgeries. Besides that, he also could team up with Meredith and he enjoyed that the most.

His relationship with Daniel had grown, too. It wasn't Damon that Daniel was looking for first in the morning, anymore. Damon was still his best friend, but Derek was his father and they seemed to share the same hobbies.

This morning started with Derek and Daniel only, because Meredith had to go to the hospital very early and Damon couldn't get up so early. After breakfast, Derek helped Daniel get dressed and then they left together to the daycare and hospital.

"Dad!" Daniel shouted at him from the backseats, his hands tightly pressed against his ears. "Daddy! Dad!" he shouted, trying to make himself heard through the loud music.

Tapping his fingers against the steering wheel and singing along with the song, Derek didn't hear him right away; just when he glanced through the rear-view mirror. He turned the music lower and looked back at him.

"Dad! Daddy!" just then Daniel was calling him again.

"Did you just call me 'dad'?" Derek chuckled, surprised.

"I don't like the music!" Daniel shouted, still holding his ears covered.

"I turned the volume lower!" Derek shouted back and laughed. "In case you didn't notice," he added slower.

Exhausted from all the shouting, Daniel let his arms relax beside his body and he sighed with relief.

"And I thought we liked The Clash," Derek said.

Daniel shook his head. "I don't," he answered. "They suck."

"What did you just say?" Derek demanded. He had started to get used to Daniel's each new surprising word, but this one was a little too surprising. "Who taught you that word?" he asked him.

"Cristina doesn't like it," Daniel explained.

"Oh, so it was Cristina that taught you the word. I should have known," he muttered under his breath. Derek stopped at the red light and turned to look at his son. "And did you just call me 'dad'?"

Daniel seemed to be thinking sincerely about that. He ran his hands over his face and brushed the hair away. Then he nodded. "Cristina says I am big boy now. I need a dad."

Derek was staring at Daniel now. Two nights ago, he and Meredith went out and Cristina had to stay and babysit Daniel for the night, therefore he shouldn't have been surprised with what Daniel was saying.

"You can call me 'dad'," he wanted to make sure Daniel knew exactly who his father was.

"I know," Daniel nodded convincingly.

A honk made Derek notice the green light. He shifted in his chair and started the car.

"Daddy?" Daniel asked, from the backseats.

"Yes?"

"I want a car."

Derek smiled to himself. "This is not the proper manner to ask your parent for a new toy, but we'll stop by the store in one of these days and we'll choose a new model."

Daniel grinned. "I want to drive. Can I drive with you, daddy?"

"Do you want to drive a big car? Like this one?" Derek asked, amused.

"Yes!" Daniel beamed. "Damon says you are going to buy me a car."

"He did not!" Derek growled. He slowed down and glanced back at his son and could not believe how convinced he looked. "I am sure he was just joking. You're too little to have a car."

"But..." Daniel stuttered, not prepared for this 'no'.

"He was. Honestly," Derek tried to convince him. "Besides, while you still have 'mommy' and 'daddy' in your vocabulary, you're too little to even think about driving one. Of course, Damon had to come with a bright idea. Anything just to stay your favorite," Derek was no longer talking to his son. Though it was hard to admit, sometimes he liked Damon, but there were other times, like when Damon was talking with Daniel about life, when he would give anything just to have him out of their lives. "Does your mother know about this?"

No answer came from Daniel and as Derek looked in the rear-view mirror, he saw him glaring out his window. It happened that he and Meredith had a few disagreements and Daniel assisted on some of them, of course, taking his mother's side. He didn't like when his father was raising his voice to his mother.

Derek sighed and calmed down. "Did you tell her about your new wish?" Derek asked him, in a softer voice and even trying to sound amused. He saw Daniel shaking his head. "What if she says no?" Derek asked, curious. "Would you give up just like that?"

Daniel looked up at his father, confused. "Uh..."

As Daniel seemed to have trouble answering, Derek glanced at him, again. He was pleasantly surprised to find that look on his face which was asking for his support. Derek chuckled. "We'll talk about this."

"Daddy?" Daniel asked after a short while of silence.

"Yes?"

"Are you boss with mommy?"

"What?" Derek started to laugh, confused with what Daniel was trying to ask.

"Mommy is the boss. Right?"

Derek couldn't stop laughing. "Umm... kind of. I mean, I am mommy's boss at work, but at home... I guess she's the boss."

"And my boss is?"

Derek shook his head, smiling. "You don't have a boss, because you're too little to have one. But you have both parents and you have to listen to both of them."

"And Damon..." Daniel needed to ask. "And Cristina."

"Yeah..." Derek rolled his eyes.

Soon he pulled the car in the parking lot. He helped Daniel out of the car and took his bagpack. While Derek zipped his jacket and arranged the bagpack on his shoulders, Daniel was looking at the car, admiring it. Derek chuckled and ruffled his hair.

Daniel smiled and took his hand, walking together to the hospital.

"There will a race on TV this weekend," Derek told Daniel. "Make time so we can watch it together."

Daniel grinned up at him, thrilled with the idea.

As they stepped into the lobby, Daniel pulled his hand from Derek's and ran off. Derek wanted to shout and stop him, but then he saw Damon.

"How did you get here before us?" Derek asked. "You were sleeping."

"No, I wasn't," Damon smirked. "I didn't sleep home," he explained.

"Do you live here in the hospital now? Because you're here most of the time."

Damon just smiled. "Danny, I came to pick you up for a short trip through town. What do you say?" he asked the boy.

"Yes!" Daniel beamed.

"Wait! Wait!" Derek stopped him. "What do you mean you came to pick him up? Why? And where are you taking him?"

Daniel checked his watch. "I don't really have that much time to stay and explain. Meredith knows I am taking him." He picked Daniel into his arms and told him, "Tell Daddy goodbye."

"Bye!" Daniel waved, smiling.

Derek opened his mouth to protest, but Damon was walking through the doors, already. His hands clutched into fists. He turned to the elevators and stopped at the floor he thought he might find Meredith.

He found her, indeed, at the nurses' station, with Cristina.

"Are you serious?" his voice trembled with anger as he tried to keep his voice down.

Meredith looked up from the chart, surprised. "Good morning to you, too," she smiled.

"Damon just took Daniel. Out of my hands. And he left. Without any explanation."

Meredith smiled and shook her head. "I know. He came and asked permission."

"He didn't ask for my permission," Derek retorted.

"Derek," Meredith sighed. "He was in a hurry," she tried to excuse Damon.

"At 7 o'clock in the morning?"

"Derek,"

"Don't do it. I thought we talked about this."

"And he listened. This is different."

"How come?" Derek asked sarcastically.

She sighed and scrambled into the chart, muttering. "He's moving out."

"What?" Both Cristina and Derek asked.

Meredith looked at each of them. "His sister is moving in Seattle, so he's going to live with her. She's coming next week and so he took Danny to explain him the situation. And he came this early because he needs to leave later for a lawsuit in New York."

"When did he get a sister?" Cristina asked. "And why all of a sudden?"

Derek and Meredith turned and looked at Cristina, as there was something in her voice that sounded like panic.

"Do you have a crush on him?" Derek asked, joking.

Cristina stared at him for a moment and then smiled. "I was just asking. Did you know he has a sister?" she asked Meredith.

Meredith had to admit, she didn't.

"Do we know anything about this man, who just came and took your son?" she asked then.

"I have to agree with her on this," Derek stated.

Meredith looked at them, trying not to freak out, because a little they did manage to scare her. "I might not know everything about him, but try raising a child by yourself and then ask again." She shut the chart and put it behind the counter, then she walked away.

"You might want to fix this," Cristina muttered to Derek.

Derek looked at her. "You were on call last night, weren't you?"

"Why do you care?"

"And he slept here."

"Who?"

Derek just smiled at her and then walked away, to go and talk to Meredith. They were a couple now, but they weren't a perfect one. They still had issues they had to work on and communication and Derek's jealousy on Damon were some of them.

"Mer," he caught up with her when she stepped into the elevator.

"Derek," she pressed the button for her floor and then turned to Derek. "I am having a good morning. I saved two women, without much trouble, and now I am going to lay down because in a short while I have to be in the OR. So please, don't ruin my morning."

"I am sorry," he took her hand.

"You should be happy with the news."

"But you're not."

"Does it matter?"

Derek sighed and pulled her into his arms. "It matters to me."

She gave up on her anger and put her arms around him. "I am so tired. You have no idea how exhausting it is to be in the middle of 3 men." She pulled away, holding his hand. "Actually, with 3 boys, because neither you nor Damon are much older than Daniel." She took a deep breath and asked, "Ok. What's the problem now? What did Damon do?"

Derek looked at her, amused. She seemed to be a mommy with everyone, all the time. "It's nothing."

Meredith lifted her brow, knowing them better.

"He and Cristina spend too much time together and too much with Daniel," Derek started off. "They teamed up in bed and now they have to team up against me."

"Who teamed up in bed?" Meredith interrupted.

Derek narrowed his eyes. "Didn't you assist to her reaction?"

"Damon and Cristina?" Meredith made a face. "No! They don't like each other."

Derek shrugged his shoulders. "It seems to me that they do like. Or at least they get along pretty well. This considering how Cristina thinks Daniel is a big boy now and he can learn bad words and how Damon considers him old enough to ask me to buy him a car and drive."

Meredith had stopped and turned to look at him. "What?"

"You heard me. Now Daniel wants a car, because Damon told him I would buy him one. Oh and Cristina can't tell Daniel which music he likes and which he doesn't. That's up to his choice."

Meredith rolled her eyes and started walking again.

"Oh, don't tell me this isn't serious," Derek growled. "He wants to drive a car, Mer! And he's not even 4, yet. As for the music and other things he likes, he needs to figure which are those things. We don't have to influence him."

Meredith headed to an on call room, entered in and closed the door. Derek stopped in front of the door and sighed. He opened it and walked in. Meredith had laid onto the bed, already.

"You asked," he apologized.

Meredith smiled and turned onto one side. "I am sure Damon wasn't talking about a real car. And if he was, then he wasn't talking about one, right now."

"That's what Danny understood."

"And the problem with the music? Is it because he doesn't like The Clash anymore? Derek, his tastes change every week. Oh and I should point out, that you put this music and made him listen, so of course, he learned a few words and likes the songs. Don't you ever get tired of a song?"

Derek walked up to her bed and lay down with her. She turned around and spooned into his arms.

"Don't you have work to do?" she asked.

"Not for the next 5 minutes," he kissed the back of her neck.

"Good," she relaxed, cuddling into his arms. "You're so silly, Derek."

"I prefer to take that as a compliment," Derek mused.

She answered with a giggle.

"I think I will buy Danny a car, tough. For his birthday. You know, one those mini cars that he could drive in the backyard. What do you think?"

"I think that's a bad idea and I don't agree," she answered straight.

"He's not old enough," Derek agreed. "You're the best mother in the world, Mer."

"I know," she answered smugly. She rolled onto her back and looked at Derek. "And you're the worst father in the world, sometimes" she stated straightly. "And I mean it."

Derek sighed and nodded sadly. "At least, it's sometimes."

"Maybe now that Damon will be out of the house, you'll do better."

He just smiled and stroked her cheek.

"We don't have much left from our 5 minutes," she smiled.

"We still have a minute or two for a few kisses," he leaned in, kissing her softly.

"And a bit of touching," she ran her fingers along his arm.

"And a bit of touching," he shivered, laying onto his back, with Meredith moving on top of him.

"Hey! Meredith! Wait up!"

Meredith stopped and turned around, surprised to hear Cristina shouting after her. "Look who decided to come out of her hiding place." She folded her arms across her chest and waited for her friend to catch up her breath.

"Yeah... well..." Cristina shrugged her shoulders, panting.

"You've been avoiding me all day and now your running after me."

"Ok. So... what now?"

Meredith eyed her friend, closely. "Neither of you said anything. My best friends."

Cristina looked at her shoes, guilty, and just glanced at her friend.

"How long?" Meredith asked.

"A few times. A couple of times," Cristina stuttered. "It's been a while. But nothing serious. Nothing to worth ... detailing to our friends."

"Friend," Meredith corrected her. "Not worth it?"

"The sex? Totally worth it, but the confessions... you know. It wasn't serious. I mean it."

"You seemed pretty affected this morning when I mentioned that Damon was moving," she pointed out.

"I know," Cristina sighed. "That was pathetic of me. I might have one of those stupid 'he's leaving, I'm losing him. Omg, I am in love with him' -moments."

Meredith checked her watch. It was the evening of her work day and she had talked to Derek to head home earlier today. She was on her way to the daycare, but she was also interested in hearing more about the Cristina and Damon thing.

"I need to pick Danny from the daycare, so talk as you walk," she asked her friend.

"What else do you want me to say? There isn't anything interesting, really. I mean, I don't know what to say."

Meredith glanced at her friend and sighed. "Then I don't know what to ask."

They stepped into the elevator and after a few minutes, while none of them spoke a word, Meredith said, "You didn't like him."

"I didn't," Cristina admitted. "Here's the secret, though. The sparks? Insanely sexy."

Meredith glanced at her and started to laugh.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just... I need to take a picture of you two. What you're saying sounds unbelievable to me."

"You think I am lying?" Cristina frowned. "I don't need to lie. You can ask him when he gets back. And if he denies, I will torture him until he admits it. And he doesn't stand the torture," she added, wriggling her brows.

"Ok. I want details, but from that topic. So not appealing."

"It would appeal you," Cristina stated. "How is it going with Derek? Is he still pissed?"

"We had sex after that, so we're good now. He's good now. At least until Damon returns home. I hope he will have better feelings toward Damon, now that he's moving out."

"What I said this morning about Damon..." Cristina started off. "He's great with Danny, because he's natural with him. He doesn't try hard as Derek does."

Meredith couldn't agree more. "Derek needs to relax." She sighed as they stopped in front of the classroom. "I bet he's cranky. He hasn't seen me today and Derek didn't have time to come down and see him."

"He's such a mommy's boy," Cristina rolled her eyes, smiling.

"I know," Meredith giggled. "How cute is that?" Meredith stopped before pushing the door open and stopped Cristina, too. "Oh, and don't teach Danny bad words."

"I am not!"

"Something you taught him because Derek was very pissed about it," Meredith warned him.

"Ugh..." Cristina groaned, rolling her eyes. "Derek needs to get laid. Oh, wait! He does get laid. Then he needs help."

"I was just saying."

They walked into the classroom and Meredith expected to spot her son immediately. There were 3 boys on a table, other group of 4 in a corner and few others spread separately.

"Do you see Danny anywhere?" she asked Cristina.

Cristina was closely scanning the room, too. "No," she answered, confused.

"Mommy!"

In that moment, a pair of little arms wrapped around Meredith's legs.

Meredith looked down and almost didn't recognize her son.

"What happened with him?" Cristina questioned, staring down at Daniel.

Meredith knelt down at Daniel's level. "What happened to your hair?"

"I cut it," Daniel smiled shyly.

"You did?"

"Uh-huh," he nodded. "And Damon cut it, too. I look pretty now?"

Meredith laughed and pulled him into her arms. "You looked pretty before, too, but yes, you look pretty now."

"He has eyes!" Cristina exclaimed, laughing. "And a forehead!"

Meredith glared up at her friend.

"He looks adorable." His teacher came to them.

"He does," Meredith smiled at her.

"Is that mousse in his hair?" Cristina asked.

"Who fixed his hair, took care of everything," the teacher nodded.

Meredith ran her fingers over his short spikes and giggled. She had such a handsome son. "Do you like it?"

"Yes," Daniel answered.

"Bye Danny!" a little girl waved at him, standing before her table.

While his teacher went to bring his stuff, Daniel ran to that girl. Meredith and Cristina watched him gently holding her arms and kissing her on the cheek.

Meredith's mouth fell open.

"It's been like this all day," the teacher told them. "He has a great success with his new haircut."

"Really?" Meredith laughed, surprised.

"Why is that boy kissing my daughter?"

They turned as a man had just walked in.

Meredith and Cristina smiled at each other, while Daniel ran to them. Cristina picked him up and Meredith took his things.

"Because he's cute," she said as she walked past that girl's father.

"He has his father's charm," Cristina stated.

"Doesn't he?" Meredith laughed. "Do I have charm at all? Did he get any from me?"

"No," her friend answered frankly. "Not at all." She put Daniel down and gave his hand to Meredith. "Enjoy your evening with your boys."

"Yours will come soon," Meredith teased.

Cristina just waved her hand as she walked away.

"Did Damon tell you that he's going to move?" Meredith asked her son, while heading to the lobby, where Derek was waiting for them.

"Uh-huh," he nodded.

Meredith looked down at him, confused. He didn't seem affected at all by that thought, and she hoped he wasn't confused about what that meant.

"And are you ok?"

Daniel looked up at her and nodded. "Yes, mommy."

Meredith decided to leave this for later. Right now she was tired and her head was full.

"His hair," Derek noticed as they got closer.

"Cute, isn't it?" Meredith giggled.

"Very handsome," Derek picked up his son into his arms. "Who took care of his new look?"

Meredith just smiled at him.

"Oh," Derek nodded and smiled. "It's ok. He looks ok," he acted as if he wasn't impressed. "Did he tell him?"

"Yes. Let's see how it goes when that moment will come."

That was one of Derek's favorite evenings; when he was with his family only, eating dinner, talking about their day and just be together.

"Shouldn't we... uh..." Meredith moaned as Derek's lips lowered down her neck. "Check on Danny."

"Right away," he grinned as he picked her up and set her on the edge of the sink.

Meredith laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You give words a new mean."

"Just this time," he grinned against her lips, nipping her bottom lip.

Meredith pulled back, holding herself on Derek's shoulders. "This reminds me of the times we started dating. We could have sex whenever and wherever."

"Those were fun days. Not that these are boring, because they're not. But I miss those days. I..."

She put a finger on his lips and kissed him. "One of us needs to go and check on Danny."

"I am going."

"And I will be there in a minute."

He picked her into his arms and got her off the sink, kissing her before letting her go.

Upstairs, Daniel was laying onto his stomach, drawing on a piece of paper. "What you're doing, buddy?" he asked, walking up to his bed.

Startled by his quiet appearance, Daniel gasped and put his hands over the paper.

Derek chuckled and lay down across from him, closely looking at Daniel's paper. "What are you drawing there?" he asked, curious.

"Nothing," Daniel mumbled.

"What is it?" Derek became more curious.

Daniel whimpered and stood up to take his drawing and leave, but in that moment, Derek took advantage and stole the paper.

"Mommy!" Daniel started to cry.

Derek gave it back quickly, surprised with his reaction. "There you go. I didn't mean to upset you."

Upset now, Daniel was careless with the paper, so Derek could title his head and try to figure why Daniel was hiding that drawing. Daniel wasn't quite an artist.

"What's going on here?" Meredith demanded, showing up in the doorway.

Daniel just glanced at her, pouted and Derek smiled innocently.

"He's hiding something," he told her.

"Why are you nosy, Derek?" Meredith scolded. She walked in and came to the bed. "What's that, Danny?" she softly asked her son.

"Why am I nosy, Derek," Derek mocked her, laughing.

Meredith giggled and threw a pillow in him.

Daniel was sitting on the bed now, with the paper on his legs, watching them.

"Are we disturbing?" Meredith asked him.

Daniel just shrugged his shoulders.

"Do you need help with whatever you're doing?" Derek asked and Daniel shook his head.

The boy sighed and put the paper aside. "I want to draw something."

"What did you draw there?" Derek asked him.

Daniel smiled shyly, "For Sarah."

Derek looked up at Meredith, who started to laugh.

"I forgot to tell you," she grinned at Derek. "He kissed a girl today."

"What?" Derek started to laugh and ruffled Danny's hair.

The boy whimpered and slapped his hand away. He didn't seem to appreciate all the laughing around him. He threw the paper aside and crawled out of the bed.

"Aww..." Meredith picked him up and put him back on the bed. "I am sorry. We weren't making fun of you. You're just so cute."

Daniel fidgeted and stepped away from his mother, sitting in a corner of the bed.

"You don't have to feel embarrassed," Derek told him. "It was nice what you did. Look at this," he said and at the same time, he pulled Meredith down next to him. He planted a kiss on her cheek, making her giggle. "See how they smile after you kiss them?" he wanted to show to his son. "What's her name again?"

"Sarah," Daniel muttered.

"I'll help you right her name on the paper. This will impress her. Ok?"

Daniel smiled at his father and nodded.

"Even better," Derek came up with an idea. "We'll draw together. You for your girl and me for mine."

Daniel looked at him, questioning, "For mommy?"

Meredith and Derek started to laugh. "Yes. She's my girl, isn't she?"

Daniel nodded. He climbed off the bed and went to bring more papers and more crayons, everything they needed to make art for their girls.

"Isn't he too little to be preoccupied with girls?" Meredith asked, a little worried. It was cute what Derek and Daniel were doing, but Meredith wasn't sure if that was right.

Derek smiled knowingly. "You might know everything about what he likes to play, eat and other stuff, but with the girls is different. I got this," he reassured her.

"Ok," Meredith giggled. "Don't keep him up too late. I am going to take a bath and I don't want to freeze in the bathtub."

Derek kissed her on the cheek. "I won't forget about you."

"I hope," she smiled and kissed him back. She got up from the bed, while Derek and Daniel were making themselves comfortable next to each other.

"Danny?" Meredith stopped in the doorway and looked at her son. "Isn't he the best Daddy?"

Meredith smiled at Derek as she asked that and saw a big grin lighting up his face.

"Yes," Daniel answered right away.

Pulling Daniel into his arms, Derek mouthed a 'Thank you' at Meredith. Maybe she didn't mean it for real, this morning when she called him the worst daddy.

"You're not that bad," she told him, as if she had read his mind.


	12. Damon

_**Chapter 12 – Damon**_

His hand traveled up and down, from her waist to her leg and thigh, and then up to her ribs, stopping below her breast.

She moaned softly as she woke up from a wonderful sleep. Stretching her body, he traced kisses down her neck.

"Morning," he gently pulled her by the shoulder and laid her onto her back.

"Morning," she smiled, looking into his piercing blue eyes.

He leaned in, cupping her cheek and kissing her soft lips. Her arms wrapped around his neck, willing of holding him there as long as possible.

"How are you feeling?" Derek asked Meredith, settling beside her. "Tired?"

"I should feel tired, shouldn't I?" Meredith giggled.

"Well… I was pretty amazing last night, so…"

Meredith pinched his cheek, laughing. "I am feeling great. At least as great as possible."

Derek sighed and nodded. "He left and Danny seemed to take that very well. He was just a bit sad, but that's understandable."

"I don't know," Meredith didn't seem as convinced as Derek.

The past week, after Damon returned from his business trip, life followed its usual course for Daniel. Not even the fact that he was packing his stuff didn't scare Daniel, because he was still sleeping there and he was there in the morning.

"Don't worry," he caressed her cheek. "We have a smart boy. Now can I show you how amazing I am in the morning?" he grinned against her lips, crashing them with a kiss.

"I'd say you're rather pretty cocky in the morning," Meredith giggled, parting her legs and welcoming him on top of her. "Wait. What time is it? Do we have time?"

He took her hand before she could reach to the alarm clock, and put it around his neck. "No worries, ok?"

Meredith was about give in, when she heard something downstairs. She pushed Derek off her and stood upright, listening carefully for any sound.

"Mer," Derek sighed, irritated with the interruption.

_"Damon?"_

Then both of them heard Daniel.

Meredith gave Derek a knowing look and hurried to throw some clothes on her before she went to look for her son.

"Danny?" she called out from the hall.

As answer, a few sobs could be heard from down stairs. She found Daniel sitting on the stairs, with his head buried in his knees.

"Danny," she said softly and climbed down, taking a seat next to him.

Daniel looked up, tears streaming out of his eyes. "He... he left..." he said between sobs.

Meredith smiled gently, wiping his cheeks. "He did. He left yesterday. Don't you remember?"

Daniel kept sobbing. "Why?"

"Daniel, you know why. Don't be sad. You're still best friends and you can visit each other whenever you want."

"But... I want Damon," he cried, leaning to his mother's arms.

Meredith hugged him closely, rocking him slowly in attempt of calming him down. She heard Derek's sigh from the top of the stairs. She looked up and pled with her eyes not to say anything.

Derek was visibly disappointed with the scene. He shook his head and left for the bathroom.

"Come here," she stood up and carried Daniel onto her arms. "Let's wash your face." She took him into the bathroom.

Derek was wiping his face when they came in.

"Go away!" Daniel managed to surprise everyone when he shouted at his father. "I want Damon back!" he demanded, looking up at his mom.

"Daniel!" Meredith snapped. "Derek..." she looked at him, wanting to apologize, but he shook his head.

"I told you so," he said as he walked past them on his way out.

"What?" Meredith asked, confused.

He stopped in the doorway, controlling his anger. "He should have left the day I came here. I knew this would happen. This is all your fault."

Meredith stared at him, speechless.

Derek wanted to leave, but changed his mind again and turned to Meredith. "When I suggested that he should move, you should have listened. Because I knew better."

"Leave," Meredith gritted her teeth, feeling the anger ready to throw something at him.

He shook his head with disapproval and shut the door on his way out.

Meredith took a deep breath and tried to calm down. Daniel was still crying in her arms. She turned the water on and splashed water on Daniel's face despite his screams. She wiped him with a towel and put him down.

"Daniel, stop!" she shook him a little, to bring him back to his senses. "What's wrong with you?"

Daniel's cry stopped when he found himself shaken by his mother.

"This is not how you talk to your father. Never yell at him again. Are we clear?"

Daniel frowned, not entirely happy, but then he nodded slowly.

"I get that you miss Damon already, but it's not the end of the world. He's still your best friend and you can visit each other. He had to move because he needs to be with his family, just like you need to be with yours. With me and Derek. Derek needs to be here and not Damon, because Derek is your father."

Daniel sniffed back his tears, sobbing.

"Go to your room and calm down. I will be with you in a minute," she smiled gently, caressing his face.

Daniel wrapped his arms around her neck and hugged her.

"Be a big boy and stop crying, ok?"

Daniel nodded and Meredith walked him out of the bathroom.

The bedroom door was closed. Now that she managed to calm Daniel down, she needed to have a serious talk with Derek. There were some things he had said that she didn't appreciate.

Derek was picking his clothes for the day, when Meredith walked in. He shut the closet and folded his arms against his chest as he waited for Meredith's lecture.

"I know I am going to repeat myself and I know you are not going to like it, but we don't like the truth, always. Damon was here when you weren't and we couldn't just dispose him because you showed up. He means something to us and I may have not managed the whole situation too well, but this was my best. Yes..." she didn't let him talk when he opened his mouth to say something. "I am going to rub this into your face each time we'll fight or each time we'll fight because of Damon." She stopped for a moment to catch up her breath.

Derek took advantage of Meredith's break and asked bitterly, "Is it always going to be like this? We make love and then we fight?"

Meredith laughed sarcastically. "Are _you_ asking _me_? You're the one picking up a fight out of nothing."

"If you could just listen and understand..."

"I think I listen to you enough to understand how huge your ego is," Meredith shut him. She ran her hands through her hair and let out a sigh. "This isn't working properly. Daniel shouldn't hear us arguing."

"Are you serious?" Derek questioned. "So you're breaking up with me, just like that?"

"I am not breaking up with you, Derek. We... do need a break, though."

"Like a break is what we need right now," Derek retorted sarcastically.

"Apparently that's what we need," she replied.

"So, am I left on the outside now?"

"No! You can stay here. Derek, I don't want us to break up and I don't want to take a break either, but we do need one. You can stay here, be with Daniel. You can take him out whenever you want. Just you and I are taking a break."

Derek was staring at her like he could not believe what was happening was real. Nervous, he entered the bathroom and slammed the door.

Meredith sighed and sat down at the edge of the bed. Her relationship with Derek had been on the rocks from the beggining and she didn't want that, she truly believed that a break was what they needed.

After she comforted Daniel and helped him get dressed, Meredith took a quick shower and went downstairs for the breakfast. Daniel was already eating his breakfast and Derek was pouring coffee for himself. When she walked in, he just turned and glanced at her.

"I am on call tonight so you'll have to pick Daniel from the daycare," she told Derek.

Derek just nodded.

"Can you give me a mug?" she asked then.

Derek opened the cabinet and took out a mug, handing it to her.

"So you're not speaking to me at all. That's very mature of you, Derek. But ok, if this is the game you want to play. I am not going to speak to you either until you'll be the first one to come to me and say a word."

Derek lifted a brow, like mocking her.

Meredith huffed and went to the table, to have breakfast with her son.

After picking Daniel from the daycare, Derek drove straight home. The past 2 days had been painful. He and Meredith weren't speaking to each other and Daniel kept sulking over Damon's moving. He hated the whole situation. He tried to blame Damon for it, and then he tried to blame Meredith, too, but it didn't work. He couldn't find any of them guilty for the state of their relationship.

Not even he was guilty; or entirely. Something had to be done, because he loved Meredith and the family they had together.

Daniel dumped his backpack on the hall and left in the search for his mother. Apparently, Meredith had left earlier from work today.

Derek didn't want to yell after Daniel to pick his backpack because their relationship had been pretty rocky for the last 2 days, too. So he took it and desposed it on the couch, together with his stuff. As there was no time for cooking and he knew that Meredith wouldn't cook either, he and Daniel had stopped by to a restaurant and bought dinner.

He was unpacking in the kitchen when he heard Daniel's feet trailing into the room.

"Mommy's sick," he said sadly and quietly.

"What?" Derek looked at his son. "Are you sure?"

Daniel nodded.

Derek wiped his hands and left the kitchen, followed by Daniel. "Is she in her room?"

"Uh-huh," Daniel nodded.

He slowly pushed the door opened and walked in. It was dark in the room already, but he could see her. He walked to her bed and bent to take a better look at her. She looked like she was sleeping. He put his fingers on her forehead and there was no sign of fever. There was something in her breathing though, that showed she was feeling sick a little. Daniel clung on his father's hand, expectantly looking up at him.

Derek smiled and picked him up. "She must be very tired," he whispered. "We'll let her sleep."

"And her dinner?" Daniel whispered back, very serious.

Derek chuckled quietly and walked out of the bedroom, closing the door behind them. "She's a big girl. She will wake up and eat something. We'll save something for her," he smiled down at Daniel.

Sad, Daniel turned his back on Derek and walked ahead, downstairs. Derek let out a sigh. In order to start fixing things with Meredith, he had to repair his relationship with Daniel.

While Derek heat up dinner, Daniel stood at the table, wriggling his legs, his face propped in his hands. Derek put the food on the plates and brought them over to the table. Before he handed Daniel his fork, Derek decided to have a little talk with him.

"Do you miss Damon?" he asked.

Daniel glanced up at him and nodded once.

"He has been very busy with the moving, but what do you say if I give him a call tomorrow and see if we can visit him? Or even better; if we can meet in the park?"

Daniel's face lit up in an instant.

"But you need to promise me something," Derek smiled. "You need to promise that you won't be sad anymore."

A smile grew on his lips and Daniel nodded firmly. "I promise, daddy."

From that moment, the smile didn't leave his face anymore. How easy that had been? Derek surprised himself. All he had to do was to leave aside from his ego.

Meredith felt lost when she woke up. She didn't know what day or what time of the day was. She tried to sit up, but something heavy in the pit of the stomach made her lay back down. Her head was buzzing, too. She closed her eyes and tried to relax. The alarm clock on her nightstand was showing 7 a.m. Now she remembered she arrived home and crashed in bed. She could not believe she had slept for so long.

She was not in the best shape, still, but she needed to check on Daniel. She hadn't seen him for almost 24 hours.

Slowly Meredith dragged herself out of bed and went to check on Daniel's room. The door was open and the room empty and so was Derek's. Derek seemed to handle Daniel pretty well as no shout of crying awoke her.

She took a shower, hoping for more energy, but the pain the pit of the stomach was still present, as well as the headache was.

To her surprise, she found Daniel and Derek happily chatting about how great the waffles and the pancakes were. Her stomach growled when the smell hit her nosetrils. She couldn't remember when was the last time she had eaten.

Daniel greeted his mother with a big smile and his mouth smudged with syrup.

"Don't drown your breakfast in syrup," Meredith told him, smiling and taking the bottle away. "You had enough of this. I don't want you to start climbing the walls."

Daniel giggled and stab another waffle.

Derek was turned to the oven and glanced just once at her since she came in. She chose to ignore him, too. She knew it was silly, but she couldn't explain what she was getting so irritated with his presence there; especially with his stubbornness of not talking to her.

She took herself a plate for some breakfast and then went to fill a mug with coffee. Derek was at the coffee pot already, filling a cup and handing it to her afterward.

Meredith looked at him, surprised with his gesture. She shrugged her shoulders and accepted the coffee. She took a sip out of it, but as the coffee slipped down her throat, nausea hit and made her spit everything out in the sink. There was something wrong with that coffee. As she cleaned her mouth with water, she could feel Derek's glare on her. From the corner of her eyes she also could see him pouring from the same pot and drinking from the same coffee. She was confused, because Derek made good coffee.

Now she was filling worse. She walked over to the table and sat down next to her son. The appetite was gone already, scared by the nausea.

"Daddy and I are going to the park today. With Damon," Daniel happily informed his mother. "Wanna come?"

Meredith stared at him, in shock. What was going on with the world today? She looked up at Derek and he put a small smug smile on his face.

"That's great," Meredith smiled at Daniel. "Did Damon call?"

Daniel shook his head. "Daddy did. And I talked to him too."

Meredith just couldn't pull herself together and understand what exactly Derek was doing. They had argued over Damon and that was why they weren't talking to each other, but he was now taking Daniel out to meet Damon in the park. What was going on was too much for her to take. She would have loved to sit and have breakfast with her son, but she had left unfinished work at the hospital because of the headache.

She got up from the table, kissed the top of Daniel's head and asked him, "Be good today. Have fun."

Daniel just smiled at her and she left the kitchen, watched confused by Derek.

After she had picked her stuff, Meredith stopped by the kitchen just to say goodbye to her son.

"Mommy?" he called her back.

Meredith popped her head in.

"Don't you eat anything?" he asked her.

Meredith looked at Derek, who was looking at her, waiting for an answer. He had asked Daniel to ask her that. Meredith smiled wearly.

"I don't have time," she told Daniel and added, glancing at Derek. "But thanks."

From the moment he spotted Damon sitting on a bench, Daniel ran from Derek, straight to Damon. After a few hugs and questions, Daniel wanted in a swing, so he chose Damon to go push him.

"Are you seriously jealous of me? Really?" Damon asked Derek while he pushed the swing. "Then you must not know how jealous I am of you."

Derek smiled, surprised with Damon's statement.

"Everything changed since you showed up in Seattle. Daniel and I aren't the same anymore," he stated.

Derek didn't know how to respond to that. He had certainly not expected to such words from Damon.

"Meredith told me you're not talking anymore."

"We had a little disagreement," Derek answered quietly.

"Over me."

"You have no idea how hard it's been for me and see that someone else had taken my place."

"It wasn't exactly like this," Damon contradicted. "Meredith always was there when a father was requested. I never was Daniel's father and Meredith and I weren't a couple. I do have to admit that... I liked Meredith, when I first met her."

Derek shot him a 'i knew it' glare.

Damon chuckled. "You have to admit she's pretty hot, even though she's a mother now."

Derek couldn't disagree on that. He also knew it was silly to think that no other man could look at Meredith.

"Quickly I had to learn that she's not going further than a flirt," Damon continued. "So what's the problem between you two?" he asked Derek.

Derek was watching Daniel, how his eyes narrowed each time he was coming forward with the wind blowing in his face.

"You know, the first step in rehabilitation is to admit that you have a problem," Damon stated.

Derek looked up, with an amused look on his face. Meredith was right; Damon sounded rather like a therapist than a lawyer.

Damon chuckled understandingly. "My mother is a therapist. She has her office at home," he explained.

"I see now," Derek let out a chuckle.

"Stop!" Daniel screamed giggling when he was done with the swing. Derek put him down and let him take off to a group of boys who were playing in the sandbox.

"I can see how much he missed me," Damon rolled his eyes and then walked together with Derek to sit on a bench nearby.

"I have a problem," Derek finally admitted.

Damon agreed with a nod. "I have a problem, too." He looked at Derek as he was staring at him. "I received this great job offer in New York, it offers me everything to move here, but I am not sure if I can leave Seattle."

"Because of your sister's," Derek said, confused.

"No," Damon sighed. "She was just a pretext to leave Mer's place," he explained.

"Why?" Derek was intrigued now.

Damon looked at him and rolled his eyes. "Because you're annoyingly loud when normal people want to sleep."

"What?" Derek burst into laugh.

Damon rolled his eyes, again. "I am not going to admire your performances, so don't make me repeat what I said."

"How about your sister?"

"She's legal now. She can take care of herself. Besides, dad is sending her money for rent."

"Is Cristina the reason you don't know what to do?"

Damon remained silent for some time, while Derek waited for his answer. It seemed like he and Damon could chat without much trouble and whatever was on Damon's mind, Derek wanted to help.

"From man to man, Cristina is challenging and fun, but we're too different," Damon stated.

Derek wasn't sure if he liked that answer. He had overheard Meredith and Cristina talking about Damon and Cristina sounded truly interested in him. Meredith would definitely not like to hear that.

"I don't know about Cristina. I just feel like I can't leave this town. There's something about it."

"It's not good what you're saying about Cristina. She's the girl with the scalpel and she's very good with its handling."

Damon chuckled. "I don't think she would come chasing me all the way until New York."

"No, but if you move, you might like to come back visiting," Derek pointed out.

Damon just shrugged his shoulders. He had a point with that.

"Did you know we don't have a hair dryer?"

Derek and Damon turned around, founding a girl standing behind their bench, smiling at them. She was blonde, her tail braided over one shoulder and wearing an extreme make-up.

Damon rolled his eyes and turned his back on her. Then Derek knew she must be his sister.

"And you decided to dry in the sun. In the park," Damon replied.

"I didn't wash it, but I will want to do it, eventually."

Damon looked at Derek. "My very annoying sister."

She giggled and slapped Damon's head.

"I am Jenny," she held her hand out to Derek. "You must be Daniel."

Derek shook his head, but remained stunned when he heard Daniel's name. "Why?" he asked, letting out a chuckle.

At Damon's grin, Jenny frowned and answered, confused. "Aren't you his friend?"

"Daniel is my son. I am Derek."

"Oh," Jenny frowned. "Why didn't I misunderstand?"

"Do you want an answer to that?" Damon asked sarcastically.

"I want you to stop being so rude to me," she replied.

"Then stop being so..."

Derek interrupted Damon, not wanted to assist to a fight between brother and sister. "How do you like Seattle, Jenny?" he asked politely.

Jenny walked around the bench and took a seat beside Derek. "It rains a lot," she stated, frowning. "But it's ok, I guess."

"You'll get used to the rain," Derek reassured her.

"I heard you're not from Seattle."

Derek looked at Damon, "You two communicate a lot, despite the fact that you find her very annoying."

"I'd say she likes to eavesdrop to other people's phone calls."

Daniel came running and stopped in front of his father. He saw Jenny there, just then. He looked like he wanted to say something, but he was too curious about who that girl was and what was doing there.

"He must be Daniel," Jenny concluded. "He looks a bit like Brad Pitt," she told Derek.

Derek just chuckled. "Is there something you want, Danny?" he asked his son.

Daniel nodded, looking up at his father and pointed back to an ice cream vendor.

"I don't know," Derek shook his head. "You haven't had dinner, yet."

"Why can't we start with the dessert?" Jenny questioned.

"Why can't you stop asking stupid questions?" Damon retorted.

Jenny shot her brother a glare. Then she turned to Derek. "You think you can give me a tour around the city? Introduce me to this place?" she asked him. "My brother is always working or baby sitting."

Derek looked questioningly at Damon, who just shook his head with disapproval.

"Actually, I work and baby sit all the time, too," he answered.

"Nonsense," Jenny smiled. "Is it because of your ex?"

"My ex?"

"Yes. The one you're not currently speaking with. You two need a break."

Damon stirred beside them and took out his wallet. "You two need to go and buy some ice cream," he told Jenny, taking out a few bills. "Take Daniel with you. Just this time," he asked Derek.

Derek couldn't say no to that. Jenny's presence was getting overwhelming.

Jenny was staring at Damon as if in disbelief. He shoved the money in her hand and glared coldly, making her stand up.

"Go after her. She has the money," Damon told Daniel, who was looking at them, confused.

Daniel took off after Jenny and was by her side in an instant. "Who are you?" they heard him asking.

"None of your business," she answered, annoyed.

"She's... awfully young," Derek told Damon.

"And awfully annoying," Damon nodded. "My dad wished for a girl. Don't mind her. She'll go away. Usually she goes for older men, but if you ignore her, she finds another target."

"Is she that bad?"

Damon just shrugged. "I don't want to say anything because she's my baby sister..."

"The first step for rehabilitation is to admit that you have a problem," Derek reminded him.

Damon chuckled and nodded.

They stood there, watching Jenny buying ice cream for her and Daniel. Compared to his sister, Damon was a great person and very decent, Derek concluded. He was feeling sorry now that he hadn't given him a chance from the beginning. It would have spared him of many problems now.

"It must be the ferryboats," Derek stated.

"What?"

Derek looked at him. "The reason you can't leave Seattle. It must be the ferryboats."

"It must be," Damon muttered with a sigh.

"Can I dare and ask what you're going to get Daniel for his birthday?" Derek asked Damon.

Damon grinned at him. "No."

"You're not going to help me with this, are you?"

"No. Not really," Damon admitted.

"Do you think you can help me with a hint?" Derek asked. "It's less than a week until his birthday and I have no clue what to get for him. He has everything."

Damon smiled knowingly while shrugging his shoulders.

Derek was starting to get annoyed with Damon, again. "Is it expensive?" he tried, again.

"Yes."

"Very expensive?"

Damon answered after a short thinking, "Yes."

"You know I can uninvite you to his birthday."

Damon snickered as Derek said that. "Storm your brain. You must come up with something good. You're a brain surgeon, for God's sake!" He stood up, tucking his hands into his pockets and asked Derek, "What do you say for a ferryboat ride? She has sea-sick."

Derek chuckled and agreed. Maybe he and Damon were in competition after all, so he had to win this one.

By the end of the evening, when Damon and Daniel said their 'goodbye's, Derek had started to like Damon; secretly.

**_N/A: A little more Mer/Der drama, but I promise this is the last one. I am actually thinking to bring this to an end soon. Then I can go back to my other, Complete._**


	13. What I want

_**Chapter 13 – What I want**_

With his arms full of groceries, Derek barely managed to unlock the door. He walked into the vestibule, pushed the door with his foot, and dropped the bags on the small table on the corner. He ran a hand over his forehead, dripping wet. Tonight he was going to make things right with Meredith. He would cook dinner for her and for Daniel, which unfortunately couldn't find Damon to sleep over his place, and tonight… Derek stared blankly at the suitcase that stood by the stairs with a note and a set of keys on it.

Derek looked around him, trying to catch any sound of Meredith or Daniel in the house, but everything was perfectly silent.

This wasn't what he had had in plan for this night. Derek picked the paper and unfolded it.

"_These are some of your stuff. I hope I packed everything you need for a night. We need a break, so you can sleep in the house in the woods. You can come and see Daniel anytime. Keep your keys. Meredith."_

"Oh no," Derek breathed out, squeezing the keys into his hands. He shouldn't have done that.

He fumbled in his jacket for his phone and found quickly the number he was looking for.

Damon answered at the other end of the line, scolding, "What in the world have you done now?"

"Something stupid."

"Obviously," Damon replied sarcastically.

"Are Meredith and Daniel there?"

"No."

"Damon, please..."

"They're not here, Derek," Damon stated and Derek knew he could trust him. "So?"

Derek sighed. "Today, at the hospital… when she was around, I pretended to be talking on the phone with… Jenny."

"What?" Damon snapped.

"I just pretended. I don't even have her phone number!" Derek hurried to justify himself. "I met her just yesterday and I already don't want to hear about her."

"Please don't blame her. She hasn't done anything."

"I know. Sorry," Derek mumbled.

"Let me guess; you pretended to flirt with her."

"Yes," Derek answered quietly. "I was asking her out."

"Stupid," Damon replied.

"I know. What do I do now?"

"How should I know? I didn't spend much time around stupid people."

"Damon…" Derek pled.

"What? Are you seriously going to come for my help each time you screw simple things like making out with Meredith? Because if you do, please send me the number from your credit card. My services aren't free anymore."

Derek gave up. It was pointless to ask Damon's help. Damon was one of Meredith's best friends. And he was getting annoying, again. "I am going to tell Meredith about Cristina."

"Right. Like Meredith is going to listen to you anymore. Or like I am going to help you if you blackmail me."

Derek shut the phone and shoved it into the pocket. He ran his fingers through his hair, exhaling slowly and trying to process what he was supposed to do now. He couldn't give up on Meredith just like that. He knew it was his fault now, so he had to try his best.

The phone rang in his pocket and fumbled quickly, hoping it was Meredith. It was Damon. He sighed, but decided to answer.

"My advice? Pack a few stuff and move to the other house. For tonight. And maybe tomorrow night, too. You two need a break because you're getting exhausting with each other and we with other people… like me for instance. Anything else?"

Derek sighed and muttered, "No. Thanks."

"Night then." And the line went dead.

Derek didn't like it very much, but he understood it was wiser to listen to Damon.

He couldn't get much sleep that night. The place was awfully quiet. Normally, he would enjoy the silence, but not there; that was the house he and Meredith had talked to fill with children. That house wasn't for a loner.

He would talk to her and he would start setting things right, but slowly.

Arrived at Meredith's house, Derek found himself standing on the porch, confused. He didn't know if he could use the key to let himself in or if he should knock. Meredith had left him the key, but he wasn't sure if she wanted him to use it anytime he wanted. He looked at the house, the lights were still off, so Meredith and Daniel could still be sleeping. He decided to use his key and let himself in. This way he could help Meredith with breakfast.

From the moment he stepped into the house, Derek got worried. There was too much silence in there. No sight of Meredith or Daniel's voice. He stepped into the living room, but there was no sign of Meredith or Daniel either.

The sound of a spoon hitting a bowl had his attention and directed him towards the kitchen. Daniel was sitting at the table, eating cereals and wheeling a car on the table.

"Daddy!" he smiled, curving up his milk smudged lips.

"Morning, buddy," Derek smiled, glancing around for Meredith. "Where's mommy?"

Daniel sighed and said sadly, "I think she's sick. Why is she sick? She's a doctor."

"Umm... sometimes doctors get sick too. We're humans, Danny," Derek tried to explain. "Are you sure she's sick? Who poured you the cereals?"

"Mommy," he answered.

Derek was confused now. He dropped his things in a chair and went upstairs to check on Meredith. He found her in bed, indeed. She had body turned to the window, curled up in a ball.

She wasn't sleeping, because she glanced towards the door when Derek stepped in.

Derek walked to her bed. She had her eyes closed, forcing herself to look as if she was sleeping.

"Mer," Derek spoke softly. "Are you ok?"

Meredith just nodded. She opened her eyes and there were tears in her eyes.

"Meredith," Derek sighed and took a seat down on the bed. "Meredith, what's wrong?" he asked softly, brushing the hair out of her face.

Her face jerked away from his touch. "I am fine. Just tired," she mumbled. "I gave him cereals and I left him alone because I knew you would come. Take care of him today, ok?"

"Meredith, please tell me what's wrong?" Derek insisted. His heart broke. He had never seen her in that state. Something worse than their fight must have happened. "You don't look fine at all."

"I am tired, Derek. Please," she pled. "I called in sick today."

Derek stayed there for a while, hoping she would talk to him and tell him what was wrong. But Meredith closed her eyes and refused to open them or say a word.

He ran his fingers through her hair and told her, "I am going to take you to the hospital if you don't get well by tonight."

Meredith sniffed back her tears and didn't say anything, she didn't open her eyes.

After many sleepless hours, Meredith found her rest. She wasn't sure what hour of the day was, how long she had slept, but she was feeling rest. The headache, the nausea, everything felt better. She didn't feel like crying either, anymore.

Meredith tried to open her eyes, but her eyelids were like glued together from all the crying. She rubbed her eyes and forced them to open.

She let out a shriek when she found someone sitting beside her in bed.

"Sorry," Damon whispered and put a grin on his face.

"Damon," she sighed, feeling her heart drumming inside her chest.

"Hey," he greeted.

She stood up on pillows and leaned her back against the headboard. "You need to stop creeping in."

"I promise I will."

She inhaled and exhaled slowly, calming down. The headache was raising again thanks to the scare Damon gave her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, annoyed.

"I came to check on you," he answered. "Derek sent me. And Mer, you look like crap."

Meredith just nodded, answering with a mutter, "And I feel like crap."

"Are you sick?"

Meredith shrugged her shoulders. "I don't think so."

"Then you're pregnant?"

Meredith shrugged her shoulders, again. "I think so." She rubbed her temples, praying the headache wouldn't hit again. She found Damon staring at her. "What?"

"When are you going to be sure?"

Meredith rolled her eyes. "I guess I will be sure when I'll go buy a test."

"Are you sure you could be pregnant? Because pregnant women look pretty."

"Thank you," she smiled sarcastically. "I am not sure. I am just suspecting. I felt the same when I was pregnant with Daniel. Apparently, that's what Derek's babies do to me." Suddenly, tears started drowning her eyes and voice.

"Mer," Damon pulled her into his arms, alarmed by the sudden burst of tears. "Hey, sweetie. What's wrong?"

She hit him harshly, pushing him away. "Stop asking me that! Can't you see what's wrong? I feel like crap. I might be pregnant and I might have a hormonal problem. I can't stop crying! And that's what's wrong!"

Gently he patted her arm. "Let me know how can I make you feel better."

She sniffed back her tears and nodded.

"How?" he asked.

"I... don't know..." she burst into tears again, leaving Damon astonished. He had seen a lot of people visiting his mother, but he never assisted to something like this. "Derek has some strange genes if all the pregnancies are like this," he muttered to himself, but Meredith heard and approved with a nod.

"Or there's something wrong with me," she replied, calmer.

"You bring pretty babies into the world," Damon reassured her.

But a new burst of tears was about to start. "And Derek..." she choked. "He needs to flirt with other women and I... I don't like it."

"Meredith," Damon cut in quickly. "He didn't flirt with anyone."

Meredith looked at him, rubbing her nose with her sleeve. "But I heard him."

Damon made a face of disgust at her gesture and took a box of napkins off the nightstand. "There." He handed it to her. "He wasn't talking to anyone. His primitive brain thought it would be benefic to your relationship if you get jealous. Who does that nowadays?"

"What do you mean?" she frowned, confused. "I know what I heard."

"But you couldn't hear her. Because she wasn't real."

"He pretended?"

"With my sister."

"Ugh... I don't like your sister already."

Damon chuckled. "I don't think she will resist in Seattle for too long, anyway," he muttered.

Meredith blew her nose and used another napkin to wipe her cheeks. "What if I am pregnant?"

Damon looked at her and asked back, "What if?"

Meredith shrugged her shoulders. She leaned her back against the headboard. The crying had calmed, but there was tears still sliding down her cheeks. "I am a human disaster."

Damon patted her hand, reassuring, "No, you're not. You raised Daniel all by yourself and look how great he is. He's not a disaster."

Meredith smiled wearily. If there was anything in the world that could put a smile on her face, no matter the state she was in, Daniel was what she needed.

"I feel embarrassed," she stated quietly, wiping her eyes.

"Do you want to watch a comedy?" Damon suggested. "That might help your spirit."

Meredith shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know how many Dvd's I have."

"Let's see what's on TV first," he suggested and looked for the remote control to the turn the TV on. The first channel that showed up, was a cartoons one. Daniel must have been the last one to watch TV in there.

They stood there and watched a cartoon, together; there was a little girl running off from school with her friends, stopping in a meadow to play hide and seek.

Meredith started to sob, again.

"That's supposed to cheer, Meredith," Damon sighed.

"I know," she started crying again. "This is cute. They show such a perfect childhood. I... I want Danny... to have... one... too."

"Hey..." Damon put his arm around her. "It's as perfect as it can be."

"I want it more perfect than this," she sniffed and hiccupped. "I don't... want him to... see us... fighting." She had seen her parents and she knew how bad that sucked. Damon knew that too, as he rubbed her arm and held her close to him.

"Ok," he sighed. "I know you have Titanic. Let's watch it so we can cry together, ok?"

Meredith just nodded and Damon left to find the movie.

At the end of the movie, Damon was discreetly wiping the corner of his eyes and Meredith was just staring at the Tv.

"Mer?" Damon called for her attention when she didn't seem able to tear her eyes from the screen.

Suddenly, Meredith burst into laughter, making Damon stare at her in shock.

"How ridiculous my worries are?" she laughed, between hiccups. "We could crash with the ferryboat and die by drowning. And I am worried about my fight with Derek and about his stupid jokes." she wiped her cheeks and stopped from laughing, taking deep breaths of air into her chest. "I need to talk to Derek."

Damon approved. He let out a sigh and got up from the bed. "And I need a break. You need to eat or you'll end up in the hospital, as patient," he told her. "Do you have anything to eat?"

Meredith nodded. "Thank you, Damon," she smiled gratefully.

He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek; a rare gesture for Damon. "Take care. Call me if you need anything."

Meredith smiled, watching him leave. She lay down on bed and closed her eyes, instantly falling asleep.

It was night outside and inside her room, when she woke up. She checked the clock and Derek wasn't supposed to bring Daniel for another hour, so she would have time to go take a shower and try to eat something.

Heavily she got out of the bed and trailed to the bathroom. There was a constant headache, not as intense as earlier that day, but disturbing enough. Looking at her image in the mirror, Meredith knew she didn't need a pregnancy test to know it would be positive; it was also her missing period that could prove that. Lazily she took her clothes off and walked into the shower. The warm water would do good to her skin and state of health.

She could not wait for Derek to bring Daniel, so she could talk to him. They needed to talk about everything.

Later in her room, while she was brushing her hair, someone rang at her door. Meredith looked at the clock; it could have been Derek if he had finished early at work, but why was he ringing.

She went downstairs, turning the lights on. She was about to ask Derek why was he ringing, but when she opened the door, Meredith froze, surprised with the visit.

"Carolyn!" she couldn't hide her shock to see Derek's mother on her doorstep.

"Hello, Meredith," Carolyn smiled kindly and waited to be invited in. But Meredith seemed stone-like in the doorway, staring at her. "May I come in?" Carolyn asked.

Meredith nodded and moved from the doorway, inviting her inside. "What are you doing here?"

Carolyn turned to look at her, surprised with the question. "I came for Daniel's birthday. Didn't you know I was coming?"

Meredith briefly closed her eyes, groaning on the inside. She knew where this would lead. "No. I didn't," she muttered.

"Didn't Derek tell you?" Carolyn asked.

Meredith closed the door behind Carolyn and bit her lip as she turned to her. "I... uh... he didn't."

Carolyn eyed her with suspicion. She walked into the living room, where she put her suitcase down and her jacket over a chair. She looked around, listening.

"Aren't the boys home?" she asked Meredith.

"No. Not yet," Meredith answered quietly.

There was something in Meredith's voice and in her attitude that made Carolyn ask, "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Meredith lied quickly.

"Why didn't Derek tell I was coming?" Carolyn asked back.

Meredith opened her mouth to answer, but she found she couldn't express herself correctly.

"Meredith?"

"Derek and I... umm," she scratched the back of her neck. "We're not really speaking to each other anymore. Actually... we do. Now. We just... we have some... break," she stuttered.

Carolyn listened to her, trying to understand something. "Where are they now?"

"At the hospital," she answered. "They should arrive, actually. Derek is bringing Daniel."

"Ok," Carolyn took a deep breath while she put her thoughts in order. "So you and Derek broke up?"

"No," Meredith answered quickly. "We just have this fight and... he moved out."

"He moved out!"

"No. I mean... yes. I asked him to move out for a while. We needed a break." Meredith tried to explain.

Carolyn was still carefully listening to her. It didn't take her long to put two and two together. She shook her head with disapproval. "This is not good for Daniel."

"I know," Meredith nodded. "I will talk to him tonight. We need to talk about... things."

"No," Carolyn answered after a short while. "What you two need is a good thinking. And I think both of you need a long night for a long thinking. This can't go on like this; on and off all the time. You can talk about it tomorrow."

The headache was rising again and Meredith was started to feel uncomfortable. She wasn't in the right state for lectures; besides that, she felt a little ashamed in front of Mrs. Shepherd, too. She looked away, trying to hide her grimace when a new wave of nausea hit.

Carolyn sighed with disapproval, noticing Meredith's gesture. "You're pregnant?"

Meredith looked at her, surprised. "How do you know?"

"So you are."

Meredith looked down.

"Does Derek know?"

"No."

"You two don't need a break. You had plenty of time to figure out what you two have together as couple. You need to make a decision, because you can't go on like this."

"I know what I want," Meredith stated, quietly though.

"Maybe you do, but let's be sure. Ok?"

Meredith was hesitating.

Carolyn smiled kindly. "Let's give them a boys night and us a girls night," she suggested.

Meredith narrowed her eyes, smiling.

"Without men and alcohol. Absolutely not," Carolyn chuckled. "So?"

Meredith wasn't entirely happy with the idea, at first, but then she considered it and decided it was better to listen to Mrs. Shepherd. "I don't know what Derek would say..."

"I will talk to him," Carolyn stated and took out her phone. She dialed Derek's number, but after a while she noticed he wasn't answering, and so she decided to send him a text message, asking him to spend the night with Daniel alone. "Come," she smiled at Meredith. "You look like you haven't been eating for days."

"I haven't, actually," Meredith admitted.

"I know," Carolyn smiled. "Was it the same with Daniel?"

Meredith nodded and let out a sigh. "Why can't I be one of those happy pregnant women?"

Carolyn chuckled. "You can be happy, still."

Meredith groaned. "You have no idea how it feels."

"It's just for 3 months or so, right?"

Meredith looked at her.

"I was pregnant with Derek, so... I do understand what you're going through."

"With Derek only?" Meredith asked, surprised.

"And you with Daniel and this one."

Meredith stopped in the doorway, processing. "Do you think it's a boy?"

Carolyn shrugged her shoulders, smiling. "I'd say so, but we'll see. Meredith, whatever you and Derek decide about your relationship, you're still like a daughter to me. You're the mother of my grandchildren."

Tears threatened to start again in Meredith's eyes. Carolyn laughed and pulled her into a hug, comforting her.

After a pleasant evening with Carolyn and after a day of sleep, the night was long enough for Meredith to consider the likes and dislikes about Derek and put them in balance, for the right decision.

Less calm than Meredith, and exhausted, Derek had a long night. Although he was pretty sure what he wanted, he listened to his mother and made a balance of likes and dislikes about his relationship with Meredith.


	14. Family

_**Chapter 14 –Family  
**_

"Daddy?" Daniel asked his father as he jumped out of the car.

"What is it?"

Daniel sighed as he looked up at Derek. "I want to stay with Mommy," he stated sadly.

Derek knelt in front of him and smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry. You're going to stay with her. But we did have fun last night, didn't we? I taught you to play cards."

Daniel smiled slightly and slowly nodded his head. "Why don't we stay with Mommy? She's sad with you?"

"I think she is," Derek tried to explain. "But I am going to talk to her now. Come inside," he stood up and took his hand. "I have a surprise for you."

"What?" Daniel smiled excitedly.

"It's a surprise, so you have to find it yourself. Let's go," he led their way to the house.

Carolyn must have heard the car, because she was there to greet them, when Daniel ran inside. The boy stopped briefly, cautiously looking at his grandma, before he smiled and ran into her arms.

"My boy!" Carolyn scooped him up and kissing him. "Look how big you are!" she beamed at him. "And handsome, too!"

Daniel giggled, delighted with the compliments, and wrapped his arms around her neck, confessing, "I'm happy to see you."

Carolyn laughed and smiled at Derek, who stayed behind, to give them some space for their moment.

"I'm happy to see you, too," she told Daniel. "I had to come for your birthday. We're going to spend a few days together."

Daniel smiled, obviously thrilled with the idea. Although he hadn't spent a lot of time with his grandma, Carolyn Shepherd had many children and grandchildren around her to know how to win a child's heart.

Derek walked up to his mother and gave her a kiss. "I forgot you were supposed to arrive yesterday," he admitted apologetically.

"Same as you forgot to mention it to Meredith," she admonished him.

Derek looked around for Meredith. "Where's Meredith?"

"She must be sleeping, still."

"I'll go…" he wanted to leave them to go see Meredith, but his mother stopped him.

"I made coffee," she told him, clearly wanting to talk to him before letting him go to Meredith. "Did you have breakfast?" she asked Daniel.

The boy answered with a shake from his head.

"We knew you would expect us with something," Derek explained. "Besides, he just woke up."

The kitchen smelled like fresh coffee and sweet flavors of pancakes, which made Daniel's stomach growl loudly and the others to laugh.

Derek poured himself a cup of coffee, moaning. "How I missed your breakfast."

Carolyn chuckled. "Meredith doesn't cook much, huh?"

Derek laughed. "She still has a lot to learn."

"Good thing you know how to cook," she said as she put Daniel in a chair. She walked up to her son and asked, in a slower voice for Daniel not to hear, "I hope you made the right decision, Derek. He needs to know where his family is."

Derek nodded and smiled wearily. "It's been… a bit difficult. But we'll work it out," he reassured her.

"Let's see it happening," she nodded.

"I am going to take a cup for Meredith, too," said Derek, turning to the coffee pot for a refill.

"I don't think…" Carolyn wanted to stop him, knowing Meredith wouldn't take well the smell of coffee in the morning. But then she seemed to have changed her mind. She just smiled and shook her head, sending him away.

A bit confused, Derek took the cups.

"I am coming," Daniel said quickly when he heard Derek going to his mommy.

Derek looked back at Carolyn for her help. It was better to talk to Meredith first, before anything else.

"Why don't we wait for them here?" Carolyn took her grandson's hand to stop him. "They need to talk," she explained.

Daniel looked at his grandma and then at his dad, before going back on his chair, admitting, "They need to."

"See?" Carolyn laughed at Derek and waved him goodbye, to go and talk to Meredith.

Upstairs, Derek found Meredith still sleeping. Slowly he walked into her room, not to make a noise. Maybe the smell of fresh coffee would wake her up otherwise he was determined to let her sleep. He was a bit worried about her after seeing the way she looked the last time he'd seen her.

He put the cups on the nightstand and then he climbed in bed with her. He laid behind her, gently caressing her hair and breathing in its scent. There was no doubt that she was the love of his life, and he would never be able to forgive himself for not giving a real chance to their relationship from the beginning, as well as he would never be grateful enough to Nancy for bringing her back into his life.

Derek moved closer and hugged her. Meredith moaned softly and leaned her back against his body, starting then to wrinkle her nose and wake up.

Derek leaned over and placed a kiss on her cheek. Her eyes fluttered opened and smiled sleepily as she saw him there.

"Hey," she greeted him with a sleepy smile. She rolled onto her back so they could look better at each other.

"Hey," he smiled down at her, caressing her cheek with his thumb.

"Daniel?" Meredith asked.

"Downstairs with mom," he answered.

Meredith just nodded her head once.

"I missed you," he said, stroking her cheek and leaning down for a kiss.

Her arms wrapped around his neck, but as their mouths met, Meredith pushed him away, with a face of disgust.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked, alarmed by her reaction.

Meredith sat up, holding onto her stomach. "It's your breath."

"My breath?" Derek laughed, taking it as a joke. "I brushed my teeth, you know. It's just coffee. I brought you one so don't pout."

Meredith's face crumpled with disgust. "Take that away," she said and quickly got out of the bed and ran into the bathroom.

Completely puzzled, Derek was a second late to go after her. In there, he found her down by the toilet, puking. He knelt beside her to hold her hair. "Meredith? Is there something wrong or are you pregnant?" he asked, starting to put the symptoms together for a diagnosis.

Meredith finished with the first round of puking. She wiped her mouth and looked at Derek, exhausted. "So it wouldn't be something wrong if I am pregnant?" she asked.

"Are you?"

Meredith shrugged her shoulders and nodded at the same time. "I think I am; almost positively 'am'."

That was a complete shock for Derek. He was rubbing her back, but he was doing it automatically; his thoughts were in complete chaos at the moment. Meredith was looking at him, waiting for a word from his side.

He smiled and cupped her face. "I love you."

Meredith smiled wearily, "I love you, too."

"Good," he sighed with relief. "Because I terribly missed you all this time we didn't speak to each other."

Meredith giggled and wrapped an arm around his neck, leaning in for a kiss. She was also the one to pull away. "Brush your teeth," she groaned and bent over the toilet, again.

"You should, too," Derek joked as he stood up. "Your breath is not fresh air either after all this puking."

Meredith seemed finally done with the nausea. She got up and came beside Derek at the sink. They looked at each other in the mirror as they brushed their teeth and started to laugh together. They spat and washed their mouths before they leaned against the sink, looking at each other.

"So you're _pregnant_. Again," a grin grew up on Derek's face as he said those words.

Meredith smiled. "It didn't take you long this time either."

Derek laughed and pulled her into his arms. "We're meant to have many beautiful babies." He lifted her and placed her onto the sink, with her legs wrapped around his waist. "It's going to be awesome this time."

"I wouldn't say so," Meredith giggled. "You have no idea how it feels to get sick out of nothing."

"Yes, but you'll have me to sooth your pain," he reassured her, stroking her cheek. "Was it better with Daniel?"

Meredith shook her head. "It was exactly like this time. You're mom thinks it's going to be a boy."

Derek frowned. "She can't know that."

"She said you were just as bad as Daniel and this baby when you were in her womb."

"Still," Derek refused to accept his mother's prediction.

Meredith giggled, kissing him on the cheek. "Don't tell me you wish for a girl."

"It would be nice," Derek stated. "A little sister for Daniel to take care of."

"It would be nice for who?" Meredith laughed. She didn't have any siblings, but she imagine how it must be to be a big brother and watch for your baby sister.

Derek held her by the waist as he bent to her belly. "Please be a baby girl."

Meredith laughed, running her fingers through his hair. "I wouldn't be worried if it's not a girl. By the way things look, we might have a baby even before this one starts to talk."

Derek put his arms around her, looking into her eyes. "I love you, Meredith. And I want us to grow as a couple, because it's you that I want to raise my children with. Even if they're all boys."

"Me? All by myself with the Shepherd clan boy?" she laughed.

"You will be loved," he grinned.

"I hope so, if all the boys will torture me like this during the pregnancy."

"That's why we have to try for a girl until we have one."

Meredith just laughed. She leaned to him and kissed him, luckily this time without the nausea to hit. The kissing came with touching and soon the things were heating up for them.

"Let's never sleep separated again," Derek asked as he carried her into their bedroom.

"I completely agree."

As Derek put her down on the bed, Meredith's stomach started to growl. Derek looked up at Meredith, surprised with how loud it had sounded.

"I haven't eaten much lately," Meredith laughed, apologizing.

"I guess it's ok if we have breakfast first," Derek smiled, crashing his lips against hers.

Meredith giggled, holding him to the bed for a few more seconds, while they kissed.

"Do you cry easily when you're pregnant?" Derek asked as they headed downstairs. He remembered the way she looked the previous morning when he went to see her.

"Pretty easily," she smiled apologetically. "But I cried a lot yesterday, so I hope it won't happen again, soon."

Derek furrowed his brows, not liking to hear that she had cried that much.

"No," Meredith smiled reassuringly. "Damon and I watched cartoons together and I cried."

Derek gave her a funny look.

"I know. You should experience this. I think your mother and I have unique pregnancies," Meredith laughed.

Derek comfortingly rubbed her back. "I hope I will be able to make it easier for you."

She smiled at him and took his hand as they walked into the kitchen.

"Right in time," Carolyn called as they saw them coming.

Daniel looked up from his plate and smiled at his mother. Meredith kissed her son and took a seat at the table.

"I made you a fruit salad. It's nutritive and it doesn't cause nausea," Carolyn stated, placing a bowl in front of Meredith. "How are you feeling this morning?" she asked her.

"The coffee didn't do any good to her," Derek frowned at his mother.

Carolyn chuckled. "I guess I could have told you. I'm sorry, Meredith."

"That's ok. I didn't know how to tell him anyway," Meredith giggled, popping a grape into her mouth.

To those that had seen her the last couple of days, she looked much better this morning. Her face was bright, same as her eyes, not dark and tired as they looked before. She looked pregnant now.

"So?" Carolyn questioned, looking at them.

Derek took Meredith's hand and smiled at his mother.

"Ok," she chuckled. "Then I can congratulate you." She walked behind Meredith's chair and gave her a small hug, and then Derek stood up and hugged his mother. "I can't wait to meet my new grandson."

"Or granddaughter," Derek frowned. "Stop telling Meredith stories. None of us can know what sex it has."

"Some of us might now, Derek," Carolyn contradicted. "You should study more about this."

"He wants it to be a girl," Meredith said.

"He will be thrilled to have one more son to go out fishing or watching racing cars," Carolyn reassured her.

Daniel had stopped eating and he was looked curiously at them, now. They were talking about something he wasn't understanding. Derek was the first one to see the look on his face.

"We're going to have a baby, Danny," he told him.

Daniel looked at his father. "Why?"

Derek looked at Meredith.

"Because it's time for a new baby," she answered.

Daniel looked at his mother. "Why?"

"Don't you want a baby brother to play with?" Meredith asked him.

"Or a baby sister?" Derek quickly cut in.

"No," Daniel answered sincerely.

Meredith and Derek looked at each other and then at Carolyn.

"He has no choice, so he will get used to the idea," she reassured them.

"I don't want a baby," Daniel stated calmly and continued eating his breakfast.

"Well, the baby will come anyway," Derek told him.

Daniel looked up at his father and then at his mother, saying, "He can't play with my toys."

"If it's girl, she will have her toys," Derek replied. Meredith elbowed him, scolding him for his answer.

Daniel looked at them and shook his head with disapproval. He looked determined to stick to his statement, so it didn't bother him to continue his breakfast; his grandma had cooked for him some delicious waffles.

"What if..." Meredith had started to mutter, but Derek gave a squeeze to her hand, reassuring her.

...

Derek could start beaming all over the place now. She had the result to her pregnancy test. Holding the piece of paper in her hand as she went to find Derek, Meredith didn't know how exactly she was feeling about this. With Derek around, now it was something new and a bit scary. She was excited at the idea of having a new baby, but she was worried about how Daniel would feel, also. Now, this was the real new start for them as family.

As she turned around the corner, she saw Derek at the nurses' station. It took him a second to notice her there. He looked up at her, smiling questioning.

Meredith smiled and ran her hand over her belly. She saw him laughing and squeezing excitedly Tyler's shoulder before he hurried to her.

He pulled her into his arms, holding her face between his hands and kissing her.

"Do you need anything? How are you feeling?" he asked her. "Maybe you shouldn't walk that much around the hospital. And make sure you don't get too many long surgeries."

"Derek, you're annoying, already," she smiled.

Derek lifted her face to him and kissed her softly.

"I am worried about Daniel, Derek," Meredith sighed.

"Don't be. We'll make sure he will stay in the center of our attention too. It shouldn't be difficult to share us with someone else."

"I don't know," Meredith didn't sound convinced, because for a long while, Meredith was all his.

"I will make sure we'll spend some quality time just the two of us. Actually, I know what to get him for his birthday," he smirked at Meredith. "We'll go out fishing. Something like camping."

Meredith sighed.

"What? Don't you think it's a good idea? The weather is fine."

"Damon has the same plan," she said.

"What?" Derek burst.

Meredith rolled her eyes. Some things would never change.

"I don't mind," he said quickly when he saw her reaction. "But he didn't come to ask me permission."

Meredith just looked at him.

"He asked for your permission," he understood.

"Derek, I think this is the best present for Daniel. He will get to spend a nice day with his best friend and with his best Daddy."

Derek was still pouted.

"Grow up, Derek," she rolled her eyes. "Aren't you best buddies now?"

Derek looked at her and then leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. "He had to steal my idea," he grumbled.

"Do you want to have sex?" she asked him.

Derek's eyes grew wide at her question.

"I am serious."

"Are you craving?" he asked her.

"Not yet. I was thinking it would comfort you a little bit."

Derek smiled. "I don't really have time now. I have to go back to a consult, but page me if you urgently need me. I will track you down immediately and be with you in an on call room."

Meredith giggled. "Is it the patient with inoperable tumor?"

"Yes."

"I read something about it. Do you have some time?"

Derek checked his watch and nodded. "I will be with you in 10 minutes."

.-.

_**N/A: And this way Derek gets a little fame as surgeon, too. Stick around for the last chapters.**_


	15. D's and 'M's

**Chapter 15 – ****'D's and 'M's**

"I am not sure about this trip you want to take Daniel in," Meredith expressed her concern, while Derek tossed the last of his stuff in his backpack.

He stood up, smiling at her, and leaned in for a kiss. "You're just pregnant."

"I am not just pregnant," Meredith frowned.

"You're also a mother, already," he replied, rushing around the room for his watch and wallet.

Meredith sighed and followed Derek outside their room. "I'm going to wake him up," she whispered, but followed Derek downstairs.

"With a little bit of luck, he won't show up," Derek smiled smugly, checking his watch.

It was past 5 o'clock in the morning and the noises Derek was making with his packing were giving her a headache. She had felt much better for the last 2 days, but this morning she was feeling pregnant again.

"Are you ok?" Derek put a hand on her belly when he noticed the tired expression on her face. "Go back to bed and let mom take care of you," he advised her.

Meredith smiled wearily and received a kiss from Derek.

A car was pulling outside their house.

"He found his way here," Derek sighed as he glanced outside the window to see Damon's car.

"That's why I am not sure about this trip," Meredith pointed out, scowling Derek.

He put on a dreamy smile and kissed her again before he went to greet Damon.

"Ready?" Damon breathed heavily and propped himself against the door frame.

"You're definitely not a mountain man," Derek chuckled smugly.

"Well… I had sex last night," Damon excused himself, grinning sarcastically at Derek.

"Yeah? Me too."

"Mine was hot," Damon replied.

Derek grinned. "Mine was hotter."

"Ugh," Meredith groaned. "Rules!" she announced. "You need rules for this trip. Do not bicker around Daniel, do not call each other names with Daniel witnessing, do not let him out of your sight, make sure he doesn't fall into the water or he gets soaked and please bring him back."

Derek and Damon looked at each other and then started to laugh.

"Mommies," Damon laughed.

"Yeah," Derek agreed with him.

"Here's the food," Carolyn showed up with two papers bags.

"Morning, Mrs. Shepherd!" Damon grinned. "You're the best."

Carolyn laughed and shook her head. "I am so glad I have just one son. What's going on here? I can feel Meredith's pain from the other room."

"Meredith is no pain. She's just pregnant," Damon replied, Derek's chuckle following and Meredith's glare. "Isn't it?" he asked, acting innocently.

"Are you some kind of... BFF now?" Carolyn asked Damon and looking at Derek, too.

"Oh. Do not dare to ask them that. They will never admit it," Meredith replied sarcastically.

"We don't have time, do we?" Damon asked Derek.

"No, we don't," Derek agreed. "Let's load my car."

"We're not taking mine?" Damon asked.

Meredith and Carolyn looked at each other, knowing where they were going with this.

"No," Derek frowned. "Mine's bigger."

"Yes, but mine is safer. It's designed for mountain roads."

"Mine's designed for all kind of roads," Derek replied.

"Take both cars, please," Meredith asked, already tired with their presence there. "If one breaks down, then you'll have the other."

"Mine's brand new," Damon muttered.

"And mine never had a flat tire..."

"Just leave!" Carolyn snapped at them, making them start.

While the men went to take their luggage to the cars, Meredith and Carolyn went to wake Daniel up.

He was sleeping almost too peacefully to disturb him, but they knew how excited he was to spend a day out in the woods with Derek and Damon. Meredith gently shook him, whispering his name. Daniel rubbed his eyes and sleepily opened them.

"Daddy?" he asked quietly.

"He's outside, getting ready. Do you still want to go with them?" his mother asked him.

Daniel nodded his head once and stood up, crawling to his mother's lap. Carolyn brought his clothes and together dressed him. Daniel was still too sleepy and too tired to fully enjoy the morning, and he was probably going to sleep during the whole ride to the camp place Derek had in mind for them.

Derek arrived upstairs just when Meredith and Carolyn had finished dressing Daniel. Meredith stood up, carefully picking her son. Derek hurried to her and took Daniel from her. "He's too heavy for you, now," he told her, holding her by the waist and kissing her softly. He patted her belly, chuckling.

"Derek," Meredith sighed.

"Mer, I promise I will take care of him."

"Call me if you can," she asked.

Derek nodded and kissed her once more. "Let mom spoil you."

Carolyn walked up to them and gave her grandson a kiss. "Come back if it starts raining."

"Of course," Derek rolled his eyes, smiling. "We're leaving now. Before you start crying or... something."

"Just leave," Carolyn chuckling, walking them outside.

**...**

It was a perfect day for camping and fishing. The sun shone above the trees, feeling its heat when they were out of the trees' shadow. Derek was the one that carried, a still sleepy, Daniel, and it took Damon to carry the most of the stuff. It took them just a few minutes to set up the tent, where they set a sleeping bag for Daniel. It was near by a lake, so he could easily find them when he would wake up.

They weren't really that far from the city, but still it felt like they were hundred miles away. The birds were singing their songs and the trees were brushing the air with morning freshness. Everything was perfect.

Derek and Damon set by the lake, with the fishing lines already floating into the water.

"I am worried about Daniel," Derek stated quietly, while watching the water. He knew Damon was listening, so he went on. "He's refusing to accept the idea of having baby into the house."

"He just found out. He has time to get used to it."

Derek shrugged his shoulders, not convinced.

"I didn't jump with joy when I found out I was going to be a big brother, either," Damon continued. "But I still beat two guys who tried to mess with my sister."

Derek smiled. That sounded like the perfect scenario between a brother and his baby sister. "I'll see how he enjoys this day. Maybe I will bring him more often into the woods. We could make this our thing."

"That sounds like a good plan," Damon agreed. After a short moment of silence, Damon stated, "I decided."

Derek looked at him.

"I am moving to New York. I am taking the job there."

Something unexpected happened to Derek in that moment. He felt that news like it was a really bad one. "Why?" he asked.

Damon smiled. "You left New York for Seattle. Someone needs to fill your place there."

Derek chuckled at Damon's words and joked, "I could give you my ex's phone number, too."

"That's not a bad idea. You don't have bad taste in women."

"Seriously now. Why?" Derek asked. "Is it because of Cristina?"

"No!" Damon denied firmly. "She's past, already." He let out a sigh and muttered, "You'd laugh."

"No, I wouldn't," Derek chuckled.

Damon looked up, glaring at Derek.

"Sorry," Derek apologized. "So?"

"I am depressed," Damon stated with a sigh.

Derek could laugh at that, because it seemed to him that Damon could never be depressed. This time, though, Damon looked a little down, indeed. "Haven't you talked to your mother?"

"I am not that depressed," Damon replied.

Derek didn't know what to say to that, except for... "You can talk to me."

Damon's features became smug.

"This is a special offer," Derek replied, rolling his eyes.

Damon became serious again. He pulled the hook out of the water to check it and then threw it back. "Everyone's life has changed or is changing. Meredith's, Daniel's, yours, my sister's. Everyone seems to move on but me. It's depressing. Maybe I'll find new things in New York."

"I am sure you will," Derek reassured him. "A change is always good. It took me a few years to get the courage to change my life. I should have done it sooner."

"Will you give me your ex's number?" Damon asked again.

Derek started to laugh. "I don't think she'll be thrilled to hear news from me, but I can tell you where you find her."

"She's a doctor, right? Then I can get sick and go look for her help."

"She's a neonatologist," Derek laughed. "But you can try. Who's going to give Danny the news?"

"I don't know," Damon answered frankly. "This time, he should take the news like a man."

"At 4 year-old," Derek replied sarcastically.

"No one said it was easy to be a parent," Damon pointed out.

Derek knew he was right. Ever since he came back in Seattle, he sought for someone's help when he needed it with Daniel. This time it was on him and Meredith.

They heard the tent moving and looked together towards its direction. Daniel crawled out, sleepily rubbing his eyes when he was out. A smile grew on his face when he looked around him and found out the place he was at.

"Morning, Danny," Derek called him.

Daniel ran off to his father, stopping by his side and hugging on his arm.

"Did you sleep well?" Derek asked, kissing his head.

"Uh-huh," Daniel nodded. He looked at their fishing lines and then in the bucket they had between them.

"We just sit down," Damon explained.

"I'm hungry," he stated.

"I'll bring you a sandwich," Derek said. "Come and sit here with the fishing line," he brought Daniel on his chair and put the fishing line in his hand. "Can you hold it?" Daniel nodded. "Watch him for me," Derek asked Damon, anyway.

When Derek came back with a few sandwiches and bottles of water, Damon was standing by Daniel's side, helping him with the line.

"I think he caught something," he told Derek.

Daniel was watching with excitement how Damon pull the fish out of the water.

"Look Daddy! Look!" Daniel started to squeal with excitement. "It's a fish. A real one!"

Derek laughed and took the fish from the hook, kneeling then at Daniel's level so he could take it and put it into the bucket. Daniel squealed when he touched the fish and felt it fighting in his hands.

"I want more," Daniel asked.

"Ok, but sit down and eat something. I'll fix the bait for you."

"No! I want!" Daniel seemed determined to learn as much as possible about fishing. He stayed by the lake, waiting for the fish to catch right away. Derek had to convince him that it could take a while until the next fish would find the hook and he'd better sit down and eat his sandwich.

"Did you think about the name you want your baby brother or sister to have?" Damon asked Daniel.

Daniel furrowed his brows in a glare.

Derek looked at Damon. He still had reasons to be worried.

"Did you think about the 'D's and 'M's?" Damon asked Derek, then.

"'D's and 'M's?" Derek looked confused.

"Daniel, Derek for boy," Damon pointed out. "And 'M's like Meredith, for girl."

Derek smiled. He hadn't noticed that and he was sure it was just a coincidence, but it sounded like a good idea. "Melissa?"

"Not bad. What if they're twins?"

"Then, Melissa and... Morgan?"

Damon laughed. "It seems to me that you've already thought about names."

Derek grinned. "I did. A little," he admitted. "And if it's a boy... David?"

"No," Damon disagreed.

"Damon?"

Damon chuckled smugly. "Don't cheat by copying names of famous people."

"Right," Derek laughed. "How about Darren?"

Damon considered it for a moment and then approved with a nod. "And if they're twins?"

"Darren and... Denis?"

"Not bad. What do you think, Daniel?" Damon asked Daniel.

Daniel shook his head. "I don't like Denis."

"I think Denis is a boy from kindergarten," Derek explained. "I'll have to talk to Meredith about the names, anyway."

Damon laughed. "You don't have ba..."

"Don't use that expression with Daniel around. Meredith's rule," Derek demanded.

"She has you wrapped around her little finger," Damon snickered.

"So what?" Derek shrugged his shoulders, sincerely not bothered by the comment. "Did you invite all your friends for your party tomorrow?" he asked Daniel, changing the subject.

Daniel nodded.

"Is Sarah coming?" Damon grinned.

"No," Daniel frowned.

"Why not?" his father asked. "Isn't she your girlfriend?"

Daniel shook his head. "Her name is Jess."

"No, it's not," Derek disagreed. "It's Sarah. I helped you write it down."

Daniel shook his head again. "It's Jess now."

Derek and Damon looked at each other, impressed. "She's new."

"Why isn't Sarah your girlfriend anymore?" Damon asked. "She dumped you or you dumped her?"

"Sarah is annoying," Daniel explained. "I like Jess."

"So you dumped her," Damon concluded.

And so they went on with the chat about girls and then about fishing and fire camp, continuing their day very boyish. That was definitely the best present for Daniel.

...

_**N/A:**_ This chapter is much of a filler as I am wrapping up the story and nothing major will happen. I hope you're going to enjoy these last chapters.


	16. It's a Darren

_**Chapter 16 – It's a Darren**_

Her back was arching, her stomach was growling and she was about to start crying when Derek walked into the exam room.

Alarmed by the pain on her face, Derek hurried to the table. "What's wrong, Mer?" he asked, gently rubbing her back.

She moaned softly and leaned into him with her back, for his magical fingers.

"Is it your back?"

She nodded slowly. "And I don't even have such a big belly. It hurts so badly sometimes," she whined.

Soothing her pain, he rubbed her back, knowing exactly the spots that hurt the most. "Where's Doctor Adam? Is she done? Was I late?"

Meredith looked over her shoulder, smiling at him. "Did you choose the suit for the interview?"

Derek smiled guiltily. "Well… I was… Yeah," he finally admitted. "I am nervous. But where's your doctor?"

"She should be here any minute," she reassured him.

Derek sighed with relief. He put his hands on her shoulders and gently lowered his fingers down her shoulders and down her back.

"This feels good," she closed her eyes, moaning.

"I've heard that before," Derek laughed. He turned more serious, then, "I want you to look at the suit I picked and tell me your opinion."

"Derek," she sighed. "You should worry about all the information you have to give them. It's not that important how you look like."

Derek made a face, not very happy to hear that. "It's my first interview in the medical annals," he pointed out innocently, trying to show his modesty.

Meredith started to laugh. She shook her head. "Maybe you'll get just a small picture in the corner of a page and that will be the picture of your face."

"Seriously?" Derek smiled smugly. "We treated tumors that couldn't be operated on."

She rolled her eyes, again. "The Chief is going to give you the head of neurosurgery, now," she stated matter-of-factly. She turned to him when his fingers stopped on her back. "What?"

"Do you know anything about this?"

"No, but you've done some pretty great surgeries since you arrived here. I'd say he should."

Derek just smiled. "I don't think I want it anymore. I can be a rock star without being in the lead of my department."

Meredith looked at him, smiling pleased with the change she saw in Derek.

"Seriously," he felt the need to reassure her, misunderstanding her expression.

"I believe you," she smiled.

Doctor Adam walked into the room just then. After a short conversation about Derek's interview, she proceeded with Meredith's check.

It felt like a déjà vu for Meredith, now; all the emotions she was living, praying for her baby to be healthy.

For Derek though, this was new; he was asking questions, even he knew the answer to most of them. It was still exciting for both of them to see how much their baby had developed.

"What do the parents wish for it to be?" the doctor asked them, when she was about to show them the baby.

"It… doesn't really matter," Meredith admitted and looked over at Derek.

"I'd say a girl, but it doesn't really matter to me, either," he stated, smiling down at Meredith.

Dr. Adam chuckled. "There it is and it's a …"

"Boy!" Meredith and Derek gave the answer before Dr. Adam.

"Sorry, Daddy," Dr. Adam laughed. "Maybe next time."

Derek showed Meredith a grin as Dr. Adam said that.

"Maybe," Meredith giggled.

"He looks perfect for 22 weeks," Dr. Adam stated. "Is there anything else you need to tell me or you want to ask me?" she looked at Meredith and then at Derek.

"No. I don't think so," Meredith answered.

"Alright then. You can always page me if you need anything."

While Dr. Adam wrote in Meredith's chart, Derek helped Meredith get dressed.

"Nervous about the interview?" she asked Derek as she was about to leave.

"It's just an interview," Derek tried to look cool about it.

Dr. Adam chuckled at his modesty. Doctors from Seattle Grace had learned a little about Derek, and he wasn't always modest.

"Congratulations for it, anyway," she smiled. "And for your son," she smiled at Meredith, too.

"Thank you," Meredith smiled.

As Dr. Adam left, Meredith turned to Derek. "I am sorry if you're disappointed," she smiled sympathetically.

"Seriously?" Derek chuckled, lovingly stroking her cheek. "I am going to have a son. Any men would be proud to have so many sons. There are so many things we can do together now. I won't have to worry about neglecting Danny."

"That's a good point," Meredith agreed. "I'd eat something. Do you have some time?"

"I do," Derek grinned. "Let's go."

They left from the exam room and headed together to the elevators. They were about to step in, when Dr. Webber called Derek's name.

They turned around to see the Chief coming to them with a middle age man.

"Derek, this Mr. Bennings. He's here for the interview."

"Nice to meet you Dr. Shepherd," the man shook Derek's hand.

"Hi," Derek smiled.

"Did you have the check?" The Chief asked as he noticed Meredith there.

"It's a boy," Derek answered quickly before Meredith.

"Congratulations!" The Chief smiled, patting Derek's shoulder.

Mr. Bennings looked back and forth at Meredith and Derek, questioning with his eyes.

"This is my fiancé," Derek remembered to introduce Meredith. "Meredith Grey."

Meredith's face froze when she heard him introducing her as his fiancé, because, as far as she could remember, they hadn't even talked about marriage.

Noticing the expression on Meredith's face, Derek realized what he had just said. He smiled at her and then looked at Mr. Bennings as he talked.

"Related to Ellis Grey?" he asked Meredith.

"I am her daughter."

"I've heard about her," he stated.

Meredith just smiled. She wasn't really interested in having a conversation about her mother. Something else she had in mind.

"Actually, Dr. Grey here came with the idea," Derek stated, wanting to have Meredith's name mentioned in the interview.

"Like mother, like daughter," Dr. Webber told Mr. Bennings.

"Would you like to take part to the interview?" he asked Meredith.

Meredith couldn't give him an answer, right away. Derek came in her help, telling them, "We'll be with you in a minute."

"You'll find us in my office," Dr. Webber told them.

Derek nodded and took Meredith aside where they could talk in private.

"Your fiancé?" she questioned. "Since when? Or is it to look good in front of this guy?"

"What?" Derek laughed. He took a deep breath and became serious. "I didn't want you to find out like this. It just slipped out."

Meredith was looking at him. "Are you serious?"

"Can we not talk about this right now? It's not the place or the moment. I had something completely different in my mind about this," Derek asked. "And yes, I am serious. Now, do you want to make them wait so we can eat something?"

"No. I am good. Let's get rid of this guy."

Derek cupped her face and kissed her softly on the lips. "Don't freak out because of my intentions, ok? Don't even think about it until I don't ask you."

"You don't want me to think about your intention of proposing?"

"Meredith, please," Derek sighed. "I don't have the ring with me. I can't do it like this."

Meredith didn't know how to feel about this. She loved Derek and they made a great couple and good parents for Daniel. They were great as family, but somehow she hadn't thought about marriage.

"You haven't put your suit on," she smiled at him.

Derek chuckled, caressing her cheek. "You used to say I looked sexy in scrubs. How come you don't say that to me, now?"

Meredith laughed. "First of all, I don't think I said you looked sexy. I said you looked good in scrubs. And second of all…" she stopped as she realized she didn't know what to say. "I don't want you to get smug about it."

"Right," Derek chuckled. He took her hand and started off together to the Chief's office.

…

Meredith sat down on the floor, beside the couch and watched as Daniel played with his toy cars. Her life wasn't perfect and she didn't want it to be. She was happy just to see the bond that Derek and Daniel shared, to have Derek in her bed on nights and she was also happy just to have one more son.

She felt a soft kick in her belly and she started circling it with her hand, smiling dreamingly.

She stirred a little when Daniel crawled to her, questioning, "What is it?" He looked down at her belly, which she was still rubbing.

"The baby is moving…."

"Where?" he asked, very curious.

Meredith giggled. "In here," she answered, pointing to her belly. "Do you want to feel it?"

Daniel shook his head, but he had fixed his eyes on her belly as if he was expecting to see it moving.

"Come here," Meredith brought him by her side. "Sit here with me," she smiled down at him, wrapping an arm around him.

She put his head on her chest, still looking at the belly.

"We didn't tell you… You're going to have a baby brother," Meredith told him.

Daniel just smiled at his mother; he wasn't very excited with the idea, but he really wanted to share his mother's excitement.

"It won't be that bad," Meredith reassured him, running her fingers through his hair. "Look at the bright side… you will get more toys to play with. Besides, with two boys, you can convince your dad to take you in the woods more often."

"Why is the baby there?" he asked.

Meredith wondered how come he hadn't asked this before.

"Because it grows there … while he's a tiny baby," Meredith explained.

"How did he get in there?" he asked, very curious.

"He has always been there. Sometimes a baby decides to grow up," she found herself explaining and even surprised herself with how easy she had said it. It wasn't difficult to continue from there. "Sometimes, when Daddy is around, the baby starts growing and then it comes into the world."

"You need surgery?" he asked.

Meredith smiled. "Kind of. Yes. I need to go to the hospital; to help him come out."

Daniel smiled pitifully. "It hurts?"

Meredith wanted to laugh. "It does. A little," she lied.

Daniel watched for a moment and then smiled knowingly. "Daddy said the baby is a seed you ate."

Meredith froze, staring at Daniel. She didn't know that Derek had had this kind of talk with their son. And a seed?

"I didn't," she managed to mutter, while Daniel was patiently waiting for more explanation. "He doesn't know anything. The baby grows in me, so I know better."

Daniel listened to his mother and, in the end, approved her with a firm nod.

Meredith ran her fingers through his hair, laughing.

They heard the front door opening and Daniel jumped up on his feet.

"I am home!" Derek called from the door.

"Did you bring cheese cake?" Meredith shouted.

"It's fresh!" he answered with a chuckle.

Meredith looked at Daniel and told him, "Go bring the cheese cake."

Daniel nodded and took off with a run.

"You came to help me?" she heard Derek chuckling.

"Where's the cheese cake?" Daniel asked.

"There you go. You can take this," she heard Derek saying. "Hey…" Derek called after Daniel, who was already hurrying back into the living room, smiling widely as he brought the pack with cheese cake.

"Thank you!" Derek shouted sarcastically. "And you also missed the room!"

"Bring it in here, Derek!" Meredith told him.

It wasn't a proper manner of having dinner, but she felt so good on the floor that she thought they could make an exception, just tonight.

Daniel sniffed deeply at the box, making Meredith's stomach growl. And her appetite for cheese cake was so big… "I wouldn't recommend plastic forks, but just this time," she told Daniel, taking two forks out of the box.

Daniel grinned at his mother. Dessert before dinner was any child's dream. She motioned to him to sit down beside her, while she opened the box.

Its smell as she opened the box hit them both straight in the stomach. It wasn't nice what they were doing, but Meredith, at least, couldn't resist it.

That's how Derek found them when he came to call for their help in kitchen, devouring the cheese cake.

"Seriously, Meredith?" he scowled at her. "What's this?"

Meredith grinned. "Cheese cake?"

"You're eating it!"

"Just a little," she smiled innocently.

"This is good," Daniel stated, with his mouth full.

"And you're going to miss it if you don't join us now," Meredith smiled.

Derek stared at her, for a moment, but then he walked up to them, shaking his head with disapproval. He sat down on the floor and used Meredith's fork to take the bite. "And you're eating straight from the box."

Meredith giggled and kissed him on the cheek. "Just this time. We promise."

Derek wiped the corner of his mouth and handed the fork back to Meredith. "What am I going to do with you?"

"You'll manage," she giggled. She wanted to take another bite, but stopped before putting it into her mouth, grinning at Derek.

"What is it now?" he laughed.

"You didn't put the ring in, right? Because we might have swallowed it," she looked at him, smiling.

Derek chuckled and shook his head. "There's no point with…" he sighed and looked into the pocket of his pants. He took out a velvet box and opened it before Meredith, revealing a beautiful diamond ring. "Will you?" he asked simply.

"I will," she giggled.

Derek kissed her on the cheek and took out the ring. He took her left hand and the ring slipped smoothly down her finger. "I love you," he smiled, looking into her eyes.

She cupped his cheeks, giggling, and kissed him on the lips. "Love you, too."

He put an arm around her and held her closer, kissing her softly. For a few moments, both of them forgot they weren't alone in there. But Daniel was eating all the cheesecake, trying to hide his embarrassment from his parents.

"Did you tell him?" he asked Meredith.

"I did."

"Are you excited to have a baby brother?" Derek asked him.

Daniel nodded. "I think so. When is he coming?"

"We have to wait for a few more weeks," Meredith told him. Then she looked at Derek. "Seriously? I ate seeds?"

Derek blushed with embarrassment. "Like you would have done it better."

"I did, actually," Meredith laughed.

"Dinner, anyone?" Derek asked them.

Meredith put her head on his shoulder. "I am full."

Daniel shook his head.

"I thought so," Derek sighed. "I promise the wedding will be more romantic than this proposal."

"This is romantic," Meredith reassured him. "And how you introduced me to that reporter without me knowing that I was your fiancé… It was romantic. It was," she reassured him, when he didn't want to believe her.


	17. I don't play with dolls

_**Chapter 17 – I don't play with dolls**_

Ever since she woke up in the morning, Meredith knew this was the day. It was before the due date her doctor had established, but it wasn't uncommon for the baby to come sooner. Daniel had hurried a few days, too.

Her belly was hurting and she was feeling the contractions ready to start kicking.

Daniel was in his room, playing with his cars, when Meredith walked in. He looked up and immediately understood there was something wrong with his mother.

"Mommy?" he questioned quietly.

"It's fine," Meredith wearily. "We'll have to go to the hospital. Can you get dressed and wait for me downstairs?"

Daniel nodded slowly, watching his mother with worry, while she went back into her room.

She needed to get the bag ready with everything they needed for Darren's arrival. She was also considering if she was in the right state of driving to the hospital or she should call someone. She had nobody at home or around, available to come and pick her up. She knew Derek had surgeries all morning, Damon wasn't supposed to arrive by the known due date, same as Derek's mother, and Cristina was on vacation just at this time.

All she had to do at that time was to stay calm and not panic.

"I am ready," Daniel announced from the doorway.

Meredith turned around and chuckled. He had pulled a hat over his ears, covering his eyes, the jacket was messily buttoned and the shoes were untied.

"We're in no hurry, so please tie your shoes," Meredith asked him. "Don't hurry. Do it as your father showed you."

Daniel sighed and sat down on the floor, to reach to his shoes. He was glancing up at his mother, checking on her. "Daddy said he's coming in a second. A second is not long, is it?"

"What?" Meredith asked confused. "When did you talk to him?"

"Now," he answered. "I called him and told him to help you."

Meredith smiled. She would worry about Daniel's new favorite thing to do – speaking on the phone- after she would give birth to the baby. Meredith winced as a contraction hit; she took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"I don't want this baby, mommy," Daniel whimpered. "He hurts you. He's a bad one."

Meredith would have burst into laugh is she wasn't in pain. "It doesn't hurt. I am fine."

Daniel looked at her with a knowing look, one she had seen on his father, too.

"It's just a little uncomfortable," she lied; what did he know anyway.

With his shoes tied, Daniel stood up and wiped his forehead.

"I don't think you need a hat, Danny. It's warm outside."

Daniel gladly pulled the hat off his head. When his mother wanted to pick the bag, he hurried to take it from her.

"That's…"

"I can take it," he insisted. The bag fell on the ground, but Daniel grabbed it back. He took his mother's hand and, pulling the bag after him, he walked his mother out of the room.

"Let me help you with the stairs," Meredith wanted to help, but Daniel shook his head.

He brought the bag at the stairs top and then kicked it down the stairs. He turned to his mother to take her hand, then.

"Ok," Meredith sighed, worrying a little. "I guess the bottle is safe and there's nothing else breakable in there. Now would you like to push me too?" she laughed.

Daniel frowned, not tasting her mockery.

"Are you sure you talked to your father?"

"Yes!" Daniel snapped. "He's coming."

"Ok," Meredith nodded.

The doorbell rang just then.

"He's here," Daniel hurried down the stairs and stopped at the door, looking back at his mother. He knew he couldn't answer the door without his parents' permission. In this condition, Meredith nodded for him to open the door.

"Hey!" Damon cheered, scooping Daniel onto his arms.

"Damon!" Daniel squealed, throwing his arms around him. He gasped and pulled back quickly. He remembered he had a mother in pain. "The baby is coming," he said, worryingly pointing to Meredith.

Damon looked up and just then he saw Meredith holding onto her belly.

"I am taking you to the hospital," he stated. "I can see you're ready. Were you going to drive to the hospital?" he asked her.

"Derek is supposed to arrive," Meredith explained.

"I am here, so I am taking you. He can turn back," Damon stated.

He grabbed the bag and walked Meredith and Daniel to Meredith's car.

"This baby is bad," Daniel started complaining to Damon, but in whisper, thinking his mother wasn't hearing him.

Meredith just smiled and let him pour everything out.

"He kicks mommy and he hurts her," he was telling Damon. "I never kicked mommy."

Damon looked over at Meredith. "Still having brotherhood issues?"

"Seems like it," Meredith sighed.

"However he is, we need to get him out. We'll deal with him later," Damon reassured Daniel.

…

Derek was just leaving the parking lot when Damon called and told him he was bringing Meredith, so he went back and waited for Meredith there.

"I am right here," he ran to her car when Damon opened the door. "How are you feeling?"

He helped her sit down in the wheelchair.

"Did the water break?" he asked her.

Right in that moment, she felt her tights wet. "Yes."

"Ok, ok," Derek said alarmed, almost racing with Meredith to the hospital.

"I am not a car, Derek," Meredith hissed. "Wheel it normally."

"Ok," Derek stopped suddenly. It seemed like he needed a second or two to process what Meredith had asked him.

"What's wrong with him?" Meredith asked Damon.

"He's nervous."

"Aren't you scared?" Derek asked her. "In pain, needing call me names and … hit me?"

"Do you want me to?" she asked him.

Derek looked at her, confused. "No."

"Then take me in there. I hope you called Dr. Adam."

Derek needed another second to process. "Of course."

Damon smiled knowingly and whispered to Derek, "I'll find her for you."

Derek just nodded. "Watch Daniel," he asked him.

…

"The contractions are progressing quickly," Dr. Adam stated, checking her watch. "It looks like you're going to be done with this, soon. I'll be back with you in a few minutes."

As Dr. Adam left, Derek leaned down at Meredith's side of bed and started caressing her forehead. "Do you need anything?" he asked her. "Do you need help with the breathing?"

Meredith exhaled slowly as the contraction passed, and shook her head.

"Does anything hurt?" he asked and Meredith looked at him ironically. Derek chuckled, "Sorry. It's just different then I imagined it to be. You're doing great."

Meredith smiled wearily and nodded. "You have no idea how great I am doing," she muttered, with a little sarcasm in her voice.

Derek smiled. "That sounds more like a laboring mom. You're still doing great." He leaned down and kissed her softly on the forehead. "Can I do anything for you? Do you need anything?"

Meredith nodded. "Yes. Can you stop asking me that?"

Derek stared at her for a moment, trying to figure if she was calm, still, or she was about to get pissed like any other pregnant woman about to give birth.

Derek didn't leave her bedside for the next hour, keeping her distracted from the pain with small talks. But the pain was growing and Derek was getting more restless. He knew he had no medical reason to worry for Meredith or baby's health, but he was nervous to see Meredith in such pain; every emotion he was living in that moment was a unique one, hard to describe; something between excitement and scare.

He wiped her forehead and kissed her softly. "You're handling this very well, Mer. I am impressed. Women became hysterical at his point of pregnancy," he chuckled.

Meredith furrowed her brows into a glare. "Because I have practice!" she suddenly snapped at him, wincing when a new contraction hit. "I had no one to scream at when I had Daniel, so I had to control myself!"

Derek sighed discreetly. It seemed like he had to get used to the idea of being blamed for their past, each time Meredith was getting angry. He stayed calm, understanding better the situation in that moment. He smiled lovingly at her and went to her feet, checking under the covers.

"Yes. You're ready," he noticed. He smiled at her and went to bring the doctor.

Meredith was moved in the delivery room and Derek didn't leave her side for a second. He wasn't encouraging her anymore because he knew that would piss her off; his presence there was probably the only thing both of them needed.

"Here comes the hardest part. You need to start pushing," Dr. Adam told Meredith.

Meredith let out a groan. She looked at Derek for his help. Derek smiled, looking at his hands, "How much damage you can do?" He chuckled and came behind Meredith, supporting her with his hands.

Meredith took a deep breath and grabbed Derek's hands, squeezing words through gritted teeth as she pushed, "This… much."

Derek's voice died off with pain when Meredith squeezed both of his hands.

"That's fine," he whimpered when Meredith loosened the grip. "It's worth it. I guess I deserve it."

After a few more pushes, Darren came into the world with a healthy cry.

"There he is," Dr. Adam carefully put the baby on Meredith's chest for a first bond. "Would you like to cut the cord?" she asked Derek.

Derek was staring mesmerized at the baby and seemed absent-minded when he nodded to the doctor and took the scissor.

Meredith held her hand up for Derek. He came by her side, with a smile from ear to ear. "He's here," he stated, giggling foolishly.

Meredith laughed, "You should see yourself. Is he fine?" she asked him, suddenly glaring at him. "Wake up and check on him. You need to look out for him from now on."

Derek grinned at Meredith's bossing voice. He just loved her mood swings.

…

He had no idea where Damon and Daniel were wandering. He knew the baby was still asleep, after his first medical check, so he was all for Meredith only, right now. He stayed by her bed and watched her sleep. She looked beautiful and so peaceful, as if she hadn't been trough the worst pains. He would never be able to express enough how proud he was of her and how much he loved her.

Derek stirred out of his thoughts when Meredith started to move, waking up.

"Hey," he smiled, bending to kiss her.

"Hey," she smiled sleepily. "Danny?"

"He's with his good old friend Damon," Derek answered.

"And the baby?"

"Darren?" he asked. It was time to call the baby by his name, being a real person now.

"Darren," Meredith giggled.

"He's precious. And very cute. And sleepy," Derek grinned.

"Good," Meredith smiled, sighing with relief.

"Yes," he bent down and kissed her again.

Meredith sleepily rubbed her nose. "I said something to you, didn't I?" she asked cautiously.

Derek looked at her, confused. He knew what she was talking about, but it seemed like she didn't.

"Like any other pregnant woman, who's about to give birth," he reassured her, smiling down at her.

"So… am I forgiven?"

"Hmm…" Derek teased a little as he seemed to consider it. "If you promise to behave during the next birth…"

"The next birth?" Meredith laughed sarcastically. "Whose? Mine or yours?"

Derek just smiled and bent to kiss her. He brushed the hair out of her forehead, looking into her eyes. "I didn't have such remorse when I came back to Seattle as I have now after I experienced all this. I truly missed a lot."

Meredith sighed. He didn't have to tell her what she had thrown at him with, because she figured from his confession.

"I am sorry," she said quietly. "I didn't mean it."

Derek smiled. "I am sorry, too. I didn't mean it either."

"It wasn't me," she added.

"I was myself, but I ignored it," he continued.

"Everything is different now," she reassured him. "Daniel won't remember anything from those years."

"And now I have two sons," he replied, grinning.

Meredith giggled. "I know you're still waiting for a girl."

Derek laughed and kissed her. "I know she's somewhere in there, waiting to come out."

"Ok," she laughed.

"After you and Darren come home, we should start planning the wedding," he reminded to her. "You didn't want to look pregnant in our wedding photos, so now is your chance."

"I can't get away, can I?" Meredith smiled.

"You could try, but…" he grinned knowingly. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling fine, I guess. Considering the circumstances…"

"Do you think you can handle two boys at the same time?"

A smile grew on Meredith's face. "I can't wait to see them."

Derek got up and kissed her one more time before he left her room. Walking on the hallway, Derek stopped suddenly as he spotted Darren and Daniel at the nurses' station, chattering with a few nurses. From what he noticed, Daniel was the center of everyone's attention.

Damon noticed Derek and smiled as he walked up with him. "He's a real magnet for females. Too dangerous I might say," he stated. "I took him with me to help me and now I am left on the outside."

Derek smiled smugly. "He got it from his father."

"Right," Damon nodded sarcastically. "Because he spent quite some time with me. I taught him some things, you know."

"Right," Derek mocked Damon's sarcasm.

"He outran his teacher."

"You mean me."

"Do you want to check?" Damon provoked him.

Derek narrowed his eyes into a glare. "So you can get me in trouble with Meredith? I don't have to check anything. I know what I have and what passed on. I see now why Meredith doesn't want us to be friends anymore."

Damon just answered with a smug smile.

"Let's see mommy, Danny," Derek told Daniel as he walked to the nurses' station and picked his son off the counter.

"Bye, Amber," Daniel smiled sweetly, waving at one of the nurses.

"Goodbye, Daniel," she waved back. "I'll see you around."

Derek watched the scene, a little surprised. Daniel seemed to have some success on women, indeed. "_Amber_?" he questioned, looking at both, Amber and Daniel. "Aren't you a little too young to call her by her first name?" he asked Daniel.

"That's fine, Dr. Shepherd. He's a sweetheart," Amber replied.

Damon snickered quietly behind Derek.

"Can you bring the baby, _Amber_?" Derek asked her.

"Right away," she nodded and took off, along with the rest of the nurses.

"Do you like Amber?" Derek asked Daniel, curious, as he put him down. "She's a little old for you."

Daniel shrugged his shoulders as matter-of- fact. "I like her."

Derek rolled his eyes and took the flower bouquet off the counter. "Don't forget the flowers for mommy," he told Daniel, handing the flowers to him.

Damon wanted to give the family a little privacy, so he stayed outside, while Daniel and Derek walked in. Meredith had got up on the pillows, waiting for her family.

"Mommy!" Daniel ran to his mother's bed, almost whimpering. He was charming with women, but he was still a mommy's boy, Derek noticed, and women wouldn't find that very charming.

Derek helped him get on the bed, so he could hug his mother.

"Are you ok?" Meredith asked, gently rubbing circles onto his back.

Daniel nodded, smiling at him mother. "Do you have to sleep here?"

"You forgot the flowers, Danny," Derek reminded him.

Daniel put the flowers on Meredith's lap and gave her a kiss.

Meredith laughed, melted by her son's sweetness. "Thank you, Daniel. And yes, I am going to sleep here."

"Are you sick?" he asked pitifully.

"No," she answered, reassuring him. "I am just very tired and I should stay here with the baby for a few days. Did you see your brother?"

Daniel shook his head.

"Damon took him to shopping and just got back," Derek explained.

In that moment, the door opened and Nurse Amber wheeled Darren's crib in.

"Look who's here," Derek met her halfway and carefully took the baby into his arms. The little man was wide awake, fussing slowly in his father's arms. Derek carried him to the bed, where he put Darren into his mother's arms.

Meredith cradled him to her chest, a bright smile lightening her face.

He had missed Meredith's pregnancy with Daniel, Daniel's birth, and he had the chance to experience all this with Darren; but he remembered the day he first held his son. It was just like this one, except that Daniel was older now and Darren was the new addition to his family.

Daniel was shyly looking down at the baby as Meredith talked to him and to Darren.

Derek put a hand on his son's shoulder. "He looks like you, when you were a baby."

Daniel shook his head, disapproving. "He looks like a doll," he stated, without any intention of making a compliment.

Meredith and Derek laughed together.

"Do you want to hold him?" Meredith asked him.

Daniel hesitated a little, but shook his head again. "I don't play with dolls."

"You'll get used to him," Derek reassured Daniel, but looking at Meredith too, trying to convince her of the same thing. "I am sure you'll be best friends."

"No," Daniel didn't agree. "Tuck is my friend," he pointed out.

Derek decided not to go further. Time would fix everything.

"Come by my side," Meredith asked Daniel.

He sat down beside her on the pillows and Meredith carefully placed the baby in Daniel's arms. He took it almost instinctively. He didn't refuse it, this time, instead his eyes grew wide as he looked down at his baby brother.

His parents almost could swear they saw a discreet smile on Daniel's face.

It wasn't long before Darren started to cry, asking for his first meal, but it was probably long enough for the two brothers to bond.

* * *

**N/A:** The story kind of ended already. I only have 2 more chapters left and nothing major will happen; you'll get to see how Daniel is dealing with having a brother and how the story ends for the family.


End file.
